


Prisión Marvel

by Nonimi



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: La ciudad de Electroville se encuentra absorta en la delincuencia, a veces los héroes pueden estar en la escoria de la ciudad. Y para eso no hay nadie mejor que los reos de la prisión Marvel, porque aveces los héroes están en los lugares menos pensados. Es en este lugar, que mientras se da la batalla contra Thanos también nacerá el amor.AU/ Crossover Avengers y X-Men, Multiship





	1. Sinopsis

La ciudad de Electroville se encuentra bajo el flagelo de la delincuencia y el narcotráfico, toda la zona es manejada por dos organizaciones rivales, conocidas como Hydra y Mutants.

Los rumores hablan que sólo hay un gran señor bajo el mando, que inclusive tiene a los jueces y policías comprados, su apodo es Thanos. Realiza robos, estafas y asesinatos. Tiene redes de prostitución, peleas callejeras y carreras clandestinas.

Aunque el último rumor, habla de una nueva droga las denominadas “joyas del infinito” provocando desde alucinaciones sumamente vívidas, cambios de humor, control mental e inclusive la muerte. Sólo basta una pequeña dosis para volverse adicto.

La única cárcel que sigue vigente en la ciudad es Marvel. Dentro de ella hay asesinos, violadores, pedófilos, estafadores y ladrones. Pero también infiltrados, desde S.H.I.L.D se está creando algo, necesitan que los buenos tengan el control de la ciudad.

Sin proponérselo, aquellos hombres que muchos tratan como escoria serán de utilidad ¿serán acaso aquellos privados de libertad los que logren salvar Electroville?

En medio del caos, un par de hombres se alzarán contra las injusticias. Pero tampoco estarán exceptos del amor, después de todo ¿es la fuerza necesaria para salvar el mundo no?


	2. Primer día en Marvel

Las cosas en Marvel, una prestigiosa prisión estaba algo alborotadas, ya que, debido al cierre de una pequeña prisión en el otro extremo de la ciudad de Electroville, la prisión de Crossmore. Hoy llegarían algunos reos nuevos y por lo tanto los presidarios estaban hiperventilados esperándolos, haciendo grupos ansiosos.

Logan se encontraba en una esquina absolutamente sólo, fumándose un habano y observando todo. Odiaba estar en este lugar y, sobre todo, odiaba a la gran mayoría de los delincuentes con los cuales tenía que compartir espacio, además hoy le molestaba de sobremanera el ambiente de nervios y ansias que se encontraba en el lugar.

Charles revolvía las manos nervioso, no podía creer lo que le había ocurrido. La perra de su madre – ahora se permitía llamarla así – le había inculpado del asesinato de su padrastro, de forma que, ahora era de única heredera de su difunto esposo muerto Xavier.  Por su culpa los años de esfuerzo en estudios se habían ido a la mierda, ya nunca podría volver a tomar su cargo de profesor en la universidad.

Raven estaba desecha, prometió sacarlo de ese lugar en cuanto pudiera, a Charles se le partía el corazón verla llorar, por lo tanto, se aguantó sus sentimientos y sólo le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, antes de entrar a su nuevo hogar, aquel en el que tendría que vivir por años.

Por su excelente comportamiento en el proceso judicial y su impecable historia de vida, le habían enviado a una pequeña prisión, Crossmore. Sin embargo, en último momento esta había dejado de funcionar, teniendo que redistribuir a los reos en distintos lugares, de forma que ahora quedó asignado en Marvel.

Si bien, se decía que era una excelente prisión manejada por el mejor alcaide llamado Stan Lee, algunas cosas no las lograba comprender, como por ejemplo, que no hubiera separación en los pabellones según la gravedad del delito, por lo tanto, podías tener como compañeros de celda a un asesino profesional y a un simple ladrón.

Caminaba nervioso en compañía de algunos guardias, el señor Stan Lee le había informado que ya estaba todo el orden y que incluso tenían a su compañero de habitación asignado. Les rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera un asesino o un abusador, ya había tenido que soportar a demasiados bravucones en su vida, se estremeció al recordar a aquellos idiotas que le encerraban en los casilleros.

\- _Xavier, deje todas sus pertenencias y cámbiese por el uniforme. Celda 230_ – Charles ni siquiera se esforzó en hacer alguna pregunta, se cambió ropa y siguió al guardia que le regalaba una sonrisa – mi nombre es Azazel, si necesitas algo sólo me avisas – y con esa amable despedida Charles ingreso al patio de la prisión.

De inmediato sintió la mirada de todos los presentes, no sabía que hacer y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de pánico. Dio un salto al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al girarse prácticamente se puso a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que se le había acercado.

– _Profesor Banner no lo puedo creer_ –

– _Xavier, cuéntamelo todo_ –

Ambos hombres se habían conocido muchos años atrás en un diplomado de introducción a la genética humana, cuando sólo eran unos mocosos interesados en la ciencia. Si bien habían mantenido el contacto, ninguno estaba al tanto de la situación del otro.

Charles les explico el porque estaba en aquel lugar, por fin se permitió llorar en el hombro de alguien, a lo lejos pudo escuchar cómo le gritaban marica. Bruce le pidió ignorarlo y luego le comentó que el estaba acusado de malas prácticas en un experimento, cuya consecuencia fue la mala salud y muerte de algunos participantes.

 _– ¿Cuál es tu celda?, yo estoy sólo y quizás el destino nos juntó nuevamente_ –

– _230_ –

– _Mierda, Erik Lehnsherr_ – Charles le miró aterrado por la forma en la que lo decía Bruce, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podría ser ese sujeto. Ante su cara de confusión el científico decidió seguir hablando – _lo acusaron por microtráfico de drogas, pero a nivel de rumor se habla que el bajo mundo el reinaba en Mutants una banda de narcotraficantes, y que vender drogas a jovencitos en fiestas sería lo mínimo de su maldad._

Charles no pudo más que estremecerse, tendría que aprender a convivir con alguien así, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Bruce le indico de forma disimulada que el susodicho se había hecho presente en el patio de la prisión, Charles sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a un tipo alto y musculoso que caminaba de una forma imponente, era un puto Dios griego. Se reprimió mentalmente por tener aquellos pensamientos libidinosos en un momento como ese.

Luego le indicó que quien tenía la soberanía en el lugar era un tipo llamado Sabah Nur pero que todos le conocían por Apocalipsis, era un anciano de aspecto tosco y mala cara. Su mano derecha era un guapo mocoso llamado Warren.

Bruce le pidió que por nada del mundo llamara la atención de alguno de ese grupo, que una vez que la tomaba con alguien no los soltaban. Además, tenía la mala fama de abusar y violar a los más jóvenes, ya que era un pedófilo y estando en un lugar como este sólo tenía que conformarse con mocosos de buen aspecto.

_– ¿Por qué están todos tan alterados? –_

– _Llegan los nuevos, como la prisión de la iglesia cerró un par de reos serán traídos hasta acá_ – al ver que Charles no entendía nada, tuvo que explicarle a que se refería – _quienes intimidarlos, ver que provecho sacar de ellos y bueno, algunos quieren que se las chupen_ – se sonrojó al decir esas ultimas palabras y Charles sólo pudo responder con una mueca de asco.

Se sentaron bajo una sombra, cuando se les acercó un joven castaño con cara de miedo. Bruce lo presentó como Peter Parker, entre temblores el muchacho le explicó a Charles que era un hacker y que lo habían pillado robando pequeñas sumas de dinero, entre lágrimas le explicó que sólo lo hacía para ayudar a sus tíos. Cuando Charles mencionó que era un acusado de asesinato el chiquillo tembló aún más, pero rápidamente le explico de su inocencia, ante su asombro el chico de inmediato le creyó y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

– _Podrían hablarme de algunos reos ¿quizás de quien debería y no fiarme?_ – fue el doctor Banner quien tomó la misión de relatarle la identidad de algunos, los más importantes. Peter asistía con la cabeza.

–  _El rubio fortachón de allá lleva ya varios años, está acá por matar a su padre en defensa propia cuando el bastardo estaba violando a su madre, nadie le creyó por ser sólo un niño.  Si buscas a alguien en quien confiar créeme no hay nadie más amable que Steve Rogers. El castaño sentado en sus piernas es su novio, Anthony Stark, un millonario que cayó aquí por fraudes económicos_ –

– _Wow no sabía que Stark estaba en una prisión como esta_ – le dijo Xavier absolutamente asombrado.

– _Otra de las parejas más importantes del lugar son Loki Laufeyson, un psicólogo acusado injustamente en la muerte de uno de sus pacientes, y Thor Odinson entró aquí por estafa. Aunque ambos ya eran pareja fuera de este lugar, cuando Loki entró, Thor cometió un delito a propósito para poder acompañarlo, utilizó todas sus influencias para incluso terminar en su misma celda_ –

– _Por allá el que se encuentra moviendo la cabeza mientras escucha música es Peter Quill, está por microtráfico, pero es un buen hombre, siempre está alegre. Le acompaña Clint Barton, no lleva mucho tiempo acá y está acusado del mismo delito, dicen que ambos eran dealer de Hydra._

– _Cariño ni idea que es Hydra_ – ambos hombres le quedaron mirando asombrados, si que a Charles le faltaba mucho por aprender.

– _Hydra y Mutants son dos de las más grandes organizaciones de narcotráfico en la ciudad_ – esta vez fue Peter quien le explico – he escuchado rumores de que en realidad son una misma cosa manejada por un tal Thanos.

– _Pet eso son solo rumones de conspiraciones_ – le espetó Bruce.

– _Bruce se de lo que habló, leí algunos archivos de la policía antes de entrar aquí_ – los mayores le miraron asombrados.

– Bueno los que faltan. El moreno que se está ejercitando es T’Challa se le acusa de tráfico ilegal de vibranium  hacía grupos terroristas, el que le acompaña es James Barnes pero aquí todos le conocen como Bucky y que por cierto es mi compañero de celda, no habla mucho pero es amable, acusado por apuestas ilegales – le explicaba Peter alegre – _y finalmente el sujeto que esta con mala cara y está fumando es Logan, no se ha metido con nadie pese a que lleva un par de meses, al parecer fue un altercado en un bar pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta la verdadera razón, he escuchado que lo viene a visitar una niñita, parece que es su hija_ –

– _Azazel y Scott son los mejores guardias, sólo en ellos puedes confiar. Evita a toda costa al hijo de puta de William Stryker, es un sádico que adora maltratar a los reos, inventa faltas para castigarnos, siempre lo ayuda y tapa sus maltratos un médico llamado Bolivar Trask, otro bastardo. El médico bueno, es un simpático hombre llamado Stephen Strange, si tienes problemas el te puede ayudar sin juzgarte._

Charles estaba algo mareado de tanta información, pero por suerte su memoria eidética le permitía poder guardar todo en su cabeza sin mayor problema, al menos ya sabia a que hijos de puta debía evitar a toda costa y en quienes podía confiar.

Seguían inmiscuidos en una conversación sobre genética, al parecer los tres compartían una enorme fascinación por la ciencia, cuando sintieron que el ambiente en el lugar había cambiado. Todos los reos se levantaron y comenzaron a mirar curiosos, poco a poco se comenzaron a escuchar silbidos, amenazas e incluso piropos de alto contenido sexual. Los únicos que no tomaron en cuenta lo que ocurría alrededor fueron Logan y Erik, sólo Charles había caído en ese detalle.

Una masa de hombres se hizo presente, algunos con una estampa altanera mientras otros se veían muy nerviosos. Tuvieron que llegar los guardias de la prisión a amenazarlos con confinarlos a las celdas si no cambiaban los ánimos, sólo con eso lograron distender un tanto el ambiente.

Un chico de cabello blanco se encontraba conversando animadamente con otro chiquillo de sonrisa tímida cuando Apocalipsis se paró ante ellos con una cara llena de lujuria, a continuación, muchos hombres le rodearon.

– _Vaya vaya vaya que putitos tan lindos tenían en la otra prisión de haberlo sabido antes_ – lo decía mientras se golpeaba la frente, provocando una carcajada en su séquito de hombres – _tu cariño, dejes chuparla de una manera espectacular_ –  le hablo directamente al chico de cabello oscuro, quien entre temblores fue levantado de la banca, para a continuación recibir un fuerte agarrón en el culo, provocándole lágrimas.

– A Kurt no lo tocas, _déjalo en paz bastardo chupa pollas ­_ – le dijo el platinado con una sonrisa torcida y se paró entre Apocalipsis y su amigo, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y manteniendo una mirada desafiante.

La cara de apocalipsis de trastorno no dejaría que un mocoso como ese le faltara el respeto, levantó su puño para golpearlo, pero el chico lo esquivo rápidamente y arrancó de una forma veloz mientras le hacía muecas graciosas.

Sin embargo, Apocalipsis tenía demasiados hombres a su lado, de un momento a otro se vio agarrado por ambos brazos y mirando con rabia al hombre de aspecto tosco.

Logan no podía entender la actitud del mocoso, no sabía si era un retrasado mental o un suicida, pero algo había mal con ese niño. Tanto fue su interés por la situación, que inclusive se acercó un par de metros, para Charles no pasó indiferente el cambio de actitud en el hombre, él por su lado temía por la vida del muchacho.

– _Conejito me agrada tu actitud. Así que nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a insultar o te juro que te parto el culo_ – mientras lo decía le acariciaba el rostro.

– _Sueña hijo de puta_ – con una sonrisa le dio un escupo.

No falto mucho para que Sabah Nur le diera una bofetada en la cara, de inmediato su labio y comenzó a sangrar, pero el chico sólo respondió con una sonrisa aún mayor, recibiendo esta vez un golpe que le hizo sangrar la nariz y lo dejo algo noqueado. Con un par de golpes en el estómago el chiquillo cayó al suelo, recibiendo aún más patadas.

En posición fetal maldecía, aunque no se daba por vencido. No le daría el gusto de rogar o llorar a un cabrón como el que tenía presente, pero un pisotón en el pie le hizo aullar de dolor.

– _Apocalipsis suficiente_ – grito alto Steve Rogers, colocándose entre ambos hombres. El mencionado le iba a ignorar, pero cuando le acompañaron Thor, Peter Quill y Clint al lado, sabía que no había nada que hacer. Sus hombres eran escoria en comparación al grupo que tenía el rubio. Con fastidio invitó a sus hombres a alejarse.

– _Lindura ya estarás solo y te voy a partir, lo juro_ – se fue del lugar tirándole un beso.

El platinado seguía encogido en el suelo, Kurt se le acercó llorando, se sentía tan culpable. Se le unió Peter Parker, explicándole que su amigo Bruce había ido por ayuda.

Charles suspiraba angustiado, realmente no se sentía preparado para lo que en realidad era estar en la prisión . . .


	3. Nuevos compañeros

Bruce caminaba al lado de un tipo alto y con actitud elegante, Charles rápidamente escuchó como Peter le susurraba que era _Doctor Strange,_ el médico bueno.

El hombre al ver al chiquillo retorcerse en el suelo, rápidamente corrió a su lado y se le acercó para ver la gravedad de la golpiza recibida. El amigo del muchacho ensangrentado no paraba de llorar, Charles tuvo la necesidad de consolarlo de forma paternal, de alguna forma le provocaba tristeza y comprendía totalmente su miedo.

- _Que dice Doc, ¿cómo está el chiquillo? –_

 _\- Tranquilo Steve, no es nada de gravedad –_ el rubio de alto porte respiro más tranquilo, al igual que Tony, quien se le había colgado del brazo y le acariciaba de forma sutil, admirada a su hombre por haber detenido esa pelea – _lo único de cuidado es su pie, debemos hacer una radiografía para descartar fractura. Pero nada más se ve roto, ¿cariño puedes caminar? –_

 _\- Peter Maximoff, un gusto Doc, pero creo que no puedo caminar –_ le dijo el chiquillo con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie fallando rotundamente. Estuvo por caer, pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Peter Parker no terminó estampado en el suelo.

Finalmente, Thor le ayudo llevándolo en brazos hacía la enfermería, Peter pese a verse de forma introvertida, demostró un leve sonrojo por el contacto físico con un hombre como ese. Loki sólo para marcar territorio, se despidió de su dios nórdico con un apasionado beso en los labios, recibiendo las burlas por sus celos de parte de Strange y Stark.

Ahora más calmado Kurt logró presentarse y explicar su causa para estar en la cárcel, entre lágrimas les contó que estaba por participar en peleas con apuestas ilegales, “ _solo lo hacía por necesidad”_ gimoteaba entre lágrimas. Aprovecho de explicarles que Peter también llamado Quick, era su mejor amigo en la ex cárcel, que estaba por robo con homicidio, aunque aseguraba que el chico no había asesinado, si no más bien que el dueño de la estación de servicio había tenido un infarto y le acusaron de estar de alguna forma involucrado.

Con el venían más reos nuevos, sin embargo, el sólo conocía a algunos. Señaló a Wade, un hombre que se veía bromista y que a los pocos minutos se les unió a la conversación agregando comentarios inapropiados, de inmediato mostró alguna especie de fijación en Peter Parker, quien sólo se sonrojaba con la mirada baja; otro era Alex, un tipo bastante común y que se veía de buena personalidad; y finalmente señalo a Hank McCoy, de inmediato Charles y Bruce le buscaron ya que le conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, el hombre suspiro aliviado al ver rostros conocidos mientras se acomodaba los anteojos de forma nerviosa.

La tarde pasó tranquila, Apocalipsis no había hecho alboroto y los reos se están conociendo de forma relativamente amable con los nuevos. Charles aún estaba un poco asustado de que llegara la noche y tuviera que enfrentarse a su compañero de celda, quien se seguía ejercitando de forma solitaria.

En algún momento Strange en compañía de un policía, hicieron aparición para traer de vuelta a Peter Maximoff. El nuevo rostro, según explicaba Bruce, era un agente y parte esencial de la inteligencia policiaca llamado Everett Ross, mientras Peter añadía que éste estaba actualmente trabajando en la misión de desbaratar la red de Thanos.

Dejaron al platinado, para luego irse conversando de forma amena, a Charles le dio la ligera impresión que entre ambos hombres había más que una simple camarería, experiencia de años en compañías de amigos tan homosexuales como él, le hacía entender ciertas señales implícitas.

Quick, tenía un par de visibles hematomas y una venda en el pie, mientras tenía que usar una muleta de apoyo para caminar, ya que había terminado con un importante hematoma. Pese a todo el chico no perdía la sonrisa y rápidamente se integro al grupo de forma amistosa, Charles hasta se sintió un tanto cohibido por la forma en que el chico les abrazaba y les hacía cariño de forma desinteresada.

Pero el ambiente se puso tenso cuando Apocalipsis hizo presencia nuevamente, silbando y gritando un par de obscenidades al chico veloz, quien sólo apretó sus puños molestos, mientras en sus ojos se veía reflejado el miedo.

No paso mucho para que Azazel en compañía de Scott fueran a dirigir a los reos adentro, explicándoles las nuevas distribuciones de las habitaciones.

Peter y Kurt casi lloran de emoción al ver que habían quedado en juntos, aunque en compañía de un hombre llamado T’Challa, no falto mucho para que este se presentara y al ver de quien se trataba ambos jóvenes suspiraron al notar que no corrían peligro, pues temían quedar con alguno de la banda de matones. Logan bufó molesto al notar que luego de meses disfrutando de soledad en su celda, ahora tendría que compartir espacio con un idiota llamado Wade, quien realmente tenía cara de imbécil, o al menos así pensaba James Howlett. Clint sólo dio un saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a su nuevo compañero de celda, Alex Summers. Mientras Bruce no podía creer la suerte que tenía al terminar junto a su ex compañero de laboratorios, Hank.

Charles entró temeroso a su celda, se quedo parado es la esquina esperando que llegara su compañero, pues no sabía que cama le correspondía y la verdad, no quería molestar a alguien que se veía sumamente gruñón como Erik Lehnsherr. Cuando el hombre de alto porte se hizo presente, lo miro como escaneando de arriba hacía bajo y viceversa, el castaño solo pudo sentirse sumamente cohibido, mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden.

- _Charles, Charles Xavier, un gusto –_ al decirlo le estiró la mano de forma amistosa.

- _Erik Lehnsherr –_ fue la escueta y fría presentación del hombre quien ni siquiera hizo el intento de corresponde al saludo y rápidamente fue a su cama, para recostarse a leer un libro, ignorando olímpicamente a su nuevo compañero.

Charles bufo molesto, si que era un hombre sin educación ese tal Magneto. Dando grandes zancadas fue a la cama vacía para recostarse y pensar mirando el techo, aún no tenía sueño y la luminosidad de la habitación le molestaba. Cerca de las diez de la noche todas las luces fueron apagadas. Charles meditaba en como ganarse a su compañero, al menos le gustaría tener a alguien con quien conversar, pero por esa noche se sentía demasiado agotado para si quiera intentar pensar en algo, se quedó profundamente dormido pensando en aquello.

Despertó de un sobresalto al sentir un par de gritos, rápidamente en alerta se puso de pie para notar que venían de Erik, pensó en acercarse o no, pero al ver que no paraban con sumo cuidado le intentó despertar, al parecer el hombre sufría de terrores nocturnos.

Pero no lo que le sucedió no le esperaba, Erik al verlo le empujo con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre sus posaderas. Para luego girarse y seguir durmiendo, ni siquiera le ofreció una disculpa luego que de él amablemente le había despertado, Charles sólo podía sentirse más enojado con el tarado de Lehnsherr.

- _Gracias Charles por haberme despertado de mi pesadilla –_ pronuncio el castaño de forma sarcástica, mientras volvía al calor de su cama, más molesto que antes. Si que le había tocado el rarito de la prisión, se felicito de forma irónica, siempre le sucedían las cosas más extrañas.

Era momento de la ducha matutina, para mala suerte de todos, esa mañana les estaba custodiando Stryker, quien reprendió a Peter Maximoff por haberse metido en problemas, incluso le metió a la fuerza a la ducha, provocando que el chiquillo se cayera producto de la reciente lesión.

Apocalipsis de inmediato se le acercó para “ayudarlo a ponerse de pie” cuando en realidad sólo quería hostigarlo. William al ver las intenciones de éste, dado su sádico carácter, hizo salir a todos de las duchas, mientras salía riéndose de forma escandalosa pues sabía lo que sucedería. Muchas veces había ayudado a su reo favorito a cometer atrocidades, incluso un par de veces había estado involucrado en los abusos sexuales.

Peter sentía dolor y miedo, estaba realmente aterrado el sentir como la polla de hombre mayor se estaba restregando en su culo, pensaba en gritar, pero de seguro sólo se ganaría un buen par de golpes.

- _Te dije niño bonito, te voy a partir –_ le susurro al oído, mientras le daba una mordida en el cuello.

Maximoff apretó los dientes, mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban, no estaba dispuesto a rogarle nada a una bestia como esa. Además, años de vivir en las calles, le hacían saber que el hombre más disfrutaría si se resistía.

Sólo podía llorar en silencio, mientras el hombre tocaba su miembro y luego comenzaba a jugar de forma rápida con su entrada. Peter sólo pedía un milagro, le rezaba a su madre muerta que le ayudara de alguna forma.

Sintió unos gruñidos y luego un par de golpes, escucho gritos, pero estaba tan asustado que no entendía que diablos decían. No se atrevía ni a moverse un centímetro, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, temblaba y lloraba sin parar mientras el agua helada seguía cayendo por su cuerpo.

- _Niño, hey niño ¿estás bien? –_ dio un respingo al sentir una mano en el hombro, no supo ni como, pero se terminó aferrando entre lágrimas al hombre que le había salvado de una violación.

- _Me…me…iba a vio..vio..lar –_ le dijo Peter llorando de forma aún más escandalosa.

- _Tranquilo, ya pasó. Ahora vístete que estás helado –_ le dijo el hombre mayor, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse algo de ropa, pues el chiquillo seguía temblando sin parar.

Luego le ayudo a salir del baño y juntos se dirigieron al comedor por el desayuno, el hombre le llevó con sus amigos, o al menos eso pensaba pues les había visto charlando el día anterior.

- _¿Logan que pasó? –_ preguntó Bruce preocupado al ver como el platinado seguía llorando, mientras Charles le intentaba calmar de forma inútil, todos tenían sus ojos posados en la horrible mordida del cuello.

- _Apocalipsis, el bastardo lo intentó violar –_ les explicó el hombre con una voz llena de odio, para luego alejarse del lugar entre bufidos.

Entre sollozos Peter les explico lo sucedido, no podía parar sus nervios, Charles estaba preocupado que se tratara de algún ataque de pánico. A los pocos minutos vieron entrar al cerdo de Apocalipsis, pero el hombre evidenciaba un par de golpes, todos agradecieron mentalmente a Logan por la paliza, aunque eso solo eran augurios de más problemas.

Apenas Logan se sentó en su habitual y solitaria silla, fue interrogado por Rogers, rápidamente le explicó lo sucedido con el recién llegado. Haciendo que Steve se fuera sumamente molesto a poner al día a su grupo, tendrían que tener aún más vigilancia en ese bastardo, él no permitiría ese tipo de abusos, nunca más.

El día pasó tranquilo, no hubo más conflictos y rápidamente todo el mundo se estaba habituando a las nuevas caras. Peter Maximoff no había presentado mayor mejoría, se veía apagado y había perdido su habitual sonrisa, o al menos eso comentó Kurt que le conocía mucho más.

Parker le intentó animar con un par de golosinas, Charles jugueteaba con su cabello y Hank le consolaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda, pero el chico ni se inmutaba, estaba extraído.

 Estaban disfrutando una merienda en la tarde, cuando Apocalipsis se les acercó provocando que todos se tensaran y Peter prácticamente botara su comida.

- _Te salvaste esta vez conejito, la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte –_ pese a ignorarlo, Peter no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por su cara. Sus amigos estaban molestos, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, pero Charles no aguanto y se levantó, para encararlo, llenándolo de improperios de alto calibre.

De inmediato Warren, uno de sus subalternos, le tomo por la camisa y estaba por darle una bofetada, haciendo que el castaño cerrara sus ojos ante el inminente golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

Quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados al ver como Erik le estaba protegiendo y tenía reducido al chiquillo bonito, que le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

- _Con mi compañero de celda no –_ siseo con una voz glacial. De inmediato Steve y su grupo le secundaron, apagando rápidamente el pleito.

- _Gracias por despertarme anoche príncipe Charles –_ le susurro Lehnsherr al oído, con una voz sumamente sensual, haciendo que el de ojos azules se sonrojara súbitamente, si que su compañero de celda era un bastardo bipolar.

Logan en algún momento se había parado y se encontraba con una pose sumamente protectora al lado del platinado, en algún momento Peter se le había aferrado al brazo entre temblores. Se sentía un imbécil, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de cuidar a ese mocoso, en un acto impensado con un cuidado sumamente especial le secó sus lágrimas, provocando un tenue sonrojo en Maximoff.


	4. Día de visitas

Entre silbidos y un par de gritos de Steve, quien en esos momentos había abandonado la mirada bondadosa que acostumbraba y en cambio, miraba con un profundo odio a Apocalipsis, las cosas apaciguaron. Al menos por el momento, pues el salió con su grupo de seguidores, quienes entre empujones salieron golpeando a los hombres de Steve, Thor prácticamente gruñía por querer pelear con esos imbéciles, Loki solo lo pudo calmar con un par de besos en el cuello.

Peter se sentó nuevamente, dándole una gran sonrisa a Logan quien aún desconcertado por su actuar, se fue dejando al menor anonadado, y algo herido, de cierta forma se sintió rechazado.

Charles gruñía molesto por las palabras de su compañero de celda, era un sinvergüenza que sólo le gustaba jugar, un idiota. Pero no podía desmerecer que el cabrón le había salvado el pellejo, de seguro Lehnsherr era un hombre de temer y lo más probable es que Apocalipsis le tuviera algo de respeto, o al menos los imbéciles de su séquito.

 

**********

 

La mañana siguiente, estaba el nuevo grupo de amigos conversando en el patio, recibiendo algunos rayos de sol.  Era día de visitas, por lo tanto, se sentía la ansiedad en los reos, aunque otros presentan un aspecto nostálgico, de seguro nadie les visitaría.

Tony estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Steve, mientras se daban inocentes besos de nariz y jugueteaban entre ellos. Charles se les quedó mirando, realmente le enternecía ver a la pareja, entre ellos todo irradiaba felicidad y ternura.

A su otro lado, Loki con Thor sólo expresaban lujuria y pasión, era más que evidente luego del espectáculo que estaban dando, entre besos con lengua y un par de gemidos que se les habían escapado.

Charles bufó molesto, él desde hace un par de años estaba más que sólo, tenía uno que otro compañero sexual, pero nunca lo repetía más de una noche. Y en esta etapa de su vida, ansiaba la compañía de alguna pareja, para que le ayudara en sus oscuros días.

No tuvo más remedio que alejar aquellos penosos pensamientos, integrándose a la divertida conversación que tenían los menores de la prisión. Kurt, Peter Maximoff y Peter Parker. Al parecer el trío de chiquillos realmente se habían llevado bien, ya estaban entre abrazos y bromas, jugueteando como un par de cachorros hiperactivos.

Hank y Bruce sólo le miraban entretenidos, al parecer pensaban lo mismo que Charles ya que al encontrar sus miradas, los mayores soltaron una sonora carcajada.

- _¿cariño, tienes visitas hoy? –_ preguntó Steve curioso, regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

- _Sip, viene a verme Pepper, necesito saber como va la empresa. Además, vendrá Murdock, mi abogado, para hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio –_ le explicó el multimillonario, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Charles sólo pudo abrir los ojos asombrado, en la cárcel solo esperaba que uno se reuniera con abogados para ver las cosas penales, no para planear una boda.

- _Cariño, sabes que aún me quedan un par años aquí dentro. Y tú hermoso, saldrás pronto y no tienes que amarrarte a mi –_ al decirlo, la voz de Steve salió un tanto triste. Tony solo bufo y rodo lo ojos, quitándole importancia.

- _Cuando un Stark quiere algo, lo consigue. Y lo que más quiero en estos momentos es pasar a ser el señor Rogers –_ al terminar la frase, el castaño se le acercó y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Ganándose aplausos y risas por parte de todos los presentes.

Bucky que recién se integraba al círculo en que conversaban, palmeo la espalda de su rubio amigo, para luego soltar una carcajada.

\- _Bueno, asumo que yo seré tu padrino –_ lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina, viéndose realmente sensual. O al menos eso pensó Charles, pero de inmediato se sintió cohibido al recibir la molesta mirada del compañero de celda de Kurt y Peter, T’Challa.

Scott se acercó con rostro cansado, para luego anunciar que comenzaba el horario de visitas. Comenzaría a llamar por lista quienes tenían visitantes ese día.

Erik fue de los primeros en ser llamados, saliendo con su típico rostro sin emoción alguna. Charles rogaba que Raven hubiera ido a visitarlo, de esa forma podría ver quien visitaba a su compañero de celda, estaba sumamente curioso y esa era la única forma de conocer un poco más de ese idiota.

Peter Maximoff fue llamado, pero rápidamente tomo a Kurt del hombro y le arrastró con él, bajo la escusa de que no podía caminar por si mismo. Su amigo le siguió en silencio, aún sin comprender las ideas de su amigo.

Tony arrastró a su rubio novio cuando fue llamado, provocando risas por parte de Bucky. Barton, Logan y finalmente Charles igualmente fueron mencionados para a ir a la zona de recepción. La lista seguía aumentando la ansiedad en Peter Parker estaba ansioso, quien no paraba de mover sus manos y morderse el labio.

- _Bueno caballeros, eso es todo por hoy –_ grito Scott guardando la lista que tenía en una hojita, saliendo del lugar mientras silbaba.

**********

 

Parker dio un par de pasos, necesitaba estar solo por algunos minutos. Se sentó en una banca distanciada y soltó un suspiro dolido.

- _Hey pequeño, ¿por qué la cara larga? –_ al escuchar la voz de Wade, Peter dio un sobresalto. Sin que alcanzara a contestar, fue fuertemente abrazado, mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado.

- _Pensé que vendría mi tía… ella está muy decepcionada de mi… -_ comenzó a bajar la voz mientras salía temblorosa – _ella ya no me vi…vi..sita. Ella me…me…odi..dia –_ no pudo terminar la corta frase sin llorar. Las primeras semanas su tía lo visito, aunque siempre con una gélida mirada de decepción. Pero ya iban cinco visitas en que no iba, él se sentía desolado.

Wade le abrazó aún más fuerte, haciendo que el niño se acurrucara en su pecho y soltara llantos aún más fuertes, había pasado mucho los últimos meses y por fin, se permitía sacar todo lo que guardaba. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa situación, pero Wade no dejó de acariciar sus cabellos y calmarlo de  forma enternecida.

 

**********

 

Charles soltó un gritito y prácticamente corrió a abrazar a Raven, la mujer de inmediato comenzó a darle besos por sus mejillas y frente, mientras no paraba de preguntarle si estaba bien o si comía lo suficiente. Charles sólo pudo reír ante el actuar tan maternal de su hermana, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro y una mirada molesta.

Luego comenzaron a charlar sobre el lugar, Xavier le explicó como funcionaba todo y no escatimo en detalles al hablar de su odioso e inadaptado compañero de celda, con un suave gesto indicó un par donde se encontraba Erik en compañía de una despampanante rubia.

- _Charles es un puto dios griego, hasta a mi me dan ganas de tirarme a semejante semental –_ le dijo ella divertida, ganándose una mirada hosca por parte de su hermano.

- _Está más bueno que el chocolate, pero es un hastió convivir con él, es un gruñón y un antisocal de mierda–_ le explicó Charles bufando. Aunque en el fondo sabía las causas de su estado anímico y no eran más que una rubia de grandes atributos. Raven que lo sabía leer demasiado bien, sólo pudo reír y regalarle una mirada cómplice.

\- _Bueno bonito, mejor cuéntame quien es ese guardia tan interesante –_ Charles le miro divertido – _Dios, creo que me calientan los uniformes_ – terminó de explicar ella.

 

**********

 _\- Peter Django Maximoff ¿Qué diablos te pasó? –_ grito de forma escandalosa una mujer de grandes ojos verdes.

- _Wanda, solo un pequeño accidente. Ya me conoces, ahora ven y dame un abrazo –_ de inmediato los mellizos se reencontraron, abrazándose como siempre. Wanda le soltó y fue a abrazar a Kurt, quien se avergonzó por la actitud tan amistosa que tenía la hermana de su mejor amigo, en el último tiempo los tres habían formado una linda amistad. Kurt les agradecía enormemente que también lo incluyeran en las visitas.  

- _Chicos les traje golosinas y cigarros, me han dicho que los pueden intercambiar por cosas. Y, por cierto, no saben a quién más trasladaron a Marvel, a Vision –_ les explicó ella divertida y algo sonrojada. Pero Peter estaba serio y le dedicó una intensa mirada. A veces su mellizo podía comportarse como el adulto que era. Ella al conocerlo tan bien, de inmediato le cuestionó con  un gesto.

\- _Lo encontré –_ ella abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito. Peter se le acercó y le comenzó a susurrar cosas, mientras la muchacha se veía más que sorprendida. Kurt que estaba acostumbrado al extraño actuar de sus amigos, comenzó a abrir un par de golosinas para darles algo de intimidad.

No falto mucho para que dejaran ese dialogo privado entre hermanos y comenzaran a hablar de banalidades, incluyendo nuevamente a su amigo.

- _Por cierto, he traído mis cartas para verles la suerte –_ dijo Wanda divertida – _últimamente he tenido muchos clientes, algunos muy interesantes –_

Kurt comprendió a lo que se refería. Hace algún tiempo, Peter le explicó que Wanda se ganaba la vida leyendo la suerte o haciendo hechizos, era conocida como la “bruja escarlata” la mejor tarotista y vidente del bajo mundo. Su carta de clientes estaba llena de narcotraficantes, sicarios y ladrones, que creían fuertemente en las fuerzas del más allá.

- _Peter conocerás al amor de tu vida y es un hombre mayor –_ chilló la melliza alegre.  Pero el platinado no sonrió como siempre lo hacía, a su mente sólo vino la cara del reo más gruñón de la cárcel. Rápidamente lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo unas mesas más allá en compañía de una mujer pelirroja y una niña pequeña, quien no paraba de hablarle. Wanda lo supo en ese instante, algo pasaría entre su hermano y aquel hombre, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno.  Luego desvió su atención en Kurt, para comenzar a leer su fortuna.

- _Bueno bonito, tu también serás bendecido. Serás el ángel de un hombre, lo salvaras de su miseria y él caerá a tus pies –_ Kurt solo le quedo mirando avergonzado, no tenía idea quien podría ser ese candidato.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron charlando y jugueteando de forma amena.

 

**********

 

- _Nat, al fin puedo verte –_ se dieron un corto abrazo, mientras observaban alrededor.

\- _Pide la visita marital, ahora –_ le demandó una pelirroja de cabellos alborotados. Ni siquiera lo saludó antes de expresar sus necesidades. Clint rápidamente fue donde Azazel a pedir lo solicitado, tomando por la cintura a la mujer y llevándola a unas pequeñas habitaciones equipadas para esas ocasiones.

Apenas entraron, comenzaron a revisar toda la habitación y cuando al fin se aseguraron que no habian micrófonos o cámaras comenzaron a hablar, de todas formas, mediante susurros y claves.

\- _Estoy con Summers, no hemos tenido instrucciones –_

\- _Todo está cayendo Clint. Ross y Fury tienen un nuevo plan, necesito que saquen toda la información posible y piensen en posibles aliados. Thanos tiene un imperio y ya no hay más solución que la guerra –_ Barton sólo pudo abrir los ojos y pensar rápidamente, tenía un par de candidatos.

Luego conversaron un par más de detalles. Aún no había un plan específico, pero debían comenzar a moverse. El otro bando ya tenía gran parte de la ciudad en su poder y la mejor forma de destruirlo era desde dentro.

 

**********

 

- _Anciano eres un imbécil. Eres una mierda –_

- _Laura, soy tu padre no me hables así –_

- _Pa…Pá…Logan te extraño –_ y la chiquilla no pudo aguantarlo más y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa en los musculosos brazos de su padre, quien solo podía acunarla mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía al ver llorar a su pequeña niña. Jean por su lado, no sabía que hacer, sólo podía estar callada y observarlos, sintiendo que sobraba decidió pararse de la mesa e ir a hablar con Scott, un guardia del que se había hecho amiga.

Laura seguía dando hipidos y reclamándole a su padre, aún faltaban meses para que volvieran a estar juntos.

- _Logan te extraño demasiado, tía Jean me obliga a usar estúpidos vestidos –_ Howlett sólo pudo reír ante el comentario de su hija, haciendo que la niña llorara aún más, aunque ahora era porque estaba molesta.

Dieron un respingo al sentir unas manos en sus espaldas, de inmediato tanto Laura como Logan vieron al muchacho de platinados cabellos mirándolos divertido.

- _Toma pequeña, de seguro esto te alegra. Créeme no hay mejor cura para la tristeza que una barra de caramelo –_ la niña se la arrebato y le dio una gran sonrisa, era una de sus golosinas favoritas.

- _Gracias –_ le dijo algo tímida, obteniendo de respuesta que Peter le revolviera los cabellos y le lanzara un beso al aire, para irse tan rápido como había llegado. Logan sólo le miro curioso, observándolo hasta que estuvo devuelta en su mesa, con aquella niña tan linda. Sintió coraje al pensar que podría ser su novia.

- _Deja de gruñir, patético –_ le dijo su hija divertida, para ahora abrazarlo entre risas al recibir cosquillas por parte de su padre.

 

**********

Pronto llegó Stryker para de un áspero grito explicar que se acababan las visitas. Provocando tristeza en diversas caras. A paso lento algunas personas salían, se escuchaban llantos y risas, era una sensación a la cual Charles aún no se acostumbraba, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima al despedirse de Raven.

Estaba ansioso por volver a compartir espacio con Erik, aunque no podía sacarse a aquella rubia de la cabeza, por alguna razón odiaba haberla visto tan cerca de su compañero de celda, no pudo evitar maldecirla en su cabeza.  

 

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo!**


	5. En las redes

Barnes se encontraba ejercitando en el patio, a ojos de Charles se veía sumamente sensual. El hombre era pura fibra y sus largos cabellos desordenados solo le daban un aíre de rebelde, que sólo le hacían verse aún más interesante.

- _Ese hombre está como quiere, que no le haría –_ Soltó divertido Peter Maximoff.

\- _Papasito –_ le respondió Parker dándole un choque de puños.

\- _Muy lindo –_ terminó Kurt de forma tímida, provocando que todos le miraran con una sonrisa enternecidos.

- _Haber jóvenes hormonales, calmen sus hormonas. Que ese hombre no necesita a un mocoso, si no a todo un hombre –_ les dijo Charles sumamente seguro. Para luego ir a ver al hombre, meciendo sus caderas de forma sensual, a modo de juego.

Tanto Hank como Bruce rieron de forma escandalosa, al recordar lo bien que le gustaba el juego a Charles Xavier. Cuantos pobres diablos habían caído por él, ellos mismos eran testigos de varios cuando compartían cursos.

Los más jóvenes le dedicaron aplausos y palabras de admiración, realmente encontraban al de ojos azules un hombre muy decidido.

A lo lejos Erik le observaba de forma silenciosa, no entendía porque, pero no le gustaba ver a su compañero de celda con ese tal Bucky. Sabía muy bien que el tipo no era un mal hombre, de serlo no sería el mejor amigo de Rogers. Pero no podía evitar sentir una punzaba de odio, quizás el encierro le estaba haciendo mal, ya no pensaba con claridad.

Pero Charles pasó de largo del castaño, porque realmente no le interesaba encontrar pareja en el lugar, y de tener la necesidad, veía a otro tipo de candidatos, específicamente a un alto y huraño hombre, de aspecto tosco y una apariencia de envidia, se sonrojó de sólo pensar lo que podrían hacer juntos en su celda, si es que Lehnsherr no fuer aun sociópata antisocial.

 

Bucky terminó exhausto sentándose en el suelo, mientras calmaba su respiración. De repente sintió algo frío en su mejilla dando un respingo, pero de inmediato le regalo una sonrisa a T’Challa. El moreno se sentó a su lado, quedándose sus hombres realmente cerca. No falto mucho para que ambos comenzaran una amena conversación, ya era costumbre de todos los días. Una charla que sólo hacía que se les entibiara el corazón, pues si bien eran sumamente distintos, se complementaban de una forma amena.

Clint tomo un par de respiraciones, necesitaba comenzar el plan de una buena vez. El primero con quien conversaría sería Steve, después de todo, el rubio era una especia de líder dentro de la prisión. El inconveniente, es que el tipo nunca estaba sólo, ya que el castaño multimillonario no lo dejaba a sol ni a sombra, y tampoco quería arriesgarse a tener un encontrón, no quería llamar la atención.  Natasha lo mataría, pero la única opción que tenía.

Toco el hombro del rubio, regalándole una sincera sonrisa, recibiendo de inmediato un gruñido marca Stark. El castaño rápidamente se le colgó del cuello a su novio, quedando en una posición demasiado íntima para el gusto de Clint, trago duro y les convenció que necesitaba hablar, con la mirada fija les pidió que le escucharan, pero necesitaba que fuera a solas, quedando citado para aquella tarde en la celda que la pareja compartía.

Summers por su parte no tenía con quien conversar, a lo lejos vio a uno de los recién llegados. El hombre de anteojos se encontraba leyendo un libro, estirándose de vez en cuando, haciendo gestos sumamente adorables.

Alex pensó que quizás no sería tan malo conocer a los nuevos, si tenía suerte podría encontrar algún aliado, y si no, tal vez algún novio. A paso decidido se le acercó con una brillante sonrisa, siendo amablemente recibido por el hombre, quien al parecer era muy dado a la conversación.

 

 

- _Stephen, Stephen, Stephan ¡basta! –_ y con empujón con demasiada fuerza, el agente de inteligencia logró separarlo de su cuerpo. El médico le quedó mirando dolido, él solo quería saludar a su novio.  

- _Sólo era un beso Everett, no tenías que reaccionar de esa forma –_

_\- Sabes muy bien que acá no, a la noche hablamos –_

No dijo más y salió del lugar bufando. Stephen se quedó parado mirando la nada, la verdad quería mucho a su novio, pero ya se estaba hartando de siempre ser quien se tragará sus frustraciones, no le gustaba ser su expiación para el estrés.

A los pocos minutos llegó su reemplazo, el odioso Trask quien no perdió el tiempo y le comenzó a atacar de inmediato. Strange le ignoraba lo máximo posible, no tenía ánimos y estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe si con eso conseguía callar al odioso hombre que tenía al frente.

 

 

Peter Parker se encontraba sólo en el baño, limpiando un par de prendas cuando unas manos le tomaron por la cintura, de inmediato se giró encontrándose con uno de los aliados de Apocalipsis, un tal Stryfe.

De inmediato lo comenzó a golpear, pero el bastardo tenía fuerza, pero no se dejaría toquetear por un desgraciado como ese. Terminó estampado contra una muralla, para luego recibir un golpe en el labio, haciéndole sangrar.

Pero como un animal se tiró sobre el hombre, botándolo ante el movimiento improvisado y luego se le sentó a ahorcajas dispuesto a golpearlo. Pero fue golpeado por atrás, por otra de las ratas de la prisión.

Wade quien iba alegremente tarareando una canción y bailando sin pudor de alguno, fue cegado por la ira al ver como Parker peleaba entre dos corpulentos hombres. No lo pensó ni siquiera un segundo para ir a ayudar al chiquillo, finalmente entre los dos dejaron a los hombres inconsciente y salieron rieron, conversando incoherencias, el tema favorito de Wade Wilson.

- _Tienes más fuerza de la que aparentes –_ le soltó Wilson interesado en el tema.

\- _Mi tía me obligó a no pasar todo el día en las computadoras. Además, tuve que aprender a defenderme de los bravucones, Harry no podía estar siempre para mí –_

- _No sé quien es Harry, pero no me interesa conocerlo –_ Finalizó Wade con algo de veneno, para luego murmurar un par de maldiciones o algo así pensó Peter. El menor no pudo evitar un sonrojo al sentirse rodeado por los brazos del mayor, quien ahora de forma seria le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Pero Peter le tranquilizó rápidamente, años de experiencia con abusadores en el colegio le había enseñado a lidiar con bastardos como esos. Ya no le provocaban miedo como antes.

 

 

Logan fumaba tranquilamente mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, la tarde parecía correr con calma.  Pero su vista se enfocó en el platinado chico que había salvado de las manos de Apocalipsis.

No habían hablado desde que él le regalo un par de golosinas a su hija. Pero sin querer vio algo que no le gustó para nada, el chico que tenía la piel más blanca que la nieve, tenía algunas manchas moradas, estaba seguro de que eran moretones, tampoco pasó desapercibida una mano vendada.

De inmediato sus bellos se erizaron, tal como un animal. No podía creer que el muchacho se siguiera metiendo el problema, sí que era un mocoso sumamente idiota.

De todas formas, se dio como tarea personal no quitarle el ojo al mocoso e intentar salvarlo de un par de golpes. Estaba seguro de que le debía protección por haberle dado una barra de caramelos a su pequeña Laura.

 

Kurt iba tranquilamente caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando a lo lejos escucho un par de llantos, de inmediato se paró de golpe y pensó entre huir o acercarse a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero cuando uno de los gritos se intensifico decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver que ocurría, no podría vivir con la culpa después.

Pero ahogo un grito al ver como Apocalipsis abusaba de uno de los más jóvenes de la presión, no tenía idea de su nombre, pero lo había visto un par de veces en el comedor. Sabía que sólo no podría hacer nada, pero si iba por Thor, T’Challa o Steve, alguno de los hombres lograría salvar al chiquillo.

Se giró de forma silenciosa para empezar a correr cuando unos corpulentos brazos le apresaron, ente de que diera un grito una mano le tapo la boca y lo arrastro a la fuerza hacia algún lugar.

Cuando al fin logró enfocar bien, se vio en una celda que no conocía y para colmo de males, frente a él se encontraba la mano derecha de Apocalipsis, Warren.  El rubio le miraba con sorna.

- _Hummm Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Sabes que estabas a punto de cometer una estupidez. Ni siquiera intentes negar que no, se muy bien que ibas por alguno de esos imbéciles que les cuidan el culo –_ en ese momento el joven comenzó a temblar, mientras apretaba los puños intentando no llorar y quedar de forma más patética – _Apocalipsis está prendado de ti y de tu amigo, ese que corre rápido. Así que ahora mismo, iremos a contarle a mi jefe lo que planeabas hacer –_

Acto seguido, le tomo por el cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de su celda. Pero el chiquillo puso resistencia, mientras las lágrimas caían de forma desesperada.

- _No por favor, te lo ruego_ –

\- _Muy bien, te ofrezco un trato. Prometo no contarle nada y cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante, si aceptas ser mi putita personal –_ Kurt chillo al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer lo que le acababan de proponer.

No podía pensar con claridad, si Apocalipsis se llegaba a enterar de lo que iba a hacer, de seguro abusaba de él y algo peor, lo mataba. Pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser el juguete de Warren, pero no es que tuviera muchas opciones. No tenía a un Howlett o un Lehnsherr que le cuidara el trasero, y el rubio arrogante quizás no era una mala opción.

Tragándose sus lágrimas acepto en un susurro. No falto mucho para que el rubio le obligara a arrodillarse, haciendo que su pelvis estuviera sobre su rostro, el más joven rápidamente comprendió que significaba ese gesto.

Con dedos temblorosos y la boca seca, comenzó a hacer torpemente su trabajo. Sus lágrimas no paraban de correr, mientras el rubio le exigía que lo hiciera bien, que ni siquiera para chuparla servía.

Reprimía las arcadas cuando el miembro del hombre llegaba demasiado profundo, intensifico su llanto cuando sintió el orgasmo ajeno en su boca. Con la mirada gacha y limpiándose la comisura de los labios, salió en silencio de la celda, necesitaba estar sólo.

 

Charles que se dirigía a mirar algunos bíceps y oblicuos en la zona de entrenamiento se vio interrumpido, pues a lo lejos escucho gritos y llantos. No le importó nada, corrió y prácticamente pateo la puerta para poder entrar.

En el suelo vio a unos chiquillos llorando, mientras otro era duramente embestido por Apocalipsis quien soltaba una carcajada sádica.

- _¡Aléjate de él bastardo de mierda! –_ y con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía logró empujar al hombre, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara el suelo. Sabía que se venía la venganza, rogaba internamente que alguno de sus amigos se hiciera presente.

Apocalipsis y dos de sus encargados fueron a la carga, en medio del alboroto, pues Charles no paraba de gritar y golpear sin objetivos claros, los más jóvenes salieron corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Pero Charles quien no acostumbraba a ese tipo de ambientes rápidamente terminó con un ojo en tinca, lo tenían por el cuello cuando unos fuertes brazos lo alejaron del hombre y le permitieron que volviera a respirar.

Apenas pudo notó que era su compañero, Erik. Quien sin pensarlo cargó a los golpes contra Apocalipsis y sus ayudantes. Charles ni siquiera lo pensó y huyo del lugar en busca de ayuda necesitaba a un guardia, sólo encontró a Stryker, sabía que no tenía buena fama, pero peor era nada.

 

Pero sólo logró abrir los ojos y ahogar un grito, cuando el guardia solo amonesto a Lehnsherr y se lo llevo de forma forzada a la celda de castigo, dejando libre de polvo y paja a Apocalipsis. El castaño en un santiamén corrió con su grupo de amigos para estar protegido.

 

- _Charles eres un grandísimo imbécil. Te dijimos que no con Stryker, ese bastardo es aliado de Apocalipsis. Quizás que le hizo a Erik –_ Le explicó Tony algo molesto, con quien en los últimos días había forjado una amistad.

- _Dijo algo de ¿una celda de castigo? –_ confesó el de ojos azules dudoso.

\- _Que Odín te ampare de ese perro furioso –_  le dedicó Loki con una fingida preocupación, a la cual Thor sólo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y negando con la cabeza, para luego agacharse y depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

 

 

Steve daba vueltas por la celda y se acomodaba el cabello de forma nerviosa, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba contando Clint, sabía de rumores del bajo mundo y algunas conversaciones de pasillo, pero nunca algo concreto y tanto como esto. Él nunca fue del bajo mundo, sólo llevaba demasiados años en prisión.

- _¡Aceptamos, te ayudaremos en todo! ­–_ dijo Tony extendiéndole la mano.

- _Pero cariño, necesitamos pensarlo y es demasiado peligroso –_ le confronto Steve de forma dulce, mientras le tomaba una de las manos con cariño, para luego besar sus nudillos.

- _Amor no podemos permitir que la ciudad caiga a manos de un bastardo. Y si algo tengo en dinero, tecnología y algunos buenos contactos. Pero no celebres tan rápido Barton –_ el mencionado sólo le quedó mirando curioso, era obvio que no harían todo gratis – _a mi sólo me quedan un par de meses, pero a mi futuro esposo aún le aguardan un par de años. Diles a tus superiores que, si Steve sale de la prisión junto conmigo, industrias Stark les ayudará en absolutamente todo, si no es así, no hay trato agente Barton –_

Steve sólo le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, sabía que su chico era inteligente y todo un buen manipular en los negocios, pero nunca pensó verlo en acción, sólo logró sonreírle de forma radiante. Clint se sobo el cuello de forma nerviosa, era mucho lo que estaban pidieron, pero los entendía.

Salió de la habitación, prometiendo hablar cuanto antes con sus superiores paras saber si es que aceptan o no las condiciones.

 

Charles parecía un león enjaulado, pero cuando su compañero de celda se hizo presente pasó a ser un manso corderito.

- _Ahora vas a ver Xavier, me la pagas –_ lo miro lleno de odio, Charles apenas logro evidenciar un par de golpes, cuando Erik se lanzó contra él . . .

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Como siempre, mil perdones por la demora, se que siempre prometo actualizar rápido pero luego entre el trabajo y la universidad no lo logro, mis disculpas.**

**Espero les haya gustado la continuación, como ven las parejas y el conflicto con Thanos está avanzando cada vez más ¿opiniones?**

**Gracias por leer y sobre todo por sus votos y comentarios.**

**Si quieren más Cherik, Wolvesilver y Nightangel, pasen por mi otra historia “de bailes y rencores”.**

**¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!**


	6. Marcas

Lo primero que sintió fue un duro golpe contra la muralla, quedando aprisionado entre el cemento y el frío cuerpo de Erik.

El hombre se le miraba lleno de ira, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus pupilas dilatadas. Charles no sabía que hacer, se sentía acorralado, una sensación que nunca le había gustado demostrar, pese a que debía agradecerle que su culo estuviera a salvo, no le permitiría actuar como un salvaje.

- _Todo por tu culpa Xavier, no sabes lo que acabo de pasar –_ le gritó tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo de forma violenta.

- _Nadie te lo pidió Lehnsherr –_ escupió Charles con molestia, él sinceramente nunca le pidió que le ayudara, así que ahora no estaba dispuesto a soportar sus rabietas, de seguro la celda de castigo no podía ser tan mala como todos temían.

Sus cuerpos estaban aún más pegados, inclusive sus bocas casi rozaban. Xavier sólo cerró los ojos cuando una mano iba directo a impactar en su rostro, el cual ya estaba con algunas marcas violáceas por culpa de los secuaces de Apocalipsis, pero en ningún momento llegaron esos fuertes nudillos, en cambio, recibió unos cálidos labios que rápidamente comenzaron a devorar su boca con devoción, aunque estuvo seguro que entremedio escucho un “ _me vuelves loco”._

Era tanta la tensión sexual que se estaba produciendo que por algunos segundos el castaño dejó de pensar y sólo se desistió a sentir como aquella intrusa lengua se metía en su cavidad oral. Pero apena su racionalidad actuó, como pudo empujo a Lehnsherr y se le lanzó como una fiera a golpearlo, jamás ha dejado que un hombre abuse de él, y aquel hombre por más que lo haya salvado no tenía ningún derecho a aprovecharse de él. Sin meditarlo mucho, dobló la pierna dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, escuchándose un quejido en aquella fría celda.

Erik le miró confundido y soltó bastantes groserías, luego estuvo seguro que le comenzó a gritar en alemán, su cara sólo demostraba molestia y por algunos segundos temió por su vida y su instinto solo le pidió correr cuando el hombre más alto se fue a atraparlo.

Con suerte pudo llegar hasta la entrada de la celda, pues aquellos brazos tan fuertes que conocía le arrastraron a dentro, intentó luchar, grito y hasta lo araño. Pero Erik tenía más fuerza y lo lanzó sobre su cama, el castaño estaba al borde de llorar estaba seguro que ahora su compañero de celda había perdido todo raciocinio y de seguro lo violaría.

A cambio recibió uno que otro suave golpe, algunos toqueteos bruscos pero lo que más le impacto fue sentir una lengua rozando su cuello, dio un respingo al sentir como la tibia saliva de su compañero de celda estaba corriendo por su cuello. No tenía ánimos de pelear, si se resistía a Lehnsherr de seguro todo terminaría peor.

Dio un grito ahogado cuando la boca de Erik comenzó a succionar en la parte sensible de su cuello y tembló cuando sus dientes comenzaron a rozar de forma insistente, soltando un fuerte gemido cuando los dientes se enterraron.

- _Conmigo no príncipe, a mí me respetas –_ al decirlo Erik le miraba con una cara de altanería, para luego tirar las cobijas de Charles – _y me llevo esto, a ver si se me pasa el puto frío de aquella celda –_

Sin más diálogo Erik se fue a dormir, dejando a Charles indefenso y con algunas lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro. Si bien no habían abusado de él, se sentía vulnerable y profanado.

Se abrazo a sí mismo, el frío de la noche se comenzaba a sentir y el imbécil de Lehnsherr le había dejado sin nada con que abrigarse, y no estaba dispuesto a pedir algo devuelta, de seguro Erik le haría arrodillarse y suplicar por las cobijas, con lo bastardo que era quizás hasta le obligaría a compartir la cama.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo despierto y temblando, pero en algún momento de la madrugada debío quedarse dormido, pues despertó de un golpe cuando Azazel informó que era momento de ir a las duchas.

Erik ni siquiera le miró, Charles tampoco tenía ánimos de enfrentarlo. Sentía los músculos tomados, le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería era dormir.

Cuando se encontró con sus amigos en el baño, todos le quedaron mirando con los ojos desorbitados. Él no entendía que diablos estaba pasando, estaba seguro que sus cabellos no podían estar tan desastrosos para recibir aquel tipo de atención, pero cuando más hombre se sumaron a las miradas curiosas, comenzó a sentir algo de nerviosismo.

No quiso hablar y mejor se dedicó a obtener su ducha, para mala suerte de todos, esa mañana los calentadores no funcionaron y su cuerpo ya entumido recibió una congelada agua matutina, estaba seguro que le gruñiría a la primera persona que se le acercara.

Estaba en la mesa mirando con asco su desayuno, cuando sus amigos le rodearon, los más jóvenes ya estaban entre bromas y él lo único que quería era que se callaran, le dolía como los mil demonios la cabeza.

- _Charles ¿Quién te marcó? –_ preguntó Bruce de forma tímida, mientras varios pares de ojos se concentraron en él. El de ojos azules los miro confundido, no tenía idea de que diablos hablaban, estaba seguro que no tenía nada como una marca.

- _La mordida en tu cuello –_ señaló Peter Maximoff con un tono burlesco. Charles le dedicó una mirada de espanto y su mano rápidamente fue al lugar donde el animal de Lehnsherr había estado jugueteando la noche anterior, como pudo intentó mirarse en el reflejo de una cuchara, casi dio un grito al ver el horrible cardenal y las marcas de algunos dientes.

- _¿Sabes que significa en la prisión? –_ fue el turno de Parker al hablar, mientras sonreía de forma boba a Wade quien se sentaba a su lado, apoyando de forma demasiado cariñosa una mano en el muslo del más joven, ante el mutismo de Charle, fue él recién llegado quien decidió hablar.

- _Es que perteneces a alguien, una especia de advertencia. De seguro ahora nadie se atreverá a ponerte una mano encima –_ Charles tembló de furia, el imbécil de Erik no sólo lo había ultrajado sino que además se atrevía a tratarlo como un objeto, como su puto personal, eso sí que no se lo aguantaría.

Con aire decidido se levantó del lugar avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta el solitario hombre que se encontraba disfrutando su comida en silencio. Pero gruñó al sentir como algo caliente estaba corriendo por su pecho, al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos molestos ojos azules, para luego recibir una seria de insultos propiedad de Charles Xavier. Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión, siendo todo un espectáculo para los reos.

- _Una mamada a que Erik lo beso frente a todos –_ le propuso Wade en un susurro a Peter, quien sólo asistió sonrojado.

Bruce y Hank miraban algo nerviosos, sabían que el más bajo acostumbraba a enfrentar a los hombres sin problemas y más de alguna vez lo vieron poner en su lugar a algún imbécil. Pero eso era muy distinto, a poner en vergüenza frente a todos a Erik Lehnsherr, un dios griego metido en el bajo mundo, alguien con demasiado poder.

Erik lo tomó con fuerzas y Charles estuvo seguro que ahora sí que si le daba una paliza por ser un imbécil, pero el hombre sólo se levantó molesto y le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que el castaño cayera sobre la mesa y se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Steve rápidamente gruñó un par de advertencias para el alemán y Tony fue rápidamente a ver a su amigo, quien rápidamente aseguro que se encontraba bien, que lo mejor sería calmar los ánimos. Se sentó en silencio con sus amigos e intentó comer algo, aunque tenía tantas nauseas que lo único que quería era vomitar.

Gracias a ambos Peters, rápidamente la mesa se llenó de alguna conversación sin sentido, que hicieron a Charles dejar de pensar y se integrara forzando un par de sonrisas.

Kurt dio un salto al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro, de forma tímida levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los arrogantes ojos de Warren. El rubio le sonrío y le pidió amablemente que le acompañara, extendiendo su sonrisa al resto de los presentes.

Wade le miró molesto, se notaba a leguas que el chiquillo estaba nervioso ante la presencia del recién llegado, de inmediato alejó la mano de mocoso y le miro de forma desafiante, mientras Kurt temblaba nervioso mirando el suelo.

 _\- No te metas anciano, con Kurt tenemos algo pendiente –_ en un ágil movimiento, Warren le tomó por la cintura, clavando sus dedos de forma dolorosa, haciendo que el chico tuviera que contener una mueca de malestar.

- _Todo bien chicos, tenemos algo de que hablar –_ mentía como mejor podía, sin levantar la vista del suelo, para luego ser arrastrado fuera del comedor.

Peter Maximoff no dejó de mirarlo enojado, estaba seguro que ese bastardo intentaría algo con su amigo y él no se lo permitiría, apenas se perdieron de su vida se levantó de forma furiosa, dispuesto a resolver cuanto antes lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Pero sólo logró dar un par de pasos fuera de aquellas estancias, cuando Logan se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados y regalándole una mirada de reprimenda. El platinado le miró desconcertado, no entendía a ese candente y sexy anciano, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ni aunque estuviera el hombre más caliente del mundo ofreciéndose frente a él, dejaría a su amigo. Él era una persona de principios y por nada del mundo, dejaría botado a uno de los suyos por culpa de sus hormonas.

Cuando intentó avanzar ignorando a Howlett, este se irguió aún más y le impidió el paso.

- _Muévete anciano –_

_\- Deja de meterte en problemas ajenos –_

\- _Tú no te metas en mi vida –_ aunque por dentro Peter sólo quería rogarle que le metiera otra cosa y muy dentro de él.

Con ágiles movimientos logró eludirle y salió corriendo hacía las celdas, de seguro el bastardo de Warren le había llevado a su mejor amigo a Apocalipsis y estaba absolutamente seguro de que valía la pena tener algunos huesos quebrados con tal de que no violaran a su amigo.

Escuchó unos quejidos y entró a pasos apresurados, encontrándose a Kurt sin polera y a Warren recorriéndole el torso con la lengua, prestado especial atención en sus pezones. Ni siquiera lo pensó, cuando se dio cuenta ya había cruzado la cara del chico con un golpe.

Así se desató la furia, Warren se le lanzó encima y ambos acostumbrados a las peleas se comenzaron a golpear llenos de furia. Kurt sólo sollozaba y les pedía que pararan, pero por suerte Logan entró y les gruñó a ambos poniéndose entremedio.

- _Pet, yo quiero estar con él –_

- _Pe…pero Kurt él es… –_

 _\- Se lo que es, y sí, estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo -_ por primera vez la voz de Kurt salió firme, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo, pues lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo era abuso, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver como el rubio acababa con su amigo o peor, se lo llevaba directamente a la boca del lobo, en este caso Apocalipsis. Y en un rápido movimiento el más bajito se acercó a Warren y poniéndose en puntitas logró darle un casto beso.

El rubio quedó atónito, jamás pensó que el chico tendría ese tipo de gestos, por primera vez en la vida sentía algún cariño que no contuviera nada sexual. Con cuidado y sintiéndose un estúpido, rodeo la cintura del chiquillo, pero no como en el comedor, ahora fue un gesto sumamente cuidadoso.

Antes de que Peter pudiera replicar alguna cosa, Logan se lo echo al hombro tal como un costal de papas, el chico enfurruñado fue golpeando su espalda hasta que finalmente sintió algo blando bajo su cuerpo, apenas logró enfocar se dio cuenta que estaba en una celda y que no era la suya.

- _Mocoso por amor a Dios o a ti mismo, deja de meterte en problemas –_

_\- No te incumbe –_

_\- En eso te equivocas –_

_\- No eres nadie para mandarme –_

Con esas palabras y aún molesto Peter se pretendía ir de aquel lugar, jamás en su vida aguanto que le mandaran, de pequeño ni su madre lo podía controlar, ahora menor dejaría que un vejestorio de cuerpo tonificado intentara que acatara sus órdenes.

Pero lo que no espero es que aquel fornido cuerpo le apretara entre sus brazos y le diera un abrazo en el cual se sintió más que protegido, quiso quedarse en ese cálido lugar, pero tan rápido como había llegado el abrazo fue roto y el hombre le miró con una cara que no supo descifrar.

- _Haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero no volveré a salvar tu culo, ni aunque Apocalipsis te esté violando frente a mi –_ Logan abandonó el lugar bufando, dejando a un desconcertado Peter que le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que estaba sobrando, con parsimonia abandono el lugar.

Charles no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pero lo hizo al sentirse entumido. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía y su garganta ansiaba algunas gotas de agua, intentó moverse, pero se le hizo imposible, un profundo mareo lo obligó a volver a su posición original, en este caso, hecho un ovillo. Un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra la muralla, que lentamente volvió al mundo de los sueños.

 

_________

**Espero les haya gustado la continuación, sé que salieron poquitas parejas, pero para el próximo prometo más ¿alguna en especial?**

**Además, se avanzará el plan contra Thanos.**

**¡Gracias por leer, un abrazo!**


	7. Conexión

 

 

 

T’challa se encontraba aburrido en su celda, ninguno de los mocosos con que compartía lugar se encontraba, de cierta forma, extrañaba sus conversaciones sin sentido, sobre todo, adoraba los comentarios absurdos de Peter, si que era un chiquillo adorable.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, hace días que tenía atravesada la presencia de Barnes en la cabeza, no negaba que el hombre tenía buen cuerpo y después de todo llevaba tanto tiempo sin coger, que aunque en su vida jamás se había metido con un hombre, en esos momentos no le molestaría en absoluto. Se levantó con una idea en mente, quizás era su día de suerte.

No le extraño encontrarse a Bucky entrenando, era obvia la razón del porque el cuerpo de castaño estaba más que bien trabajado, sin querer se lamió los labios de forma lujuriosa, haciendo que un par de miradas se posaran en él, muchos reos incluso le hacían señas, prácticamente ofreciéndoseles. Sobre todo, los reos que acostumbraban a vestir de mujer, estaba seguro que hasta vio a uno tocarse el miembro para hacer aún más obscena la invitación. Pero el moreno no les prestó atención, a pasos firmes fue hasta Bucky, susurrándole un par de elogios al oído.

Barnes dio un salto al sentir la presencia del otro, pero rápidamente se giró para ofrecerle una sonrisa socarrona, para él tampoco era indiferente la presencia de aquel guapo hombre. Rápidamente se pusieron a jugar básquetbol, ambos se defendían y terminaron siendo la entretención de un par de reos. Nadie podía negar que la escena que ofrecían era alucinante, sus trabajados cuerpos se movían con agilidad, el sudor corría por su cara y sus cabellos revueltos, sólo los hacían lucir aún más sexys.

Terminaron sentados en el suelo, estaban rendidos y respiraban de forma entrecortada, necesitan con urgencia un baño, a esas horas sólo podrían acceder a una ducha fría, pero era mejor que nada. T’Challa en un ágil movimiento se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para que Bucky se parara, juntos fueron a tomar un más que merecido baño.

Pese al agua helada, la temperatura en el lavado estaba elevada. Ambos hombres se encontraban solos y tan sólo a un par de metros, ambos se daban miradas nada disimuladas y al parecer, ambos tenían la misma idea en mente.

El moreno tomó la iniciativa, poniéndose tras Bucky, haciendo que éste diera un respingo al sentir la erección de aquel hombre. Tomó acción y acercó su cuerpo aún más, como invitándolo a la acción. No falto mucho para que T’Challa jugueteara con su entrada, para en una rápida estocada comenzara a embestirlo de forma violenta contra las murallas del baño, ambos gruñían mientras el agua fría corría por sus cuerpos, pero a ellos no les interesaba, pues después de todo estaban concentrados en sentir la pasión desenfrenada que los rodeaba, sólo era algo físico pero les hacía sentir realmente bien, no les interesaba pensar en ese momento sólo vivir el momento.

Peter Maximoff dio un respingo al ver semejante escena y en un rápido movimiento estuvo fuera del baño, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía negar que Bucky y T’Challa se veían sumamente candentes, pero eso del voyerismo no le iba. Se giró y salió rápidamente del lugar tarareando una canción, necesitaba olvidar aquellos gemidos, pero estaba más que seguro que semejante escena no se borraría rápidamente de su cabeza.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y bufó molesto, ninguno de sus más cercanos estaba cerca y él era de los que solo se aburría rápidamente. Sonrío cuando se le acerco Hank y Alex, si mal no recordaba, los mayores se veían serios y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sobre todo cuando ambos hombres se miraron de forma cómplice, a continuación, el joven Maximoff fue testigo de como una red de hombres se estaba armando contra Thanos y si él podía hacer algo por los demás, estaba más que dispuesto a colaborar aunque se trate de una misión peligrosa.

 

- _Maximoff no puedes decirle absolutamente a nadie, basta que se filtre un rumor y estamos acabados –_ le gruñó Alex, quien ya se había visto arrepentido de confiar en el mocoso. Sólo lo había hecho porque Clint le había comentado que el chiquillo era hermano de la “bruja escarlata” y esa mujer sabía demasiados secretos del bajo mundo.

- _Se que me veo como un irresponsable e inmaduro, pero chicos ustedes no saben nada. Yo en cambio, llevo sobreviviendo en el bajo mundo desde que tengo memoria, Wanda y yo, conocemos más gente y hemos presenciado más muerte que cualquiera de ustedes y te doy mi palabra que ambos te ayudaremos para que ningún otro niño o niña deba pasar lo que nosotros vivimos –_ ambos le miraron asombrados, ninguno había visto a Peter Maximoff tan serio, al parecer el mocoso tenía una personalidad mucho más profundo de la que demostraba.

Como si no hubieran conversando ninguna palabra de la magnitud que acababan de hacerlo, Peter se levantó del banco, echándose un par de caramelos a la boca, se fue caminando mientras cantaba _Sweet dreams,_ les dedicó una última sonrisa iluminada y haciendo un gesto con mano se despidió de los chicos, necesitaba pensar todo lo que acaba de enterarse, además de encontrar la forma en que Wanda se involucrara sin que llegase a verse afectada.

 

 

- _Stark aprobaron tu solicitud, ahora toca tu parte del trato –_ Clint susurró en su oído dándole una sonrisa, pero en un movimiento brusco fue alejado del castaño, recibiendo la mirada penetrante de unos hermosos ojos azules, estaba seguro que Rogers le había soltado un gruñido.

- _Barton se te perdió algo ¿acaso no has visto la marca de mi hombre? –_

 _\- Amor sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti, además Clint todo me estaba dando el visto bueno a lo que solicitamos –_ Steve rápidamente comprendió la referencia – _cariño, que te parece ir “intensificar” mi marca –_ una mano rodeó la cintura de Tony y le dio un cariñoso beso en el cuello – _Barton, pronto tus mayores tendrán noticias de un tal Matt Murdock –_ se despidió con un beso al aire, ambos hombres lo dejaron solos, al parecer les urgía llegar a su celda compartida, el policía infiltrado sólo pudo hacer una mueca de asco.

 

 

 

Loki se encontraba leyendo un libro de forma concentrada, estaba realmente a gusto al sentir como los torpes dedos de Thor pasaban de forma gentil por sus cabellos. No podía creer todos los años que llevaban juntos, se conocían desde del jardín de niños, tan sólo siendo unos mocosos habían sentido un flechazo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- _¿Qué paso amor? –_

 _\- Recordaba todos los años que te ignoré, mi bobo favorito –_ con cuidado tomó las mejillas del rubio, dándole un casto beso en los labios, recibiendo un par de cosquillas en respuesta.

- _Loki fuiste muy cruel, recuerdas cuanto simulaste acostarte con Fandral –_

 _-_ Aún le deben doler tus golpes, mi Dios – explotaron en una carcajada.

La pareja se comenzó a reír, siempre les ha agradado recordar sus años de juventud, en la cual ambos se orbitaron como si fueran satélites. Su conexión estaba más allá de las cosas mundanas, como si una especie de fuerza invisible lo obligara a estar juntos.

De un momento a otro se pusieron serios, Thor había estado hablando con su padre. Odín, un político de renombre le actualizó con lo que estaba ocurriendo, como las cosas que creía rumores eran más que ciertas, el pelinegro que lo conocía bastante bien l miró de forma inquisitiva hasta que su novio no tuvo más opción que soltar la verdad.

- _Odín consiguió una visita fuera del horario normal porque…Loki…las cosas están mal, Thanos –_ basto ese nombre para que el psicólogo se estremeciera, después de todo había sido ese narcotraficante quien lo culpó del suicidio de su hijo, Corvus Glaive, por su culpa y poder el tendría que pasar años en prisión.

- _Ese malnacido –_ Loki no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de rabia, aún le dolía saber que por culpa de ese bastardo había perdido su libertad y había arrastrado a su amor en ello.

Thor le rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a darle besos en la coronilla, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su espalda en un vago intento por calmar a su hombre. Loki se acurrucó aún más en su pecho y lloró un poco más fuerte, no era común que se quebrara, sólo lo había hecho un par de contadas ocasiones, siempre en los brazos de su novio.

Pero ese día estaba sensible, ya llevaba un año en esa pocilga y aún le quedaban varios más por cumplir, le dolía no estar haciendo lo que había planeado. Si no fuera por culpa de Thanos él ya estaría casado y con hijos, tal como se lo había propuesto Thor.

Lloró aún con más intensidad, haciendo que el rubio le cubriera aún mejor con sus brazos y le susurrara tiernas palabras de amor, poco a poco Loki se fue calmando sin dejar de sentirse protegido en los cálidos brazos de su amor.

 

 

 

\- _Buenas noches Petey, por cierto, recuerda que te debo una mamada –_ le besó la frente y se fue del lugar conversando con sí mismo, como siempre acostumbraba. El castaño no pudo más que sonrojarse en el lugar, quedándose estático al sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza ante tales palabras, estaba seguro que otro lugar de su cuerpo no tardaría en reaccionar.

 

 

Erik entró molesto a la habitación, aunque era de lo más común pues él acostumbraba a tener un rostro amargo la mayor parte del día. Esa tarde estaba irritado porque cierto castaño de ojos azules no había aparecido en ningún lugar, ni siquiera para la cena, debía castigar a ese idiota por haberlo dejado en ridículo frente a todos, se encargaría personalmente de torturarlo.

Un grito de un guardia les indicó que en un par de minutos cerrarían las celdas y apagarían las luces, haciendo que Lehnsherr sólo refunfuñara un poco más, pues aún no había rastros de Charles.

Pero en medio del alboroto que se producía previo al cierre de puertas, logró distinguir una tos. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente al lugar de donde parecían provenir, encontrándose con un bulto que al parecer era Charles, le dio una mirada curiosa, para ignorarlo e irse a su cama, se sentía algo cansado, aún no se recuperaba de la celda de castigo.

Se tapó hasta la nariz pues la noche estaba tan o más helada que la anterior, las celdas se cerraron en un fuerte golpe y la luz se apagó, provocando que la prisión se sumiera en un absoluto silencio. Erik estaba por quedarse dormido cuando un pensamiento le hizo levantarse de golpe. Acababa de recordar que la noche anterior en medio de su rabia le había arrebatado todas las mantas al castaño, de un salto estuvo frente al bulto humano, llamado Charles Xavier.

Aproximó su mano para intentar despertarlo, pero al hacerlo notó como el chico estaba caliente, no tenía que ser médico para darse cuenta que el castaño estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Rápidamente prendió una pequeña lampara de muro que apenas daba algo de luminosidad, agarró una vieja polera y la fue a empapar a la llave que había en la celda. Giro el cuerpo de Charles, quien estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba de forma entrecortada, colocando el frío paño en su frente.

- _Mierda príncipe, ¿eres un debilucho no? –_

A los pocos minutos decidió que no era suficiente, teniendo que mojar otro par de prendas para poner en distintos lugares del cuerpo de Charles, necesitaba bajar cuanto antes la fiebre.

- _A…gu…a –_ pedía una voz rasposa entre jadeos – _du..e..le –_

Como pudo el alemán le llevó algo de agua, un inconsciente Charles algo tomó, para luego volver al mundo de los sueños y delirios producto de la fiebre. No podía quedarse dormido, sabiendo que el chico estaba tan mal, pero tampoco se atrevía a avisarle a alguno de los guardias, de seguro los golpearían a ambos por molestar, ya se aseguraría al día siguiente de que Strange lo revise, ni loco dejaría al de ojos azules en manos de Trask.

De un momento a otro y producto de la fiebre Charles comenzó a lloriquear quejándose de frío, haciendo que Erik Lehnsherr no encontrara nada mejor que llevarse todas las mantas a su cama, meterse en el lugar y rodearlo con sus brazos. Estaba seguro que quizás no ayudaría a bajar la fiebre que aún tenía el castaño, pero al menos se aseguraría que no pasara frío.

- _No te mueras mi príncipe –_

Susurró de forma descuidada, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando por el cansancio, además no podía negar que tener a un caliente Charles al lado era perfecto para pasar aquella helada noche. A los pocos minutos se durmió, jugueteando con una hebra castaña entre sus dedos.

 

 

 

- _Stephen cariño ven aquí –_ el doctor de la prisión ni siquiera se inmutó, su vista seguía en aquel libro, al parecer el _Netter_ le resultado asombroso – _Strange no te comportes como un niño y ven acá en este instante, además ese libro de anatomía de seguro te lo sabes al revés y al derecho desde primer año de medicina –_

Con una mueca el castaño soltó el libro que azotó el suelo _– no te aguanto, anciano insoportable –_ a pasos parsimoniosos se sentó en el sofá, colocando su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, quien le comenzó a acariciar como si de un gato se tratara – _Everett ¿qué mierda está pasando con Thanos? –_ el ambiente rápidamente se tornó tenso, el agente de la CIA se frotaba las manos e intentaba aclarar su garganta.

\- _La misión debemos apurarla. Thanos está tomando el control de la ciudad, el bajo mundo sólo le pertenece a su organización, “las gemas” están por todas partes, sus prostitutas y guardias están asesinando a quien intente desbaratar. Y lo peor de todo, es que está tomando el control de la política, Stephen júrame que de acá no saldrá –_ asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza – _tiene amenazados a todos los políticos y sus familias, además algunos han aparecido muertos con evidentes signos de tortura –_ Strange sólo abrió los ojos asombrado, mientras sus manos temblaron al ver las fotografías extendidas por su novio, era aberrante lo que veía – _necesitamos encontrarlo, esto va a explotar, podría llegar a controlar un país con el dinero y al fuerza que creemos que tiene –_

Stephen se levantó de golpe y con sus brazos acunó a su novio, dándole suaves besos en la sien para calmarlo. Entendía muy bien en el dilema en que estaba y lo peligroso que se tornaba la misión, tal sólo un día significaba más poder para Thanos y las cosas podrían salirse pronto de control. Poco a poco las caricias se comenzaron a intensificar, al parecer el agente Ross necesitaba liberar tensiones porque de un momento a otro le quitó la camisa a su novio, para rápidamente comenzar a lamer su pecho, colocando especial atención en sus pezones.

Strange intentó tomar el control, pero rápidamente fue inmovilizado y puesto sobre el sofá, Everett tomo con una sola mano tomó sus delgadas muñecas, susurrándole un par de palabras obscenas. A continuación, le arrancó el pantalón de un tirón, para luego comenzar a juguetear con su entrada, haciendo que el médico de la prisión soltara pequeños gemidos, no falto mucho para que su novio lo embistiera con fuerza, a ambos les gustaba la situación. A uno le encantaba ser quien domaba, mientras al otro le volvía loco ser sumiso en la cama, sólo a Ross le podía ceder el control.

 

**No me he demorado nada en actualizar porque tuve un momento de inspiración <3  **

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Pareja favorita?**

**Espero con ansias tu voto/comentario, así sé que te gusta y me animas a continuar.**

**¡Gracias a todos quienes me siguen, y si quieren leer más de las parejas de X-Men vayan a mi otra historia “De bailes y rencores” los espero! **


	8. Resfrío

****

 

Peter despertó sobresaltado, acaba de tener un mal sueño. Aún en sus pesadillas se hacían presente los momentos vividos en su infancia, como su madre consumida por las drogas les gritaba llena de rencor, les hacía sufrir y muchas veces llegaba a los golpes.

Como desde muy pequeño tuvo que aprender a robar para llevar algo de alimento a su boca y a la de su hermana, incluso a su madre, la cual sólo se prostituía para pagarse un par de gemas.

Pero pese a todo no odiaba a Erik, su madre solo le revelo su nombre un poco antes de morir, explicando que el hombre nunca supo de la existencia de los mellizos, ella le pidió perdón entre lágrimas por una infancia arrebatada, el platinado sólo pudo responder lindas palabras de cortesía y besar la tibia frente de su madre mientras su vida se extinguía, pero por dentro siempre estarían las huellas del dolor, de la inexistencia de un padre y de una infancia,  marcado por el abandono y el maltrato.

Solía soñar con los azotes, como apretaba los dientes y dejaba que su madre descargara toda su furia en él y no en su hermana, todo por culpa de las putas drogas, que la hacían volverse una loca. Mientras calmaba su respiración, pudo escuchar a sus compañeros de celda, T’Challa gemía bajito al parecer sus sueños eran muy distintos, por otro lado, Kurt sollozaba, pero el chico no se sentía ánimos para consolarlo, se quedó mirando el vacío hasta que el algún momento se volvió a dormir entre recuerdos.

 

Charles se despertó algo mareado y con la nariz tapada, tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver quien estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cara, nada menos que Erik Lehnsherr, el imbécil más guapo de toda la prisión. Sentía las manos del hombre en sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente se acercó aún más para sentir el calor corporal, hasta que finalmente se acurrucó en su pecho.

De inmediato el calor le reconforto, su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido y sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero de alguna forma la presencia de Erik lograba calmarlo. Era tan distinto estar con el alemán cuando se encontraba durmiendo, pues se veía tan pacífico y sus facciones no dejaban ver su lado gruñón, Charles se apretujo aún más pues el frío matutino se estaba colando. Se sintió algo avergonzado al sentir demasiado cerca la erección matutina de aquel hombre, pero el sueño y el cansancio lo sumieron nuevamente en aquellos distorsionados sueños producto de la fiebre.

 

Strange se despierta adolorido, su hombre últimamente estaba siendo más rudo que de costumbre, aún así lo amaba. Se giró hasta quedar frente a él, con cuidado le acaricio la mejilla, susurrando cuanto lo amaba, ya llevaban mucho tiempo de pareja, pero aún no vivían juntos del todo, Everett aun no estaba convencido, lo que hacía que el médico de la prisión se sintiera algo deprimido.

Dio un respingo al ver como el agente de la CIA estaba despierto, de inmediato se sonrojo al sentir la penetrante mirada de su hombre, quien rápidamente extendió una de sus manos para devolverle las caricias.

- _Perdón amor, fui muy rudo –_

 _\- No te preocupes –_ el médico le resto importancia, para luego darle la espalda. Realmente lo que más le dolía es que su novio es que no estuviera seguro de su relación, sobre todo, que no lo admitiera frente a nadie y mucho menos se atreviera a hacer demostraciones públicas, como si le avergonzara.

Everett se despidió, pues tenía mucho trabaja por hacer. Stephen no trabajaba hasta la tarde, así que envolviéndose en las blancas sábanas terminó hecho un ovillo, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza y lentamente se estaba deprimiendo, necesitaba huir a su palacio mental.

 

Erik se sentía extraño, no recordaba la última vez que había despertado con algún cuerpo a su lado, pero sinceramente le agradaba sentir la calidez del castaño. Quien en esos momentos se encontraba dormido, aunque tosía de vez en cuando. Rápidamente puso su mano en la frente, para notar que Charles estaba ardiendo en fiebre, necesitaba averiguar un par de cosas cuanto antes, pero primero volvió a su cama, pues en cualquier momento aparecían los guardias para despertarles y mandarlos a la ducha matutina.

Para su mala suerte esa mañana estaba de turno Stryker, quien al ver que el castaño no despertaba prácticamente lo había botado de la cama, haciendo que Charles le mirara confundido y se levantara con una mueca de dolor. Erik tuvo que apretar los puños furioso, pero no estaba en posición de hacer o decir algo, de seguro el imbécil del guardia lo mandaría a la celda de castigo y en esos momentos un par de ojos azules lo necesitaba.

Apenas quedaron solos Lehnsherr se le acercó para ayudarlo a llegar a las duchas.

- _No digas que te sientes mal –_ Charles le miraba sin entender, pensando que el hombre de seguro se estaba burlando de él – _primero debemos averiguar que Strange esté de turno, si está Trask es mejor esperar, ese tipo es peligroso –_ le susurro con voz firme, el castaño solo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza pues su garganta se encontraba adolorida, aunque no podía negar que le agradaba ver una faceta tan tierna en su compañero de celda, estaba seguro que la fiebre le estaba haciendo alucinar.

 

Erik dejó al de ojos azules con Hank y Bruce, para luego darse una rápida ducha e ir por aquel mocoso impertinente que de seguro tenía algo de información, después de todo, prácticamente vivía en la enfermería.

- _Mocoso ven un momento –_ Peter se le quedó mirando, nunca había tenido contacto directo con Magneto, su padre. De inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle la verdad, de contarle toda su vida en ausencia de él, pero, por otro lado, temía ser rechazado.

- _Dime –_

 _\- Sabes si es turno de Strange –_ el platinado le quedó mirando, no entendía a que iba su pregunta – _Es Charles está ardiendo en fiebre, y no creo que sea conveniente que vaya con el bastardo de Trask –_ el menor le dio corta sonrisa para salir disparado a averiguar y de paso tomar algunas medicinas que tenía escondidas, cortesía de las visitas de Wanda.

Lamentablemente Stephen no tenía turno hasta la tarde, haciendo que Erik maldijera en voz baja, al platinado estaba sospechando que había sentimientos involucrados. Él acostumbrado a cuidar a su hermana, le puso un par de paños fríos a Charles, fue por un té y le dio algunas pastillas, al parecer su padre era un inútil porque no tenía idea de como tratar a un enfermo.

Cuando Erik se fue por su desayuno, el mocoso se ofreció a cuidar al castaño a quien quería un montón, pues el hombre siempre tenía una sonrisa, era muy cariñoso y sobre todo, hacía sacar lo mejor de Magneto, aunque este último no se diera cuenta.

Un ataque de tos atacó a Charles, haciendo que Peter se asustara al ver como el hombre prácticamente había dejado de respirar, como pudo lo sentó y le ayudo a beber un poco del té ya frío, cuando Charles cayo inconsciente producto de la fiebre, él le cambió ropa y luego puso nuevamente los paños húmedos.

- _Hey Charles debes recuperarte, me agradas como futura mamá –_ soltó de repente, sin pensarlo mucho. Pero sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver como unos azules ojos le miraban sin pestañar, ahora la había cagado, por suerte, el castaño se volvió a dormir, haciendo que Peter diera un suspiro aliviado.

 

Peter estaba tomando sol cuando Kurt se sentó a su lado, el chico se veía agotado. Peter soltó un grito al ver la marca en el cuello de su amigo, de inmediato lo tomó por los hombros para ver si lo que estaba ahí era real.

- _Dime quien fue el bastardo –_ gruño enojado, su amigo tenía un lindo cardenal con unas marcas de dientes, era una mordida horrible y estaba seguro que a Kurt le debía doler.

- _Warren –_ al decir esas palabras Peter se puso de pie para ir a ajustar cuentas con ese hijo de puta – _pero Peter yo se lo pedí, ahora soy su chico_ –  no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se hiciera presente, mientras Peter no entendía nada – _Pet es mejor ser de él a que Apocalipsis me tome para su antojo –_ su amigo le miro perplejo no sabía que pensar – _Charles tiene a Erik y tú a Logan, necesito cuidar mi trasero de alguna forma. . . y Warren no es tan malo–_ sin pensarlo algunas lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas, se odiaba por ser tan débil y sobre todo, porque ahora no era más que una puta, un simple objeto sexual.

- _Yo no tengo a ningún imbécil que me cuide –_ gruño enojado.

- _Pero Logan te cuida igual, aunque no tengas su marca –_

 _\- No me hagas reír a ese anciano ni siquiera le importo. Nunca pensé que te venderías de esa forma, eres una puta cualquiera –_ se sentía mal por soltar aquellas palabras a su mejor amigo, pero por alguna razón se sentía molesto, bufó un par de veces y dejó a su amigo llorando.

Warren quien estaba cerca oyó las palabras de Peter hacía su chico, quien en esos momentos daba hipidos entre llantos.  Una sonrisa sádica cruzó su rostro, le haría saber a su jefe que el platinado no tenía la marca de Logan, así que esa noche podría disfrutar sin problemas de aquel cuerpo. Dando grandes zancadas estuvo al lado de Kurt, quien al verlo dio un salto mientras atropelladas palabras intentaban salir de su boca, pero el más alto le rodeo con sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en la coronilla, se sentía idiota pero su cuerpo ardía por consolar al chico, no soportaba verlo llorar, le daban nauseas al recordar como él mismo era el culpable de la gran mayoría de sus lágrimas.

Peter se sentó ofuscado al lado de un idiota que siempre sonreía, según había escuchado le llamaban _“Starlord”_ . El hombre le miro de forma cálida y le extendió uno de sus auriculares, el platinado lo tomó con algo de duda, pero al oír la música que sonaba no pudo más que sonreír, después de todo _Queen_ era una gran banda.

Rápidamente ambos entablaron una animada conversación, ambos compartían el mismo gusto por la música. Peter se reprendía por no haber interactuado antes con aquel hombre, quien era sumamente simpático, divertido y alegre, estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante podrían ser grandes amigos, ya que el idiota de Kurt ahora gustaba de ser una puta del bajo mundo.  

Logan daba grandes caladas a su habano sin dejar de mirar a Peter y a aquel idiota, por alguna razón quería partirle la cara a Quill.

Hubo tarde de visitas, Peter sonrío al ver a su hermana quien rápidamente le envolvió en un abrazo para luego hacer una inspección visual en busca de nuevos golpes, sabía como era el idiota de su hermano.

Ambos mellizos fueron testigos de como una rubia de gran porte se ponía a vociferar llamando a su hermano, un azorado Azazel intentaba calmarla, pero la mujer sólo le gruñía aún más. Peter tuvo que intervenir informado la situación de Charles, quien para esa hora ya debía estar junto con Strange, la rubia le agradeció con una radiante sonrisa para luego mirar con enojo al guardia y exigirle que le llevara con su hermano, el hombre no tuvo más opción que ceder y acompañar a la señorita Raven con Charles.

- _Terminaran juntos –_ dijo Wanda señalando lo obvio – _discúlpate con Kurt y cuéntame lo que está en tu cabeza –_ le dijo con una voz monótona.

- _Wow Wanda das miedo –_ bajo la voz – _no puedo hacerlo aquí, pide la habitación de novios –_

_\- Somos hermanos genio –_

_\- A los que les va el incesto –_ él rodo los ojos mientras Wanda le miraba arrugando la nariz.

La chica, aunque sonrojada y odiando profundamente al imbécil de su hermano tuvo que solicitar ir a aquella habitación, pero al notar que el único guardia disponible era Vision, sólo quería asesinar a su hermano por el bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar.

El guardia sólo le dio una sonrisa, lo cual desconcertó a la chica, pues se esperaba las miradas de asco o los comentarios sobre lo sucio que eran, pues eso sería lo normal. Pero el guardia era todo menos normal, pues reaccionó de forma amable en todo momento e incluso les escoltó hasta alguna de aquellas habitaciones maritales.

Apenas entraron Peter estalló en una carcajada, mientras su hermana aún roja le miraba enojada.

­- _Wandis relájate, Vision estaba al tanto de mi plan y sabe que no tendremos sexo –_ aún no podía superar la cara de vergüenza de su hermana, riendo nuevamente de forma descontrolada. La bruja escarlata más que enojada con su hermano se tiró como una fiera, dándole un buen par de golpes por ser un idiota.

Pero de la nada Peter se puso serio y tomando las manos de su hermana le pidió que lo escuchara, tranquilamente comenzó a relatar todo lo que había hablado con Hank y Alex, la castaña no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran al pensar en su infancia, prometiendo ayudar en todo lo necesario, ya que ella tenía demasiado información y era un muy buen contacto.

Logan no ponía atención a lo que su hija relataba, sus dientes sonaban producto de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando. Primero Peter había hecho amistad con el idiota de Quill y ahora el desviado estaba en la habitación con la hermosa chica que había escuchado era su hermana, no podía creer lo repugnante que podía ser el chico.  

Pero dio un salto al ver como Laura salía corriendo y se iba a los brazos del platinado, quien aunque asombrado le correspondió al abrazo y luego se agacho para quedar a su altura, poniéndole total atención a lo que Laura le estaba relatando. La castaña le miraba más atrás con una linda e inocente sonrisa, no podía creer que esos mismos hermanos que se veían sumamente adorables en realidad eran unos sucios que se acostaban.

- _Laura ven acá, aléjate de los Maximoff, son unos degenerados –_ Peter y Wanda no podían abrir más los ojos, pero el primero en actuar fue Peter quien le gruño.

- _No te golpeo o insulto porque está tu hija presente, pero más tarde veremos –_

- _Tú no podrías hacerme ni un rasguño, inténtalo mocoso –_ respondió de forma burlesca, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Peter y Laura, su hija ni conocía al mocoso idiota y ya estaba tomando por parte de él, se sentía traicionado. La chica se despidió alegre de los Maximoff con un par de golosinas y se fue a terminar la conversación con su padre. Peter quedó enojado, quería estampar un buen par de derechas en ese animal, su día iba de mal en peor.

Dio un cálido abrazo a su hermana pidiendo que se cuidara en su nueva misión, ambos juntos harían lo que fuera para evitar que nuevos niños y niñas vivieran aquel infierno que a ellos les tocó.

 

Raven dio un grito al ver a su hermano en una camilla, corrió a abrazarlo y llenarlo de mimos. Su mirada rápidamente se encontró con aquel semental maravilloso que según Charles le explicó era su compañero de celda, como toda una dama le agradeció batiendo sus pestañas, pero Erik ni siquiera volteo a verla, pues su atención estaba en el castaño quien nuevamente tosía.

La rubia dio una sonrisa torcida, para luego fijar su atención en el guapo doctor quien miraba con una expresión similar, al parecer ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Para cuando Charles despertó ya era bastante entrada la tarde, gracias a Stephen, Raven aún estaba presente, el castaño no tenía palabras para agradecer al médico por permitirle ver a su hermana, la mujer se despidió tranquila, al ver que la peor parte del resfrío había pasado y su hermano se veía tan animado como siempre, incluso se sonrojo cuando ella relato como lo encontró con Erik en la enfermería, quien había desaparecido un par de horas atrás.

- _Matt Murdock lo logró, nos casaremos –_ soltó de la nada Tony, haciendo que Steve prácticamente botara de su boca el té que tranquilamente se estaba bebiendo – _así que en un par de días seremos esposos –_ se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso en los labios.

El rubio sólo le pudo corresponder tomando sus labios de forma posesiva, aún estaba inseguro sobre la magnitud de aquel paso, pero aún así, sabía que sólo Tony sería el amor de su vida.

- _Hey no comas pan delante de los pobres –_ les reprocho Loki divertido, mientras jalaba de la mano de su novio, para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas.

 _\- No seas hipócrita, que tú lo menos que tienes es hambre–_ le reprocho Stark divertido. Ambos eran muy amigos y juntos eran los más divos y guapos de la cárcel, además, tenían en común tener dos enormes rubios y torpes hombres como novios.

Tanto Steve como Thor solo pudieron reír de las actitudes de sus chicos, luego los cuatro hombres comenzaron una amena conversación, mientras los Stark-Rogers les contaban sus planes, él cual llevarían a cabo en un par de días en la misma prisión. Loki sería el testigo de Tony, mientras Steve tenía pensado a Barnes, al pensar en su amigo se extraño en no verlo durante el día, pero Tony y Loki divertidos le explicaron que según un rumor, lo había visto muy cerca de T’Challa.

De repente el ambiente se puso serio, Tony y Steve habían hablado durante la tarde con Barton, para que el plan funcionara necesitarían ampliar la red de aliados y con permiso de Clint le contarían todo a sus amigos, sabían el vínculo cercano que compartían con Thanos y nadie más que ellos ansiaban venganza, además, la familia de Thor y la da de Loki eran personajes sumamente influyentes en la política y la farándula, respectivamente.  De seguro algo bueno podría salir de aquella alianza.

- _Los esperamos en nuestra celda en quince minutos –_ demandó Tony, algo incomodo al ver como algunos ojos curiosos los miraban, acto que no paso desapercibido por Loki.

 _\- Esto de cambiar parejas, fue una gran idea. Nada como hacer swinging –_ los ojos curiosos rápidamente los miraron con asco, haciendo que los cuatro hombres se fueran tranquilos a conversar algunas fases del próximo plan.

Peter Parker tenían las mejillas coloradas y un par de lágrimas se le habían escapado, mientras de su boca no paraban de salir gemidos, Wade estaba cumpliendo lo que debía de su apuesta.

Aunque el menor intento sacar su miembro de aquella libidinosa boca, Wade no se lo permitió, terminando en la boca de aquel hombre quien sólo le sonrió divertido.

- _¿Más animado mi niño?, nadie necesita la visita de esa tal tía May –_ Peter no pudo evitar recordar porque esa tarde había estado tan triste, por suerte su nuevo “amigo” se encercaba de ayudarlo con divertidas ocurrencias y ahora con unas mamadas inigualables, el mayor lo envolvió en un abrazo y le beso la coronilla, no sabía que le había hecho ese niño, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

- _Pet ¿quieres ser mi novio? –_ el castaño no podía creer lo que Wade le estaba ofreciendo, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos, en pocos días se había enamorado del mayor - _¿me dejarías marcarte? –_ ante esas palabras Peter se sintió un poco dolido, en la cárcel ser marcado no significaba más que ser la puta de alguien, al parecer Wade sólo lo quería para eso – _Cariño, es solo para espantar a los imbéciles, aunque no me molestaría partirles la cara cada vez que te miren, es sólo si tú quieres, mi novio lo serás igual –_ Peter se sentía tan querido que no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza y entre susurros pedir tener aquel horrendo cardenal en su cuello, pero contrario a lo que pensó no fue un acto violento, al contrario Wade lo hizo con mucho amor sin siquiera exigirle algo de sexo a cambio, lo fue a dejar a su celda y se despidió con un beso en la frente, Parker se sentía entre nubes.

Casi dio un grito al ver como T’Challa y Bucky se revolcaban en una de las camas, tuvo que fingir una tos para que los hombres notaran su presencia y el moreno abandonara el lugar con una sonora carcajada, mientras Bucky le regalaba una mirada curiosa al percatarse en su cuello, haciendo que el chiquillo sonrojado le contara todo lo sucedido.

Peter iba camino a su celda, dispuesto a disculparse con Kurt. Cantaba de forma bajita una canción de Eurythmics cuando unos brazos lo tomaron y lo arrastraron sin dejarle ver, tenía que defenderse o todo podría acabar muy mal. . .

 

 


	9. En acción

Kurt estaba sollozando, entre lágrimas le contaba a T’Challa la pelea que había tenido con Peter. El moreno lo quería como un hermanito pequeño, así que tendría una buena conversación con Peter, el mocoso no tenía ningún derecho a tratar a su amigo de esa forma, quizás lo que necesitaba era una buena reprimenda.

Erik estaba bufando enojado en su celda, el idiota de Strange había decidido que lo mejor sería que Charles pasara la noche en la enfermería. Así que se acostó en la cama del castaño, se arropó con todas las mantas y pensando en aquel cálido cuerpo que había abrazado la noche anterior, logró quedarse dormido rápidamente.

- _¡Qué asco! Quita esa horrible sonrisa de tu rostro –_ le gritó Logan a Wade, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

- _Es que Logan no sabes lo que acaba de pasar –_  

- _No me interesa –_

- _Ahora soy novio de Peter Parker –_

De esa forma, Wade comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalles como le había hecho una mamada a Peter, recalcando cada dos segundos lo bueno que era el chico y lo feliz que estaba. Logan sólo bufaba molesto, no sabía que pecado había cometido para tener al imbécil de Wilson como compañero de celda, sus absurdas conversaciones lo estaban irritando, quizás debería dale un buen golpe para dejarlo noqueado.

 

Loki se encontraba sobre el pecho de Thor, jugueteaba con sus cabellos y regalaba cariñosos besos por su torso desnudo, haciendo que el rubio tuviera una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos habían quedado preocupados luego de la conversación con los Stark-Rogers, ellos más que nadie, sabían las consecuencias de meterse con Thanos.

\- _¿Qué opinas? –_

 _\- Humm Loki no estoy muy seguro, es peligroso –_ lo quedó mirando fijamente – _no quiero que nada malo te pase y tengo miedo –_ no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de frustración.

- _Cariño yo estoy dentro del plan, pero no te obligaré a nada. Vengarme de Thanos es la única forma de lograr mi paz –_ se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para luego levantarse a ir a su cama, aquella que prácticamente jamás utilizaba. Se giró mirando hacía la muralla y luego se tapo con una fina manta la cabeza.

El rubio contó mentalmente hasta diez, luego se levantó tal como lo había hecho su novio. Se puso en la cama y le rodeo con sus brazos, no hacía falta que preguntara para saber que su novio estaba llorando, últimamente estaba más triste que de costumbre.

Le abrazo por la espalda, dándole cariñosos besos en el hombro. Sentía como su chico comenzaba a llorar con más ganas, sobre todo cuando este se giró y se enterró en su pecho, Thor solo le acaricia intentando calmarlo. Loki que se veía como un hombre fuerte, pero por dentro seguía siendo el pequeño niño mimado que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo.

- _Thor, el idiota de Stark se casará antes que nosotros –_ gimió aún más fuerte, mientras su novio estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer las palabras de su Loki. Acaso el de ojos verdes estaba llorando por aquella nimiedad.

 

- _Cariño dime que no estás llorando por esa estupidez, o te juro que le daré un buen par de nalgadas a ese hermoso trasero tuyo –_ escucho la risa de Loki resonar en su pecho, lo que hizo que le abrazara con aún más fuerza.

- _Por supuesto que sí –_ levanto y le sacó la lengua en señal de jugueteo, pero dio un respingo al sentir una nalgada y un gruñido por parte de Thor.

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a subir en intensidad, atrás habían quedado las lágrimas y el llanto, ahora solo se escuchaba en jadeo y el sonido de sus besos, juntos derrochaban lujuria.

 _-_ _Me importa una mierda que Tony se case, es sólo que nosotros no lo estamos por culpa de Thanos –_ explicó Loki sonrojado, escondiéndose en el cuello de su novio.

- _Pero pronto lo vamos a estar amor. No te dejaré sólo en esta locura, juntos derrocaremos a ese bastardo –_ fue en ese momento que el azabache comenzó a devorar sus labios en un intento por demostrar su gratitud.

Una segunda tanda de sexo se hizo presente, sólo que ahora más que pasión desenfrenada, era un acto de profundo amor. Eran movimientos lentos, con caricias y tiernos besos, una promesa implícita de que estarían juntos para siempre, y que juntos podían contra cualquier contratiempo.

Luego se quedaron despiertos pensando en su forma de colaborar, necesitarían de sus familias y sus dineros, Loki se quedó callado súbitamente ideando un plan, después de todo él era un dios del engaño, era momento de utilizar sus dotes.

Peter Maximoff de un momento a otro se sintió inmovilizado, los hombres de Apocalipsis lo tenían tomado por los brazos y gracias a un para en las rodillas lo tenían arrodillado en el frío piso del baño, escucho unos aplausos y luego como alguien tomaba fuertemente de su cara.

Se encontró con la mirada que menos quería en esos momentos, su estómago se revolvió al pensar en lo que se veía, necesita huir cuanto antes, pero apenas intentó levantarse un golpe en el estómago le hizo volver a su posición original.

- _Muy valiente de tu parte, necesitas a tu séquito de idiota para lograr lo que quieres ¿acaso se te perdieron las bolas? –_ escupió Peter con burla, sintiéndose sumamente idiota por haber soltado esas palabras sin pensarlo, ahora su dignidad e integridad estaban en juego, su plan no estaba funcionando como debería.

- _Si que eres un conejito masoquista –_ el hombre soltó una risotada, quitándole importancia a las burlas que el chico acababa de soltar – _chicos es todo por hoy, déjenme sólo con esta hermosura –_ los hombres asistieron con un movimiento de cabeza, saliendo del lugar mientras cerraban muy bien la puerta.

Peter se quedó donde estaba, al fin lograba estar sólo con Apocalipsis y necesitaría de toda su cordura para poder avanzar en el plan.

Pero rápidamente sintió como aquel hombre le tomaba con fuerza, apenas el intentaba hacerle frente el tipo le daba uno que otro golpe para mantenerlo en su lugar. De un fuerte tirón quito su ropa y en ese momento Peter no pudo evitar que recuerdos muy enterrados de su pasado nuevamente se hicieran presente, no podría con este plan.

Se reprendió mentalmente, necesitaba actuar ahora o sería nuevamente abusado. En ese momento Peter cambio el semblante y comenzó su papel, aquel que tantas veces logró salvarle el culo.

Se giró de forma brusca, lanzándose a los brazos de Apocalipsis, para luego tomar sus labios de forma apasionada, el hombre al comienzo no pudo responder ya que estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente se sumo al juego, tomando por la nuca a Peter e intensificando la profundidad del beso. A los pocos minutos y debido a la ausencia de oxígeno, se separaron entre jadeos, unos reales y otros más que fingidos. 

- _Cariño el sadomaso no me va, si me fuerzas a tener sexo no será para nada divertido, y créeme, deberías ver como me pongo cuando si quiero hacerlo –_ en ese momento le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que al viejo se le levantara aún más su erecto miembro– _pero si logras averiguar donde esta Thanos, prometo darte la mejor noche de tu vida, sólo necesito ese pequeño favor daddy –_ se restregó contra la ingle contraria y utilizó todos sus armas de encanto.

El hombre finalmente acepto, gruñendo por lo bajo. Sabía que podría violarse al chiquillo luego de un par de golpes, pero la forma dominante y atrevida del hermoso muchacho le habían cautivado, así que estaba dispuesto a pagar si con eso tendría sexo de verdad.

- _Ok acepto conejito, al parecer sabes jugar muy bien. Pero no te atrevas a fallarme o te mato –_ Peter asistió, dando un lengüeteado por su cuello.

- _Sólo una aclaración, no es que sea tu puta personal, esto es sólo un intercambio –_ Apocalipsis soltó una risa, estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando fue interrumpido – _o le contaré a todo el mundo que tienes cáncer y te estás muriendo ¿no crees que perderías todo el respeto que te tienen? –_ el chiquillo fingió estar pensando.

- _Eres una zorra atrevida –_ le dio una bofetada en el estómago, que le dejó sin aire – _pero esta clase de juegos me excita, hace tiempo que nadie me retaba –_ le beso los labios de forma furiosa – _conseguiré tu información, sólo porque el idiota de Thanos me traicionó, pero no te olvides lo que prometiste conejito. Pero ahora te encargaras de este problema –_ se apuntó a la entrepierna.

No hubo más dialogo porque entre golpes Apocalipsis doblego a Peter, obligándole a hacerle una mamada. El chico luchaba por respirar al sentir aquella erección golpeando en lo profundo de su garganta, se intentaba concentrar por no vomitar sobre aquel hombre. Las estocadas eran duras y rápidas, el hombre tomaba con fuerzas de sus cabellos para intensidad la profundidad. Terminó corriéndose en la garganta del platinado, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios magullados.

El hombre se retiro de golpe, haciendo que la garganta y la boca de Peter dolieran, quedando aún más maltratadas.

- _Nos vemos conejito, no olvides nuestro trato. Recuerda algo, quien me traiciona queda con una bala en la frente –_ con esas ultimas palabras le regalo una fuerte patada y salió del baño silbando.

 

Peter se abrazaba las piernas mientras lloraba, en su cabeza no dejaban de pasar aquellos horribles recuerdos de su adolescencia. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, gracias a insultar a su amigo logró que Warren, que ahora sabía si estaba realmente interesado Kurt, hiciera que tuviera contacto con Apocalipsis sin que estuvieran en medio sus intermediarios ni algún reo que estúpidamente quisiera defenderlo, a su cabeza vino la imagen de Logan.

El lo tenía claro, su plan era bastante enredado y a simple vista no tenía ninguna coherencia, pero como Wanda siempre decía, “Peter piensa más rápido que el resto”, de alguna extraña forma él sabía leer muy bien a la gente y se anticipaba a los hechos, además años en las calles le habían entregado experiencia más que suficiente.

Las nauseas se hicieron presente con mayor intensidad, haciendo que Peter Maximoff vomitara absolutamente todo lo que estaba en su estómago, se sentía sucio y utilizado, aquella sensación que pensaba nunca volvería a sentir. Se lavó la cara y los labios con fuerza, los restregó hasta hacerse sangrar, en un acto inútil por quitar la sensación de aquella asquerosa mamada.

Se recostó en el piso en posición fetal a esperar que la noche pasara, no podía volver a su celda que para esa hora ya debería estar cerrada, además si lo pillaban en el pasillo a esas horas de seguro se lo llevarían a la celda de castigo. Sabía que no dormiría nada, así que se dedicó a pensar en las posibilidades acerca del plan que estaban creando respecto a Thanos. 

 

- _Doc ¿tienes pareja? –_ Pregunto Charles a Strange, quien en la camilla del lado intentaba dormir mientras maldecía los estúpidos turnos de noche.

- _Xavier deberías dormir –_ gruñó - _estás convaleciente –_

 _-_ _Doc estuve durmiendo prácticamente toda la tarde, no tengo sueño. Vamos conversemos ¿cómo es él? –_ esa última frase hizo que Stephen se girara y le quedara mirando con sus grandes ojos. Estaba más que seguro que sabía ocultar muy bien el hecho de que era homosexual – _no me mires así, a mi también me van los hombres y por cierto, mi radar funciona sumamente bien –_ terminó sonriendo al ver el desconcertado rostro del médico.

- _Él es bueno –_ se aclaró la garganta – _alguien magnifico. Más bajito que yo, pero sumamente dominante. Es muy inteligente, protector y un dios en la cama –_ lo ultimo lo soltó sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo que Charles soltara una risa divertida.

- _¿Pero? –_

 _\- Yo lo amo, pero no estoy seguro de sus sentimientos –_ bajo la mirada y el tono de su voz se hizo más bajo – _llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y aún vivimos separados, además, él aún me esconde –_ eso último lo soltó lleno dolor –

- _Cariño, deberías hablar con él. Estoy seguro de que aquel idiota te debe amar, pero es sumamente inseguro. Además, tú proyectas confianza y por lo mismo, no está del todo seguro de entregar su corazón, te aseguro que su autoestima no es el más alto –_ el de ojos azules soltó todo aquello lleno de confianza.

- _Wow ¿estás seguro de que no eres psicólogo? –_

_\- Nop, pero tomé un par de clases en la universidad –_

Se quedaron conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, habían conectado de una forma muy graciosa. Stephen aseguró que la gripe ya estaba declinando y lo mejor sería que a la mañana siguiente volviera a su celda, esa día estaría Trask de turno y nada bueno salía de estar cerca de aquel aborrecible hombre.

Peter Maximoff se dirigía a su celda con pasos lentos, se sentía cansado y lo peor de todo es que el día estaba recién comenzando. Al entrar, se encontró con Kurt, quien rápidamente le dedicó una mirada angustiado para luego correr a las duchas, T’challa se le quedó mirando para luego en un santiamén tenerlo contra la muralla.

- _Eres un idiota ¿cómo se te ocurre tratar a Kurt de esa forma? –_

- _Se lo merece –_ estaba cabreado, horas sin dormir siempre hacían florecer lo peor de él – _vete a la mierda, puto entrometido –_ y lo que recibió no fue más que un duro golpe en las mejillas.

- _Perdón Pet, hey lo siento –_ se disculpó T’Challa apesadumbrado. Pero Peter le restó importancia levantando los hombros, para luego tomar sus cosas e ir a las duchas.

 

Erik dio una gran sonrisa al encontrarse con Charles, el castaño se veía sumamente repuesto, lo cual agradecía enormemente.

- _Buenos días, mi príncipe –_ le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego seguir su camino, ignorándole como siempre. El hombre quedó más que desconcertando, pensando en lo bipolar que era su compañero de celda. Estaba seguro de que más tarde lo estaría insultando, Lehnsherr de seguro tenía algo malo en la cabeza. Pero de forma súbita vinieron a su cabeza recuerdos de aquel día con fiebre, necesitaba hablar con Peter Maximoff y ese tema de que “sería una buena madre”.

Kurt y Peter Parker conversaban alegremente, mientras Wade no paraba de hacer comentarios estúpidos y alabar lo lindo que estaba su novio ese día. Cada dos frases y aunque no tuviera ningún sentido, soltaba la palabra novio, haciendo que Parker sonrojara y el resto de los adultos riera de forma divertida.

Warren algo celoso, se sentó junto a su chico marcado. Kurt le esbozo una tímida sonrisa haciendo que el rubio deseara los buenos días mientras tomaba delicadamente una de sus manos. Lo había decidido, quería conocer mejor al chico que no lograba salir de su cabeza. Una vez una amable mujer le dijo que todos tienen derecho a ser amados, quizás era momento de darse una oportunidad.

Cuando Maximoff intentó ir a su habitual mesa, la mirada de reproche de Warren le hizo retroceder, no quería tener más conflictos esa semana. Tomó asiento junto a Quill, el hombre rápidamente le hizo espacio y comenzó una animada conversación, que hizo que Peter esbozara un par de sonrisas. Haciendo que un Logan no dejara de mirarlo fastidiado, mientras sin querer apretaba con excesiva fuerza su sándwich.

Esa tarde Peter entabló una conversación con Summers, explicando que Wanda estaba dentro del plan y de seguro lograría recolectar información, además, explicó que había hecho un par de movimientos para saber el escondite de Thanos, si bien no prometía nada, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Cuando Alex intentó saber su fuente, el chico le resto importancia pidiendo que no se preocupara, que era algo seguro, jamás revelaría que era Apocalipsis, mucho menos que el costo sería su culo.

Estaba sólo mirando la nada cuando Charles se sentó a su lado, el platinado dio un respingo y le dio una sonrisa cansado. El castaño rápidamente evaluó el estado del chiquillo, notando sus grandes ojeras, sus ojos rojos y los distintos cardenales.

- _¿Cómo estás de tu resfrío? –_

 _\- Ya mejor, gracias por cuidarme ayer –_ al decir esas palabras, notó como el cuerpo de Peter se tensaba, haciendo que ahora estuviera cien por ciento seguro de sus recuerdos – _cariño, ahora me explicas que era eso de ser una buena madre –_ apenas soltó las palabras, el poco de color que tenían las mejillas del chiquillo se había perdido, mientras su labio comenzaba a temblar.

Finalmente, Peter terminó explicando el verdadero vínculo que tenía con Erik Lehnsherr, luego de hacer que Charles jurara silencio, le contó a muy grandes rasgos como había sido su vida, omitió demasiados detalles. Pero los recuerdos y el estrés de todo lo vivido le pasaron la cuenta, terminó llorando en el pecho del mayor, quien le propinó suaves mimos.

- _Es verdad, serías la mejor madre –_ fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar antes de caer desmayado, Charles no pudo evitar soltar un grito de pánico.

Logan que no había quitado la mirada del platinado durante todo el día, no pudo evitar notar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y antes de pensarlo, ya se encontraba ayudando a Charles con el mocoso inconsciente.

Sin que costara levantar el inerte cuerpo, lo levanto y acomodó entre sus brazos. Charles que ya había notado algo, terminó por confirmar sus sospechas, pero mordió su lengua, no era bueno revelar lo que él ya había notado entre Howlett y el pequeño Peter.

- _Lo llevaré a descansar –_ fue la escueta propuesta de Logan.

- _Cuídalo o te pateo las bolas –_ respondió Charles, para luego soltar una carcajada que terminó en un ataque de tos. 

Buscó a Erik por el patio, pero no lo encontró, se sintió frustrado. Luego cruzo miradas con Stark y Loki, fue hacía ellos, de seguro tendrían chismes del día que estuvo en la enfermería. Se entretuvo bastante escuchando sobre la futura boda y aún más al enterarse de los revolcones que Barnes y T’challa estaban acostumbrándose a dar, al parecer a ambos le calentaba eso de hacerlo en lugares públicos.

Esa noche Charles se sentía cansado, al parecer el reciente resfrío si le había afectado. Tenía frío y ansiaba estar rodeado por aquellos fuertes brazos, pero ni siquiera intentaría pedir refugio en la cama de Erik, se ganaría unos buenos insultos, quizás un par de golpes.

- _Hace frío, sería bueno compartir la cama –_ fue lo que poco que soltó Lehnsherr a la nada, una invitación bastante indirecta pensó Charles. Pero no quiso ignorarla, con parsimonia se llevó sus mantas hasta el lecho de Erik, quien le esperaba sin decir nada. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno solo se sentían sus respiraciones, lentamente la distancia se comenzó a reducir, hasta que Erik lo rodeo con sus brazos y Charles se acomodo en su pecho, se sentían sumamente reconfortados.

 

 


	10. Matrimonio

- _¡Suéltame! No me toques –_ gritaba Peter entre sueños, mientras se movía de forma frenética como si alguien estuviera sobre él. Logan se le acercó y con cuidado intentó despertarlo.  Cuando el platinado logró abrir los ojos dio un salto al ver aquellos ojos color miel frente a él.

 _\- Peter ¿Qué pasa? –_ la voz con que Logan preguntó fue muy dulce, nada acostumbrado a su tono rudo al hablar, haciendo que por un segundo Peter se sintiera conmovido y con deseos de contarle toda su verdad.

- _Nada que te interese, permiso –_ en un rápido movimiento el chiquillo logró ponerse de pie, cuando fue atacado por un mareo, teniendo que sostenerse del catre para no caer. Aunque Logan se le acercó para ayudarle, Peter con un manotazo lo alejó, para luego intentar salir de la celda, pero se quería dar un tiro al descubrir que ésta ya estaba cerrada y de seguro pronto se apagarían las luces, teniendo que pasar toda la noche en compañía del hombre mayor.

Bufó molesto y se giro brusco para ir a la otra cama disponible, que si mal no recordaba pertenecía a Wade. Se metió de golpe al lugar reprimiendo una mueca de asco, conociendo al extraño tipo como lo hacía, quizás que cosas había hecho con el joven Parker en aquel lugar.

se giró para quedar mirando a la muralla y se tapo hasta las orejas, sabía que estaba actuando de una forma totalmente inmadura, pero en esos momentos no tenía deseos de hablar, si lo hacía, era probable que terminara quebrándose y eso le haría exponer sus mayores secretos, no estaba dispuesto a perder los avances logrados, pero por sobre todo, no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Logan vieran su faceta más débil, ese papel había quedado atrás, cuando aquellos hombres le arrebataron la inocencia. Ante aquellos recuerdos se mordió tan fuerte el labio que un gritito inconsciente se le escapo, para luego sentir aquel odioso sabor a sangre.  

Logan espero algunos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, sentía que Peter era como un animalito herido, que primero debía ganarse su confianza para poder acercársele.

- _Me enteré de tu discusión con Kurt –_ su intención era comenzar una conversación casual, sin embargo, el tono de su voz se podría confundir como un reproche.

- _¿Acaso tú me quieres regañar? –_ bufó molesto - _¿o golpear como T’Challa? –_ soltó esas palabras con más veneno del necesario, de inmediato se sintió estúpido por haber soltado esa información, no es como si realmente estuviera molesto con el moreno. Sólo que estaba mosqueado con las cambiantes actitudes de Logan, que a veces fuera tierno o protector y otras lo mirara don desdén como si fuera la mismísima mierda.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que dio un respingo al sentir como los fuertes brazos de Howlett lo giraban y luego tomaban con extraña delicadeza su cara, mirando aquel cardenal que adornaba su mejilla. Pero Logan no se detuvo ahí, con rapidez comenzó a examinar el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que este lo pateara fuera de la cama cuando sin vergüenza alguna levantó su polera exhibiendo todos los golpes y magulladuras cortesía de Apocalipsis.

- _Hey, acaso ahora tu eres un degenerado –_ le gruñó el platinado molesto al recordar lo que él hombre dijo en el último día de visitas – _porque hasta donde yo sé, el degenerado que se acuesta con su hermana soy yo –_ escupió las palabras con odio, para nuevamente girarse hasta la muralla mientras las luces se apagaban.

- _T’Challa –_ fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar Logan cuando fue interrumpido.

- _T’Challa sólo me dio un golpe que merecía, el de mi mejilla. El resto son de otras peleas y que, por cierto, no te deberían interesar en lo más mínimo. Te recuerdo, que tú no me salvarás cuando Apocalipsis me éste violando frente a tus ojos, así que aunque algo de ese tipo me éste pasando quédate tranquilo que no correré a buscar tu ayuda –_ Peter acostumbraba a tener un tono de voz risueño y amable, haciendo que Logan se asombrara al escucharlo hablar de aquella forma tan fría y apática, realmente odiaba ver aquella faceta del chico.

- _Yo esto, Peter, es que, Peter –_ intentó articular una frase coherente mientras se acercaba a acariciar los suaves cabellos del chico, ganándose un gruñido y un empujón, ya que el chico no quería que se le acercara ni un centímetro.

- _No me toques y déjame dormir –_ fue lo último que soltó molesto, haciendo que el castaño volviera a su cama y se quedara despierto un par de horas, en esos momentos tenía muchos pensamientos respecto al chico que en esos momentos estaba sollozando entre sueños.

 

Erik se despertó temprano y apretó aun más a Charles contra su cuerpo, no podía seguir negando que el castaño provocaba algo en él. Aceptaba que tenía ganas de tomarlo con fuerza contra el muro y hacerlo gemir su nombre, pero también deseaba abrazarlo y darle besos con cariño, despertar cada mañana frente a su cuerpo y ver aquellos ojos azules adormilados o escuchar la voz somnolienta del hombre. Se sentía extraño, no recordaba haber sentido algo así antes, quizás con Magda, su amor de adolescencia había sentido algo similar, pero nunca al nivel sentía por Charles en esos momentos. Sentía que el castaño era una extraña flor en aquel lugar, era grácil pero fuerte, amable pero obstinado, muchas cosas de él le llamaban la atención queriéndolo conocer más.

Pero se sentía un idiota al recordar como lo había tratado por miedo a reconocer que estaba sintiendo algo, de seguro Charles no le tenía algún mínimo de estima, después de todo lo había amenazado, golpeado, besado y mordido sin el consentimiento del hombre, prácticamente había ejercido abuso de poder, estaba seguro que ahora podía dormir con el de ojos azules, sólo porque a Charles le debía dar mucho miedo negarse, no era para menos, luego de todas las explicitas amenazas de palizas. Sin pensarlo mucho, le dio un suave beso en la coronilla y se dispuso a dormir un poco más, aún faltaba para que comenzara el día.

Pero lo que Erik no sospechaba, era que Charles estaba despierto cuando las ásperas manos de Erik acariciaron sus mejillas y que prácticamente había dejado de respirar al sentir aquel cálido beso.  Se acurró aún más al pecho del fornido hombre y se durmió nuevamente, quizás no era tan malo despertar todas las mañanas de esa forma.

T’Challa se tapaba la cara con la almohada, nunca más en su vida le haría un favor a Logan como tener que soportar a Wade, el hombre realmente no se callaba nunca, y ya llevaba más de diez minutos hablando de todo lo bueno que tenía Peter Parker.

Kurt sólo reía emocionado, realmente le gustaba que su amigo tuviera tan buen novio, quizás estaba algo loco y era un tanto extraño, pero se notaba que estaba locamente enamorado de Parker.  T’Challa no lo soportó más y le terminó tirando la almohada mientras le pedía que se quedara callado al menos un minuto o terminaría comenzado su día con un maravilloso dolor de cabeza. 

Camino a las duchas, Bucky se le acercó y le beso con cuidado el hombro, haciendo que T’Challa mostrara una radiante sonrisa y lo envolviera en un abrazo, si bien los días anteriores entre ellos lo que había no era más que tensión sexual, ahora de forma espontanea se daban una que otra muestra de cariño genuino.

Peter Maximoff salió corriendo de la celda apenas fueron abiertas las puertas, no quería estar un segundo más bajo la penetrante mirada de Logan. Aunque apenas pudo correr un par de metros, se sentía aún más cansado que el día anterior pese a haber dormido un par de horas, sinceramente tenía ganas de hacerse bolita y llorar, se sentía agotado y dolido, ese día extrañaba más que nunca a Wanda, moría por tener un abrazo de su hermana.

Fue sorprendido cuando Quill lo rodeo con los brazos para luego juguetear con sus cabellos. Peter no lo pensó mucho y terminó correspondiéndole el abrazo, quebrándose un poco, pero evitando botar lágrimas, pero se alejó rápidamente al ver como Apocalipsis le miraba, no quería que el maniático hombre hiciera algo contra Quill, ahora que era su “perra” de seguro el hombre se pondría celoso o algo así. Le regaló una fingida sonrisa y corrió a las duchas, seguramente había más gente y no se sentiría amenazado.

Logan más atrás apretó los puños enojado, el platinado se acercaba a todo el mundo menos a él, aunque no negaba que se sentía culpable, él mismo había hecho que Peter estuviera enojado, pero ya tenía pensado como enmendar su error.

 

**_. . . Días después. . ._ **

 

Las cosas en el lugar estaban tranquilas, Apocalipsis había dejado de molestar a los más jóvenes, aunque lo que nadie sabía es que todo era gracias a Peter quien lo mantenía ocupado últimamente. El chico cada día estaba más delgado y ojeroso, se sentía nervioso constantemente y quería que pronto acabaran las humillaciones y vejaciones para las cuales se estaba prestando.

- _Charles tendré que marcarte nuevamente, esos idiotas no te dejan de mirar –_ dijo Erik con su grave voz, mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello de Charles. El castaño sólo le miró sonriendo, estaba más que seguro que nadie lo miraba, porque, aunque la marca de su cuello prácticamente había desaparecido, el alto hombre no se le despegaba en ningún momento.

No habían tenido sexo y a Charles eso ya le estaba comenzando a frustrar, pero cada vez que intentaba seducir a Lehnsherr, el hombre lo esquivaba con alguna pregunta o un casto beso, al parecer era más anticuado de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando Erik lo abrazo y comenzó a besar con pasión, Charles se aprovecho del momento y rápidamente comenzó a frotarse contra la entrepierna, no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente con una de sus manos tomó su miembro, haciendo que Lehnsherr diera un salto a intentara alejarse.

- _Erik por el amor de dios –_ Charles bufó frustrado haciendo un mohín, cuando una idea cruzo su mente, aunque estaba arriesgando la integridad de su trasero al llevarla a cabo - _¿acaso no se te levanta? –_ lo miró alzando una ceja, la cara de conmoción en Erik era arte - _¿o lo tienes muy pequeño? –_ para agregarle un poco más, dio una carcajada burlesca.

La cara de Erik Lehnsherr se tornó roja mientras apretaba la mandíbula, en esos momentos Charles comenzó a orarle en su mente a todos los dioses que conocía. Pero quizás era demasiado tarde, ahogo un grito cuando su compañero de celda lo tomó de forma y lo llevó contra el colchón, con su rodilla separo sus piernas y de un solo tirón le abrió la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Charles se sentía como un tímido adolescente, ya que ante la acción sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban. Erik comenzó a besarlo y pasar su lengua, poniendo especial atención en sus pezones, haciendo que el de ojos azules soltara un par de jadeos.

Se acercó a su cuello y deposito pasionales besos en el lugar.

- _Ahora vas a ver que tan pequeña la tengo –_ fue un comentario irónico, pues en ese momento Erik se bajo el pantalón mostrando en todo su explendor su erecto miembro y Charles lo supo en ese instante, no podría caminar con normalidad en el matrimonio de Tony y Steve.

Erik lo giró en un rápido movimiento, bajando el pantalón del castaño para luego dar un sonoro beso en una de sus nalgas, terminando con una leve mordida juguetona. Lo dilato con cuidado, mientras regalaba cariñosos besos por la espalda de Charles, cuando supo que su compañero de celda no estaría adolorido, fue introduciendo su miembro de a poco, aún así, Charles soltó uno que otro gemido.

Cuando supo que ya estaba costumbrado lo comenzó a embestir con fuerza – ¿ _supongo que te quedó claro su tamaño no? –_ le dijo de forma socarrona, para luego darle un profundo beso. Cuando ya estaban por llegar al orgasmo se acercó al cuello de Charles y en medio del mayor momento de placer lo mordió de forma delicada, haciendo que el castaño soltara un fuerte gemido mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Erik rodó y puso a Charles sobre su cuerpo, aún ambos regulaban su respiración. Se dieron una cálida mirada y luego Erik comenzó a acariciar con ternura su mejilla, ambos sonrieron y se dieron un casto beso. Era extraña la atmosfera que los rodeaba o su relación que aún no tenía nombre, pero ambos estaban bien con el ritmo con que llevaban las cosas.

La mañana fue movida en la prisión Marvel, después de todo sería la primera y quizás única vez que alguien se casaría en el lugar, era extraño, pero Stan Lee había permitido que Matt Murdock, el abogado de Stark, consiguiera que un juez entrara a la prisión y casara a la feliz pareja.

Pero Tony había ido más allá, logrando que en el patio se dispusiera un excelente servicio de catering, haciendo que todos los reos estuvieran animados y alegres. Steve y Tony no se pudieron poner algo realmente elegante, sólo añadieron un moño a sus habituales ropas, dándoles un aire adorable.

Al lado de Steve estaba Bucky como su testigo, mientras Loki estaba acompañando a Tony. La ceremonia fue breve, Murdock no dejó de sonreír y molestar a su jefe, mientras Steve no paraba de temblar pues jamás se imaginó en un escenario de ese tipo.

- _Con el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro esposos –_ dijo de forma solemne el juez, quien aún no comprendía del todo la idea de casarse en la prisión, pero no se quejaba de la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que le había otorgado Stark por realizarse ese favor.

- _Steve Rogers-Stark puedes besar al novio –_ añadió Murdock riendo, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y no se moviera ni un centímetro, finalmente Tony lo tomó por las solapas y le dio un pasional beso.

Incluso Stark se las había arreglado para poder poner algo de música, cuando todos escucharon el típico vals, comenzaron a reír divertidos. Los recién casados abrieron el baile, no faltó mucho para que se les uniera Loki y Thor, a los pocos minutos se agregaron un par de parejas, entre ellas Warren con Kurt, T’Challa y Bucky, Wade arrastró a su Peter, incluso Erik con Charles.

Peter Maximoff miraba con una gran sonrisa, muchos de sus preciados amigos se veían tan felices que le contagiaron el sentimiento, no podía negar que tenía deseos de unirse a la diversión, hasta Hank con Alex y Clint con Bruce se habían unido a la celebración.

Quill notó que el platinado se movía con deseos de bailar, se disponía a invitarlo cuando sintió la mano de Logan en su hombro, mientras el hombre le dedicaba una mirada molesta. Pero Quill lo ignoró y con una alegre sonrisa fue hasta el mocoso y lo invitó a un baile, el cual fue sumamente desastroso porque ninguno de los dos sabía bailar.

- _Stark si que es realmente extraño –_ pronunció Ross de forma disimulada a su novio, ambos se encontraban observando todo el acontecimiento desde la enfermería.

- _Ross, el amor no es extraño. Y el matrimonio es un hermoso rito para consolidar su unión –_ soltó Strange con algo de frustración, después de todo estaba seguro de que su hombre jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así con él, siendo que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarlo en público – _bueno, seguiré atendiendo a mis pacientes agente Ross –_ fue la escueta acotación del médico para seguir en la revisión de algunos reos que tenía en el lugar.

Everett quedó anonadado en el lugar, pues Stephen ni siquiera le había dado una mirada de despedida o una de sus típicas sonrisas. Salió rápidamente, mientras se sentía extraño, no entendía que había hecho mal pero era más que obvio que a su hombre algo le estaba pasando, ya que tenía un comportamiento frío e incluso le había pedido dormir sólo las últimas noches.

La celebración terminó poco después, ya que no podían olvidar que estaban en una prisión y Stan Lee no permitiría tanto desorden.

Era día de visitas, así que nuevamente la prisión comenzó a estar llena de movimiento, era agradable la sensación de felicidad que se respiraba en el aire.

Loki se encontraba descansando sobre el pecho de Thor, ninguno tenía visitas planificadas ese día.

- _Cariño, tengo muchos deseos de casarme contigo. Pero prométeme que no nos casaremos en este horrendo lugar –_ arrugó la nariz haciendo que Thor sonriera divertido y le diera un beso en la frente – _nuestro matrimonio tiene que estar lleno de lujos y cosas glamorosas, seremos los novios más bello y seremos portada de todas las revistas –_ Thor no aguanto la ganas de abrazar riendo a su novio, después de todo Loki seguía siendo una diva y realmente amaba esa parte de él.

El chico Maximoff se encontraba abrazando a su hermana, mientras un par de sollozos se le escapaban, estaba harto de todo y lo único que quería era abandonar la misión, no le había contado con lujo de detalles a Wanda, pero no era necesario su hermana lo sabía leer muy bien. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue consolarlo, mientras le aseguraba que cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguir información de importancia, lo cual sólo hizo que Peter se preocupara aún más por su hermana.

- _Señorita Maximoff –_ una voz ronca hizo que los mellizos levantaran la vista – _quería disculparme por mis palabras de la otra vez, realmente fue un imbécil al haberla tratado de degenerada a ti y a tu hermano –_ bajó la mirada avergonzando, mientras Laura que le acompañaba le daba un par de patadas en la espinilla – _y a ti también Peter, realmente lo siento –_ Wanda fue la primera en reaccionar, dándole un efusivo abrazo y restándole importancia al asunto.

Peter que se había quedado un poco más atrás, dio un salto cuando unos cálidos brazos le rodearon las piernas, al percatarse que Laura le estaba abrazando bajó hasta su altura y recibió las caricias de la pequeña, quien de forma amable quitó el rastro de las lágrimas.

Los mellizos conversaron y compartieron un par de golosinas con los Howletts, siendo que la despedida se hiciera aún más triste.

Peter quería huir de Logan, pero el hombre lo tomó de forma fuerte pero delicada de la mano, mientras con una de sus manos quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara del frágil muchacho.

- _Peter, ¿podemos hablar? –_ el platinado negó con la cabeza, sin sentirse con la fuerza suficiente para hablar, pero Logan fue más rápido y lo envolvió en un abrazo, haciendo que el rostro del muchacho quedara en su pecho – _por favor, tú no estás bien. Sólo te quiero ayudar, cariño tú no estás sólo –_ y fueron aquellas palabras de afecto que hicieron que el platinado explotara en un silencioso llanto, haciendo que Logan intensificara el abrazo y besara su coronilla de forma parsimoniosa, dedicándose a consolar con cariño a Peter, ya luego podrían hablar con más calma.

 

 


	11. Calma ocasional

Lo tomó con delicadeza de la cintura, llevándoselo hasta un lugar alejado en el patio, se sentaron lejos de todos los reos y al comienzo ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio, estaban en silencio disfrutando la fresca brisa que corría.

- _Peter –_ el chico dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos – _no te obligaré a nada, pero últimamente te vez mal y no quiero verte así, puedes contarme lo que quieras –_ mientras lo decía tomaba con suma delicadeza una de las manos del platinado, para luego dejar un fugaz beso en el dorso. Peter no hizo más que suspirar, para luego echarse sobre el pecho de Logan.

- _Tengo mis condiciones y no puedo explicártelo aquí, es muy público –_ el chico levanto la vista mientras se alejaba unos centímetros – _ahora iré donde Strange, en quince minutos aparécete por la enfermería, si alguien pregunta estás enfermo o algo –_ se levantó de un salto y  rápidamente fue a molestar a un par de reos sin importancia, Logan no entendía que mierda estaba pasando pero no pudo evitar un gruñido cuando uno de los tipos le dio en el labio a Peter, el chico se levantó a duras penas y fue rumbo al lugar señalado.

Howlett tuvo que esperar los quince minutos nervioso, lo dedicó a entablar una conversación con Charles ganándose un par de miradas de odio por parte de Lehnsherr quien se encontraba tomando de forma posesiva al castaño, Logan comenzó a hacer un par de muecas y expresó que se sentía adolorido, quizás algún alimento le había caído mal y excusándose fue hasta la enfermería, aunque estaba seguro que su actuación había sido una mierda y realmente no le encontraba sentido a las instrucciones dadas por el platinado.

Peter Maximoff quien era le paciente más habitual del lugar, ya ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo de tocar la puerta, simplemente entraba. Al entrar a la enfermería se encontró con Stephen apoyado contra su escritorio, tenía una mirada triste y sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, no lo pensó mucho y abrazo al doctor de forma cálida, haciendo que Strange diera un salto e instintivamente lo alejara.

- _¿Todo bien doc? –_

 _\- Todo mal mocoso, una mierda –_ dijo el hombre apretando los puños con fuerza, para luego restregarse con furia un par de lágrimas que le habían caído. Peter intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero el hombre no lo dejo.

Le preguntó si estaba sólo o había más pacientes en el lugar, mientras Strange limpiaba la reciente herida y colocaba un parche, regañando al niño por no dejar semana sin recibir golpes. Peter levantó los brazos quitándole importancia, no quería ni pensar lo que Stephen le diría si supiera como estaba el resto de su cuerpo. Si bien se aseguró que no había nadie más en el lugar, se acercó al doctor para decirle parte de su plan y cómo necesitaba su ayuda para tener un momento a solas con Logan, el hombre acepto encantado, aunque le hizo prometer a Peter que luego debería contarle con lujo de detalles en que estaba metido, pues era sumamente peligroso que se metiera con Apocalipsis y dada las ultimas visitas que el chico había hecho al lugar, estaba seguro que algo le estaba ocultando.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos de forma paternal, de alguna forma sentía que Peter se sentía solo, conocía ese tipo de mirada, beso su coronilla con dulzura al sentir como el niño soltaba un pequeño sollozo y lo acurrucó con más fuerza, ambos dieron un salto al sentir un carraspeo.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Everett Ross y tenía una mirada que daba miedo, aunque para ser exactos prácticamente estaba asesinando con la mirada a Peter, quien no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa torcida y luego acercarse a Strange, para darle un descarado beso en la mejilla, aunque por algunos segundos se acercó demasiado a la comisura de los labios. El chico en sus tantas veces en la enfermería había descubierto la relación entre el doctor y el agente, aunque los involucrados nunca se enteraron de eso, estaba seguro de que con esa acción haría que Ross comenzara a cuidar a su hombre. Estaba terminado de besar la mejilla de Stephen cuando Logan se hizo presente, regalándole una mirada molesta.

Strange aún algo aturdido por la acción, dio unos pasos hasta el agente y acercándose a su oído, le pidió que lo acompañara fuera de la enfermería, antes de irse le indicó a Peter que sólo tenían cinco minutos y luego cerró de forma silenciosa. El platinado corrió como un huracán a la puerta, se aseguro de poner los seguros y luego tomando la mano de Logan lo guio hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño que había en el lugar.

- _¿Qué mierda fue eso con ese doctorcito? –_

 _-_ _Eso es lo que menos importa, y sólo lo hice para poner celoso a Ross y que al fin se digne a cuidar al hombre que tiene como novio –_

_\- ¡Qué! El agente y el doctor, que, o sea, ¿estás seguro? –_

_\- Dios Logan, tenemos cinco minutos. Si quieres más tarde te cuento todos los hombres que mantienen relaciones en la prisión, podría hasta contarte lo que he visto en las duchas –_ Logan iba a hablar, pero Peter le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo – _recuerda porque estamos aquí –_ rápidamente se puso serio.

Comenzó a relatarle todo lo que estaba pasando en el bajo mundo, Logan sólo abría la boca o los ojos, no creyendo todo lo que escuchaba. Sabía que en la ciudad había tráfico de drogas, pero nunca se imagino todo el control y poder que estaba teniendo Thanos. Se sintió molesto y repentinamente le dieron ganas de participar, no sabía como ayudar, pero estaba seguro de que le gustaría participar, no quería un futuro nefasto para Laura y el resto de los niños.

Peter comenzó a aclarar su voz, Logan le había preguntado que tenía que ver entre Apocalipsis y Thanos, pues el platinado aún no le explicaba con detalles que papel desempeñaba en desbaratar la red de tráfico y mafia.

- _Nadie sabe su ubicación actual y para acabar con su poder el gobierno necesita acabar con su vida –_ bajo la mirada mientras empezaba a temblar – _Apocalipsis es de los pocos que lograría saber su ubicación, yo lo seduje –_ ya no podía mirar a Logan a cara – _y prometí dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, tener sexo con él a cambio de su ubicación –_ levantó la vista asustando, encontrándose con un Logan más que molesto,  se notaba en su posición rígida y en cómo apretaba los puños. Dio un paso hasta el hombre, pero el más alto rápidamente se movió evitando que se tocaran, para luego girar y abandonar el baño bufando.

- _Logan no puedes intervenir, no puedes hacerle algo a Apocalipsis –_ el platinado intento detenerlo tomándolo del hombro, el hombre no podía arruinar su plan, era prácticamente la única oportunidad que tenía de saber su ubicación ya que Wanda no había logrado mucho.

- _Me voy porque no puedo estar aquí –_ se quitó del toque del muchacho y salió de la enfermería dando grandes zancados. Peter en ese momento sintió que se quebraba, una lágrima se le escapó y sólo quería llorar, había abierto su corazón y a cambio había recibido rechazo, se felicito mentalmente. Estaba dispuesto a salir, encontrándose con el doctor y Ross, este último lo miró aún desconfiado.

Tony estaba acurrucado junto a Steve, ambos no se habían separado durante todo el día y lo único que querían era que llegara la noche para poder compartir cama y celebrar la unión matrimonial.

- _¿Qué esposo mío? –_

 _\- Que te amo como nunca amé a nadie –_ se acercó a mirar fijamente a Tony – _eres mi vida entera, realmente tienes todo mi corazón bonito –_ mientras lo decía limpiaba una lágrima que se le había caído a Stark, rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su coronilla con dulzura.

- _Diablos eres un maldito cursi de mierda –_

 _\- ¡Esposo, lenguaje! –_ gruñó divertido, haciendo que Tony soltara una carcajada para luego comenzar a comer sus labios.

- _Dios esperen a la noche, no queremos verlos follar –_ les gritó Loki divertido, mientras Thor a su lado se sumó a las burlas. Los Stark-Rogers los ignoraron y comenzaron a besarse con aún más pasión, Tony hasta les levantó el dedo del medio, haciendo que varios de los reos soltaran una carcajada.

Peter que venía cabizbajo se encontró con el espectáculo y no pudo evitar sonreír por la felicidad de sus amigos, se fue hasta el punto más alejado del patio y se recostó sobre una banca, para poner un brazo sobre sus ojos, mientras intentaba reprimir un sollozo. Sintió como alguien le miraba, al enfocar notó a Kurt, quien algo preocupado le pregunto por su estado. El platinado le mintió, para luego recibir un cálido abrazo que rápidamente fue cortado por los fornidos brazos de Warren, quien le puso cara de perros. Peter le sonrió relajado, desde hace días entendía y aceptaba la extraña relación de su amigo con ese idiota, pese al mal comienzo al parecer hay entre ellos estaba naciendo y mientras Kurt fuera cuidado, él era feliz.

- _Tranquilo, Kurt es como mi hermano y créeme no me va el incesto. Para eso tengo a Wanda –_ al decirlo una risa se escapó Kurt, haciendo que Warren le dedicara una boba sonrisa, amaba ver así a su chico, con una mano en la cadera se lo llevó mientras éste se despedía con la mano de su amigo.

Peter volvió a su antigua posición, le agravada la sensación de paz y felicidad que había ese día, él por nada del mundo dejaría salir sus emociones, ya que había a un par de personas que podía preocupar.

Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al levantarse frente a él estaba Alex mirándolo molesto, no sabía que mierda se le había metido al rubio.

- _No permitiré que te denigres de esa forma –_ Peter iba a hablar, cuando fue interrumpido – _Howlett me lo explicó todo y créeme, tuve que frenar a ese animal para que no fuera a despellejar a Apocalipsis –_ en ese momento Peter abrió los ojos preocupado – _tranquilo, con ayuda de Hank y Clint ya tenemos un plan. Mocoso, te pido que sigas controlando a ese asqueroso anciano, pero cuando sea el día que te quiera en bandeja de plata –_ de forma repentina Peter se sonrojó ­– _no lo dejaremos, morirá de alguna extraña forma, tu tranquilo que todo está bajo control –_ se fue sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta del platinado, a lo lejos se vio como abrazaba a Hank y Peter no pudo evitar una nueva sonrisa, al parecer más hombres se estaban emparejando.

Peter quedó algo más tranquilo, aunque aún le dolía el rechazo de Logan, de seguro el anciano lo encontraba asqueroso. De forma repentina sintió deseos de ducharse, como si eso limpiara su alma, no le importó que en ese momento el agua saliera helada.

Iba entrando cuando se encontró con T’Challa follándose a Bucky contra la muralla, se sintió apenado, no podía creer su mala suerte, segunda vez que se encontraba a la candente pareja, iba a salir, su idea era no ser descubierto.

- _Tranquilo niño, ya nos dimos cuenta de su presencia –_ le dijo Bucky divertido, mientras se acomodaba su desordenado cabello, T’Challa le miraba más atrás un tanto avergonzado, mientras daba un beso en el hombro del más claro – _Nosotros ya terminamos, este bonito pasara la noche conmigo –_

Peter los miró extrañado, pero no quiso indagar más, de seguro tendrían a Parker esa noche. Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua helada, sentía como sus huesos dolían por el frío, pero no le importaba, el sonido del agua le relajaba. Abrió los ojos cuando fue tirado con fuera y luego envuelto en una toalla, frente a él tenía a Logan con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

- _Mocoso tenemos que hablar –_

\- _Si piensas decirme que soy un asqueroso, degenerado –_ no pudo terminar de hablar pues unos secos labios lo comenzaron a besar de forma brusca, no falto mucho para que sus lenguas se encontraran y se comenzaran a besar con más ganas, terminaron separándose por falta de oxígeno.

- _Jamás volvería a llamarte de esa forma, necesitaba estar un momento a solas porque bonito, de sólo pensar que ese idiota te está tocando me dan ganas de mutilarlo –_ comenzó a pasar con cariño sus manos por el delgado cuerpo el chico, poniendo atención en las magulladuras y cardenales, donde deposito cálidos besos que no hicieron más que hacer llorar a Peter, pero ahora de felicidad.

Esa noche tenían suerte, ya que de guardias estaban Azazel y Vision, así que algunos reos se aprovecharon para hacer un par de cambios de lugar en las celdas. T’Challa y Bucky se encontraban en una habitación, ni siquiera esperaron que la celda se cerrara para comenzar a follar por tercera vez en el día, haciendo que el pobre de Visión se pusiera absolutamente escarlata al escuchar un par de gemidos.

Parker y Wade estaban junto a Kurt, aunque el tímido chico les exigió con un renovado valor que tuvieran la decencia de no tener sexo frente a sus ojos, que al menos esperaran que el estuviera dormido y que por nada del mundo hicieran ruido, o los acusaría a algún guardia por ser unos degenerados, se encomendó a Dios para que lo durmiera profundamente porque estaba seguro que el trasero de Parker no pasaría invicto esa noche y realmente no tenía interés es escucharlo ser follado por Wade.

Peter aún no entendía que diablos había pasado, pero en esos momentos se encontraba fuertemente apretado por los brazos de Logan, el hombre no paraba de darle besos en sus cabellos y de vez en cuando en sus mejillas o labios.

- _Logan tenemos que ser discreto, Apocalipsis no puede sospechar que su perra tiene otro dueño –_ el hombre bufó ante las palabras del chico, odiaba compartir y odiaba aún más saber que ese viejo decrepito abusaba de su niño. Primero se cortaba una bola, antes de permitir que ese degenerado pasara una noche con Pet.

- _Peter lo seremos, aunque créeme que muero de celos –_ el platinado no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esas palabras que nunca pensó que escucharía de un hombre, ya que el estaba mancillado – te quiero bonito, ahora a dormir que necesitas descansar.

Steve y Tony estaban desnudos, agradecían que las paredes de la prisión fueras gruesas al igual que las puertas o todos en la prisión se enterarían de su primera noche de bodas.

El rubio estaba repartiendo besos y lamidas por todo el cuerpo de Tony, poniendo atención especial en aquellos rosados pezones, en un rápido movimiento lo giro, con sus grandes manos tomó sus nalgas y luego las beso, finalmente introdujo su lengua en aquella cálida entrada, haciendo que gemidos se escaparan de la boca del castaño.

Metió un par de dedos y lo lubricó con su propia saliva, apenas sintió que su esposo estaba listo de una sola y profunda estocada estuvo dentro de Tony. Estaban frente a frente teniendo sexo, el castaño ahora tenía las piernas sobre los hombros de Steve, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran mucho más profundas, Steve además lengüeteaba sus sensibles pezones, haciendo que Tony estuviera al borde del orgasmo en pocos minutos, pero Steve no le permitió correrse hasta que sus ojos estaban aguados en deseo, apenas le dio la autorización Tony logró correrse gruñendo su nombre mientras succionaba el cuello de su esposo, Steve también llegó al orgasmo y por su lado tomó de forma posesiva los labios de Stark, incluso mordiendo su labio inferior.

Rodó para poner a Tony sobre él, estaban regulando sus respiraciones sin dejarse de acariciar, tenían prometido romper su propio récord de orgasmo, después de todo era su noche de bodas.

Parker estaba ahogando un gemido en la almohada, mientras por atrás Wade estaba dando profundas y lentas estocadas, no quería despertar a Kurt pero el imbécil que tenía por novio le estaba provocando demasiado placer. La tortura fue lenta pero deliciosa, finalmente sintió como los líquidos de Wade le llenaban, haciendo que se corriera de forma instantánea.

A los pocos minutos estaban abrazados nuevamente, mientras se daban un par de besos antes de dormir, ahora si lo harían de verdad. Kurt estaba sonrojado, no pudo evitar escuchar todo lo que hacían sus amigos, se sentía algo pervertido, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar con Wade.

Logan estaba intentando despertar a Peter, el platinado estaba llorando mientras dormía. Apenas Peter abrió los ojos se abrazo al pecho del mayor para comenzar a sollozar de forma silenciosa.

- _¿Qué pasa cariño, que te hicieron? –_

 _\- Logan yo no te merezco, estoy sucio –_ bajó la voz y empezó a temblar – _estoy mancillado, fu..i..fu..ia…vio…la…la..do –_ su voz terminó rompiéndose, no sabía porque había soltado su mayor secreto, del cual ni siquiera Wanda sabía, aunque estaba seguro de que su melliza lo sospechaba. Logan le tomó las manos y luego lo miró con dulzura, dio un fugaz beso en sus labios.

- _No me importa cariño, para mi tú eres el ser más puro –_ Peter empezó a llorar más fuerte – _borrare cada marca que un bastardo te hizo, te haré olvidar a todos los que estuvieron dentro de ti –_ deposito un juguetón beso en su cuello, para luego bajar hasta su pecho.

- _Logan tómame, hazme olvidar –_ lo único que quería Peter es que se lo follaran con fuerza, de forma que se olvidara de cada vez que fue violado por culpa de su madre, o de aquellas veces que se vendió por comida.

- _A su debido tiempo amor, primero debemos estar casados –_ luego de eso le dio un beso en los labios y lo acurrucó aun más, Peter por su lado estaba anonadado, Howlett gritaba sexo desenfrenado por cada poro y ahora no podía creer lo que había escuchado, por un lado, le habían negado sexo y por la razón más puritana y conservadora de la vida, y por otro, acaso esa fue una extraña forma de petición de matrimonio. James Howlett era un maldito demente que estaba realmente bueno, pensó Maximoff – _ahora dormiremos, ambos lo necesitamos –_ Peter sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras por su cabeza no paraban de pasar extraños pensamientos, no faltó mucho para sentir los calmados ronquidos de su novio, pero al parecer esa noche no pegaría los ojos, maldijo a Logan en su cabeza, por ser un idiota que soltaba aquellas palabras como quien estaba hablando del clima, el algún momento terminó cediendo ante el calor y la comodidad de aquel fornido pecho, logrando así, conciliar el sueño.

 

 


	12. El inicio del caos

Charles se encontraba entre los cálidos brazos de Erik, las cosas entre ellos fluían, si lo de ellos tuviera nombre de seguro serían novios. Pero el castaño en esos momentos lo estaba ignorando, ya que sus pensamientos estaban en lo que había escuchado de los labios de Hank y su novio, Alex.

No podía creer la red que se estaba tejiendo en la prisión y en la misma ciudad, sentía deseos de colaborar de alguna forma, y, sobre todo, sabía lo que Erik podía lograr. Después de todo estaba consciente que sólo lo buscaron como un puente para llegar a Lehnsherr, al menos ese pequeño papel pensaba desempeñarlo de buena forma.

-  _Erik, ¿qué sabes de Thanos?_ – sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero de celda se tensaba.

- _Que es alguien muy importante y con demasiado poder, en algún momento trabajé para él, pero no terminamos en buenos tratos, por culpa de ese bastardo estoy aquí_ – Lehnsherr había comenzado a apretar los dientes con tanta furia, que estos comenzaron a rechinar.

Charles supo que era un buen momento para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás por algún milagro, a su “novio” le interesaría participar, y entre más gente hubiera, sería mejor para acabar con el monopolio que tenía ese narcotraficante.

Así que comenzó a relatar lo poco y nada que sabía, sólo que Everett Ross bajo el mando de Fury de S.H.I.E.L.D en compañía de los agentes especiales Alex Summers y Clint Barton, estaban reclutando gente en la prisión para saber la ubicación actual de Thanos e ir por su cabeza.

Ya que el más reconocido traficante de las “joyas del infinito” en esos momentos tenía mucho poder, y estaba amenazando con la integridad de la ciudad, tomándose el poder económico y político de Electroville.

A cambio, las autoridades estaban ofreciendo buenos beneficios para quienes le ayudaran en aquella suicida misión, desde beneficios penitenciaros, rebajas en las condenas e inclusive la libertad anticipada.

Lehnsherr se lo pensó un momento, pero al ver la determinación que su compañero de celda tenía y ante no tener otros planes a corto plazo en su vida, le pareció interesante la idea de acabar con ese bastardo, así de paso, se vengaría por todo lo que le había hecho, un negocio bastante interesante después de todo, y quizás podría obtener beneficios para él o para su castaño.

Charles estaba muy feliz de que el hombre hubiera aceptado el trato, tanto así que comenzó a besar de forma pasional el cuello de Lehnsherr, haciendo que este no se contuviera más y tuvieran otra ronda de sexo en la celda que compartían.

Esa noche Clint y Alex comenzaron a trazar líneas del plan que estaban llevando a cabo, cada uno por su lado había conseguido a un par de hombres, pero aún no eran suficientes. Para esos momentos contaban con la ayuda de Tony Stark, quien brindaría tecnología, armas y dinero, mientras Rogers en última instancia podría ser un gran peleador.  En el caso de Loki y Thor, ambos contaban con dinero y poder político. Hank y Bruce tenían la inteligencia suficiente para asesorarlos en un par de cosas, Charles al igual que los anteriores era lo suficientemente inteligente, y de paso, lograría que Lehnsherr se les uniera a la lucha, nada más importante que el antiguo líder de mutants.

Se sumaban Peter Maximoff quien era pilar fundamental al igual que su hermana, ya que obtendrían la información más importante.   
Ahora, sólo les quedaban un par días con mucha suerte semanas, para convencer a algunos hombres de importancia, que en caso de que se generara una revuelta sería importante mantenerlos del lado de la justicia, de unirse a Thanos, las cosas se podrían ir a la mierda.

Así que se repartieron a quienes quedaban por reclutar, mientras pensaban los siguientes movimientos importantes, como hackear el sistema de S.H.I.E.L.D y de la ciudad para ver donde y cómo se estaba filtrando la información, y quizás conseguir algunos otros datos que Natasha no había podido obtener, pensaron que el joven Peter Parker sería de utilidad.

De paso, no estaría mal generar alianza con T’Challa, el hombre manejaba todo el vibranium y de seguro tenía armas de importancias que les ayudarían en caso de que se armara una guerra civil, quizás Bucky podría servirles en el mismo papel que Rogers. No descartaban a Wade, que raro y todo, el rumor decía que era un destacado sicario, pero del cual nunca pudieron inculpar de sus crímenes, ya que las evidencias decían lo contrario.

Warren serviría para desbaratar la célula que tenía Thanos en la prisión, el grupo de Apocalipsis y finalmente necesitaban gente de Hydra, cuyo único miembro en esos momentos era Peter Quill.

Los días siguientes todos estuvieron actuando de forma cauta, ya que un pequeño error y las cosas podían salir mal. Lentamente los agentes infiltrados estaban convenciendo a quienes faltaban en su plan.

Parker fue uno de los principales objetivos, ya que entre antes se infiltrarán en la web, sería mejor. Gracias a Azazel, Nat había logrado entrar una computadora, luego sólo fue cosa que llamara a Parker a una visita marital, el castaño entre sonrojos asistió ante al llamado, pese a saber para lo que era, se sentía intimidado ante una mujer tan fuerte y linda.

La pelirroja bufó molestar al ver como el chiquillo trabajaba, era mil veces mejor que ella, si el mocoso quisiera podría hackear a grandes instituciones a nivel mundial, y sólo se había conformado con quitarle un par de pesos a algunos millonarios como Stark o Odinson.

Finalmente se infiltro, enterándose de un par de cosas de las cuales todos sospechaban, como por ejemplo que Stryker al igual que Trask eran aliados de Thanos y estaban filtrando información, que las cosas no estaban en buenos términos con Apocalipsis, incluso de que el hombre estaba moribundo. No lograron dar con la dirección del hombre, pero si con su red de negocios, entre los cuales destacaban los laboratorios de Hank y Bruce, ahora entendían que en realidad los hombres sin querer habían estado involucrados en pruebas con las ¨joyas del infinito”.

El mocoso probó e instalo un par de programas en la computadora de Nat, le dejó algunas indicaciones y formas de acceder a la información, la mujer quedó enormemente agradecida y con la promesa de volver, necesitaba aprender más de Parker.

Lentamente se estaban dando cuenta que todos los involucrados estaban conectados de alguna forma, no era azaroso que algunos individuos estuvieran en esos momentos en la prisión. Incluso Parker notó que la hermana de Charles figuraba como asistente en uno de los negocios legales del hombre, era probable que la mujer hasta conociera la cara de Thanos sin saberlo, esa información no se la soltó a Natasha, primero debía hablar con Charles si es que quería involucrar a la mujer.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, Apocalipsis había estado molestando a Peter pero por suerte el muchacho lo tenía bajo control, aunque lamentablemente para eso tuvo que mamársela un par de veces y dejarlo que lo tocara. Logan sólo tenía que gruñir en silencioso y aguantarse las ganas de romperle la cara a ese hombre, pero apenas tuviera la oportunidad le cobraría cara rasguño en su chico.

Warren estaba harto de Apocalipsis, ya que el muy bastardo lo había engañado con las ganancias, así que apenas Alex propuso un negocio, pero el rubio le respondió que lo pensaría, sabía que podía dar la lucha como su jefe, pero otra cosas era enfrentarse al más grande de todos, Thanos. Pero cuando Kurt se enteró como estaba involucrado su amigo, le rogo a Warren que lo ayudara, así que el chico no tuvo más remedio que acceder a colaborar, siempre que le dieran beneficios a él y al azabache, quien últimamente no se le apartaba del lado.

Estaban juntos en uno de sus tiempos libres, cuando Kurt se recargó sobre su hombro y dio un suspiro, haciendo que rubio se pusiera a jugar con sus cabellos y le diera algunos besos en la coronilla.

-  _Kurt, fui un idiota contigo. Nunca me perdonaré todo lo que te hice cuando llegaste a este lugar_  – le dedicó una mirada llena de culpa –  _No me puedo sacar de la cabeza su carita aterrada y como entre temblores y lágrimas, te obligue a hacer cosas que no querías_  – en ese momento apretó los dientes enojado, se odiaba porque la vida le había enseñado sólo a comportarse como un bastardo.

-  _Hummm te perdonaré cuando salgamos de aquí y me lleves a una cita_ – la cara de desconcierto en Warren era para sacarle una foto – _quiero que me lleves a un parque de diversiones, al cine y finalmente a una cena en un hermoso restorán, para que luego me pidas noviazgo de la forma más romántica que se te ocurra_ – siguió parloteando el de cabellos azabaches, mientras daba piquetes en las mejillas del rubio, quien aún estaba procesando la información –  _es una broma, idiota_  – terminó el chico riendo.

-  _Amor tú mereces más que eso, jamás pensé que estabas pensando en una vida junto a mí fuera de esta pocilga_ – en esos momentos una lágrima se deslizó por su ojo, no podía creer que el destino le hubiera regalado a alguien tan puro como Kurt, alguien sin maldad ni rencor, realmente no lo merecía.

Pero si la vida le daba la oportunidad de estar con alguien como él, jugaría cada una de sus cartas para mantenerlo feliz a su lado. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que prácticamente lo dejó sin aire, haciendo que el azabache entre jadeos le exigiera oxígeno.

Maximoff a lo lejos veía enternecido la escena, estaba más que feliz de que Warren no fuera tan bastardo como se creía, ya que Kurt merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, alguien tan puro como él debía ser feliz, se entristeció al pensar en su pasado, y en como Logan no merecía caer tan bajo, como para estar con alguien como el platinado.

Era día de visitas, T’Challa era visitado por Shuri, la cual entre susurros y claves, logró informarle que todo estaba en orden, que su aporte en armas estaba hecho y que el vibranium ya estaba en las manos de los agentes. Ross a la distancia asistía con la cabeza, como si entendieran lo que los hermanos estaban conversando.

Charles estaba más serio que de costumbre, al abrazar a Raven entre susurros le preguntó por Thanos y la empresa donde trabajaba. La mujer actuaba tal tranquila como siempre, mientras entendía rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo pues había tenido sospechas de que su jefe no andaba en buenos pasos, acepto ayudar en lo que pudiera, ganándose un sincero abrazo por parte de su hermano.

Wanda había conseguido que Vision le diera un par de minutos a solas con su hermano, así que entre temblores le informó que Thanos ya era dueño de absolutamente todo el bajo mundo, no quedaban ni siquiera bandas de microtráfico que no fueran de su pertenencia.

Le extendió un guardapelo, el cual dentro tenía escrito el lugar del escondite del Thanos, ahora sólo faltaba que Peter respaldara la información para que S.H.I.E.L.D hicieran una emboscada y acabara el imperio desde el origen. No podían equivocarse en el lugar, pues sólo tenían una oportunidad de atacarlo  por sorpresa.

El platinado iba dando silbidos cuando unas manos lo tomaron y lo llevaron dentro de uno de los baños. Se encontró con un exhausto Apocalipsis que entre jadeos le explicaba que ya tenía la información solicitada y que esa noche se encontrarían en las duchas, donde terminarían su trato.

El viejo no lo soltó sin ante darles un par de manoseos y un beso profundo, ente lo cual Peter se quedó estático sumido en el miedo de lo que pasaría esa noche.

Maximoff entre temblores salió al patio, el sol aún estaba alto y le quedaban un par de horas para vender su cuerpo por algo de información, de sólo pensarlo le daban nauseas.

Strange estaba acompañando a su novio, quien leía velozmente la nueva información que la agente Romanoff le había entregado. Las cosas entre ambos seguían igual que siempre, bastante frías, pero ninguno de los dos hombres se atrevía a hacer algo al respecto.

Ross por su lado, estaba tan sumido en el trabajo que no se daba cuenta de lo botado y triste que estaba su novio, mientras Stephen, tenía miedo de preguntar por los verdaderos sentimientos de Everett, de sólo pensar en una negativa del más bajito, su corazón su apretaba.

Prefería seguir fingiendo y disfrutar un par de días más con el hombre que más había amado en su vida.

Se fueron juntos a la prisión, ya que el doctor tenía turno nocturno ese día y por algún extraño motivo tenía un mal presentimiento. Tanto temblaban sus manos que Ross notó la diferencia y de forma cálida cómo no lo hacía hace días, le dio un par de besos y mimos, que sólo hicieron que el doctor se sintiera aún más abrumado ante las dudas.

-  _Kurt, necesito que le entregues esto a Summers pocos minutos antes de que cierren las celdas_ – dijo el platinado entre susurros a su amigo, mientras que de forma disimulada le entrega una pequeña notita. El azabache alcanzó a asistir con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando Peter le dio un cálido abrazo para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

El resto de la tarde no hubo rastros de Maximoff, sólo Logan y Charles habían notado la ausencia del chico, estando más que preocupados de que algo le hubiera pasado.

Kurt no soportó cumplir su promesa, pues tenía miedo de que estuviera relacionado con Apocalipsis, y conociendo, cómo conocía a su amigo, estaba seguro de que Peter era capaz de sacrificarse para no poner en peligro al resto.

Así que apenas terminaron la cena, se acercó avergonzado a Summer, quien le miró sin comprender mucho, pero acepto la nota del chiquillo.

_Esta noche me dará información._   
_No interfieran._   
_Aún  no confirmado:_   
_“Vormir”_

Ese era el críptico mensaje que Maximoff les había dejado, Alex bufó molesto porque el mocoso realmente los estaba cuidando y se estaba arriesgando por la misión.

Arrugó el papel enojado, para ir por Clint y explicar los avances, debían moverse cuanto antes, no sabían a qué hora se cumpliría el trato.

Warren con ayuda de Wade habían hecho hablar a algunos subordinados de Apocalipsis, apenas se enteraron corrieron a explicar lo que sabían, estaban a minutos de que las celdas cerraran y nada podrían hacer, pues esa noche estaba Stryke y otros bastardos vigilando. 

Apenas informaron a Alex se dieron cuenta que estaban a cinco minutos de que fueran encerrados y no pudieran salvar a Maximoff de las garras de ese viejo pervertido.

Summers con Clint iban apurados cuando fueron interceptados por Logan, quien exigió saber que mierda pasaba con su chico, finalmente los hombres entre susurros le explicaron.

Estaban a metros de las duchas cuando Stryker y otros guardias se hicieron presentes gritándoles que volvieran a sus celdas, Clint y Alex se dieron una mirada y de forma implícita le encargaron el muchacho a Logan. Quien salió disparado en busca del platinado, mientras escuchaba como estaba desatando una pelea, confiaba en que los agentes infiltrados les ganaran a esos bastardos.

El corazón de Logan latía con fuerza, sólo quería entrar y romperle el rostro a ese pervertido.

_\- Apocalipsis, ¿estás seguro de que es en Vormir? –_

-  _Así es conejito, ese viejo zorro se está escondiendo ahí_  – se escucharon besos –  _hasta que tome control total_ – luego lo escuchó fue un quejido por parte de Peter.

Logan no aguantó más y terminó entrando sin tener cuidado alguno, lo que se encontró sólo lo encolerizo aún más.

Peter se encontraba amarrado de pies y manos, absolutamente desnudo mientras Apocalipsis estaba dentro del chico y le daba un par de mordidas en el hombro.

James de un golpe separó al chico del anciano, luego se puso a ahorcajas sobre este y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, rápidamente la sangre comenzó a correr y un par de dientes cayeron.

-  _Perra traidora, esto era un trato_  – gritó el hombre desesperado, para luego sentir como Logan comenzaba a apretar su cuello, cortándole el suministro de oxígeno.

Peter entre lágrimas y con el cuerpo adolorido, quería hacer algo, no podía permitir que su hombre se manchara las manos.

-  _Lo…Logan yo lo dejé hacerme esto…no…no..lo mates…ti…tienes a Laura fuera de aquí y ella te ne…necita_ – dijo el platinado con la voz temblorosa, cuando odiaba en esos momentos estar amarrado.

Fue en ese momento cuando el anciano se comenzó a mover de forma frenética, al parecer estaba convulsionando o tenía una especie de infarto.

Logan lo soltó como si se tratara de fuego y rápidamente fue por su chico, le quitó las cuerdas que habían amoratado su piel y le dio su polera, que al mocoso le quedaba como vestido.

Juntos vieron como el anciano se retorcía para finalmente quedar tieso como una tabla, Peter entre susurros aseguró que había muerto. El miedo cruzó su mente, no podía permitir que se supiera que Logan había sido el culpable o su condena aumentaría, incluso los pocos aliados que aún le quedaban al anciano podrían mandar a matarlo, por eso no quería que nadie se involucrara en su plan.

Estaban por salir del lugar cuando de golpe las luces fueron apagadas y rápidamente se comenzaron a escuchar gritos por todo el lugar. Logan no hizo más que acercar al platinado mucho más a su cuerpo, algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

A los pocos minutos, se escucharon pasos a sus lados, ambos hombres se pusieron en posición de defensa cuando una voz conocida les hablo.

-  _Thanos se ha tomado la ciudad, ahora todo es de él_ – era Clint quien con una lúgubre voz relataba lo sucedido –  _el caos a comenzado y es la única oportunidad que tendremos de enfrentarlo_  –

Ninguno pudo hablar, las palabras se les habían quedado atoradas en las bocas. Con la poca iluminación que daban las luces de emergencia, siguieron al agente infiltrado.

Había llegado el momento de comenzar la guerra. . .


	13. La noche previa

Clint los guiaba hasta algún destino desconocido, Logan y Peter no entendían que diablos estaba pasando, pero lo mejor era no preguntar en ese momento. A lo lejos se escuchaba el caos, gritos y explosiones, incluso se vislumbraban destellos de luz de los cables eléctricos y el aroma a humo les estaba inundando las fosas nasales, haciendo que los hombres tosieran.

Finalmente llegaron a un amplio camión, entre gritos los subieron y finalmente cerraron la puerta, a los pocos minutos el vehículo escapo a gran velocidad. Peter aún estaba aterrado y no paraba de temblar, ante sus ojos se repetía como Apocalipsis había abusado de él y como el viejo había muerto finalmente.

Dio un respingo cuando unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon, al girarse, pese a la poca luz que había, notó que a su lado estaba Charles, no resistió el impulso de estrecharse al mayor y soltar un par de lágrimas silenciosas. El castaño lo consolaba, le daba mimos y trataba de calmarlo, Logan y Erik se miraban sin entender, pero no le provocaban celos, más bien a ellos les rodeaba un aire paternal.

- _¿Me pueden explicar que mierda pasa? ¿dónde vamos?_  – preguntó Logan ya exasperado, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

-  _A mi mansión –_ respondió Tony quitándole importancia, mientras muchas cabezas se giraban a verlo o al menos intentarlo con la poca luz que había.

- _Silencio, cuando estemos en un lugar seguro hablaremos –_ soltó Clint con tono firme, haciendo que todos se callaran en el acto y sólo se escuchara el sonido del caos en la ciudad Electroville.

Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a susurrar, algunos se daban la mano y otros se hacían cariño de forma silenciosa, esperando poder llegar pronto a su destino. El camión dio un giro inesperado, algunos terminaron en el suelo y luego se escucharon disparos, más de alguno sólo apretó los dientes para pasar el miedo.

Luego de interminables minutos o quizás más de una hora, el camión finalmente llegó a destino. Las puertas fueron abiertas de forma brusca y por algunos segundos quedaron enceguecidos al volver a ver la luz. Fuera del camión habían militares o algo así, portaban máscaras y chalecos antibalas, además de distintas armas.

Trotando bajaron todos los reos y fueron ingresando a la mansión de Stark, dentro de esta había una mujer de cabellos rubios algo rojizos y un hombre sonriente le acompañaba.

-  _Les presento a Virginia Potts, mi querida señorita Pepper y mano derecha en mi empresa –_ la mujer sonrió, mientras Tony depositaba un beso en su mejilla –  _él es Happy, mi asistente –_ se dio un fuerte abrazo con el hombre –  _pero basta de presentaciones, luego las podemos terminar. Ahora necesitamos que nos expliquen que está pasando, vamos al salón –_

Los guió hasta unos amplios y cómodos sillones, rodeados por mesas con distintas comidas y bebestibles. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, aún todos se dedicaban miradas pues no sabían que se encontrarían con sus viejos y nuevos amigos. Finalmente, la que rompió el silencio fue la pelirroja que hasta el momento no había hablado.

- _Mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff, junto con Clint y Summers, somos espías y compañeros de la CIA, especialmente de la división de S.H.I.E.L.D, bajo la orden de Ross –_ apunto al hombre, quien les dedicó una leve sonrisa –  _y Nick Fury, que debería llegar en cualquier momento, todos juntos estamos en la misión “Infinity War” y nuestro objetivo es desbaratar y acabar con el imperio de Thanos –_ todos asistieron en silencio, esperando obtener más información.

La mujer los quedó mirando a todos, repasando la elección de sus compañeros, con algunos estaba más que complacida de que estuvieran dentro de la misión, pero de algunos no creía que cumplieran un rol tan importante.

-  _Ahora tenemos la ubicación y sólo tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con él, pues la segunda vez, no lo pillaremos por sorpresa, mañana por la noche iremos a acabar con él en Vormir –_ todos se daban miradas, algunos, especialmente los que estaban ligados al bajo mundo sabían de que lugar estaban hablando, un burdel VIP, al cual asistían los miembros más importantes de la ciudad, como políticos, médicos o abogados.

- _Tony y T’Challa nos han brindado de armas y tecnología con la cual no contábamos –_ ambos hombres levantaron los hombros restándole importancia –  _Parker ayudo a hackear sus sistemas e infiltrarnos en sus redes, maldito niño, es como una araña en el mundo virtual, se mete en cualquier parte, es un puto genio –_ la mujer lo soltó con tanta admiración que al pobre castaño se le tiñeron las mejillas de un intenso color rojo, provocando que Wade no pudiera resistirse a darle un beso –  _Bruce, Hank y Charles nos ayudaran con la logística –_  ellos sólo asistieron con una sonrisa –  _Rogers, Bucky, Lehnsherr, Warren Logan, Quill y Wade –_ serán parte de nuestra misión de forma directa, ya que muy pocos nos fueron fieles hasta el final, en ese momento los militares que portaban máscara de las quitaron quedando a la vista, Azazel, Vision, Scott y dos guardias más –  _finalmente, Loki y Thor, nos ayudaran a rearmar la ciudad y la política cuando volvamos a tener el control –_ ellos sonrieron y se dieron un gran beso, ya que acostumbraban a hacer efusivas muestras de amor frente a todos –  _y finalmente, quiero pedir un aplauso para Peter Maximoff, sin él, no tendríamos esta única oportunidad –_ los aplausos sólo hicieron que el chiquillo les sonriera de forma tímida, mientras su cuerpo daba algunos temblores que se calmaron rápidamente cuando el fuerte hombre que lo acompañaba lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Luego del pequeño resumen en el cual la mujer explicaba porque habían sido convocados, se dedicaron a comer y sociabilizar, necesitaban calmar los ánimos ya que lo que se venía era realmente importante.

A los ojos de cualquiera, lo que se estaba viviendo en la mansión Stark no era más que una fiesta, pero nadie sospecharía que por dentro todos estaban algo nerviosos, muchos aspectos de su vida dependían de lo que pasara con Thanos. La mayoría de las parejas estaba en confianza, se daban mimos o abrazos mientras no paraban de conversar con sus compañeros.

Stephen se acercó a su novio, aunque hasta ahora, Everett no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera le había dado la mano o algún tipo de caricia que indicara que estaba con él. Simplemente lo había sacado de la enfermería a empujones, para llevarlo hasta el camión sin soltar palabra alguna.

- _Señor Ross –_ lo llamó de tono formal, ya que su novio adoraba mantener la apariencia de un macho heterosexual –  _me podría explicar que hago yo aquí –_

 _\- Doctor Strange, está aquí en su rol de médico, para atender cualquier contratiempo, si me disculpa debo ir a hablar con la agente Romanoff_ –y con ese corto diálogo lo dejo sólo, haciendo que el corazón de Stephen se estrujara, estaba seguro que de haberse quedado en la prisión lo hubieran matado, pero tampoco se esperaba ese tipo de trato. Comprendía, aunque le costaba que su novio quisiera mantener las apariencias, pero esto ya estaba superando todos lo límites, se excuso con la necesidad de ir al lavado, en ese momento se sentó en el frío suelo a gimotear.

Tenía miedo, sabía que la ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos, sólo quería recibir un puto abrazo que le transmitiera que todo iba a estar bien, ahora se sentía como un simple proyecto de caridad. Golpeo el piso con furia, dañando sus manos, se sentía un inmaduro, pero no podía quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Finalmente, encontró un botiquín así que curó algo sus heridas y llevo vendas para las magulladas muñecas del chiquillo platinado.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió unos grititos y chillidos llenos de felicidad, al regresar al salón notó como gente nueva estaba ingresando y todo el mundo se estaba saludando de forma efusiva, mientras él no tenía absolutamente a nadie, algunos otros reos tampoco tenían familia como Kurt o Warren, pero ellos al menos tenían una pareja a la cual abrazar. Dio un suspiro algo cansado y decidió alejarse del lugar, quizás era un buen momento para tomar una fría cerveza.

A los pocos minutos se enteró que los que habían llegado eran el tan mencionado Nick Fury en compañía de su mano derecha María Hilll, ambos se habían encargado de ir por las familias y/o amigos cercanos de los reos que estaban involucrados en la misión “Infinity War”.

Peter Parker se encontraba llorando mientras era abrazado por su tía, quien no paraba de pedirle disculpas, el chiquillo sólo respondía soltando más lágrimas. El castaño aún entre sollozos se explicaba que tenía un novio, la mujer no hizo más que avergonzarlo ganándose en pocos minutos la amistad de Wade.

Charles se encontraba mirando receloso a la exuberante mujer que abrazaba Erik, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener la vista fija en su hermana, quien no soportando más ser ignorada le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el de ojos azules diera un gritito y terminara llamando la atención de todos.

Sentía como sus mejillas se comenzaban a colorear al ver como Erik daba grandes zancadas arrastrando a la rubia.

- _Raven –_ le dio una de sus características sonrisas, a las cuales la mujer respondió con la misma coquetería ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermano –  _Charles, esta es Emma Frost una vieja amiga –_ se acercó hasta el oído del castaño _– lesbiana, por cierto –_ en ese momento el pobre Xavier no podría tener las mejillas más rojas, tanto Raven como Emma que eran mujeres más que inteligentes, soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Finalmente, Raven se llevó su copa de champan hasta aquel guardia que encontraba más que sexy, estaba segura de que era el destino, que la quería juntar con el buenote de Azazel.

Frigga no dejaba de dar mimos y abrazos a Loki y Thor, mientras expresaba que sus dos hombres estaban demasiados delgados y que necesitaban de sus comidas para subir los kilos perdidos. Laufey y Odín solo soltaron una risa, ante aquella mujer tan maternal como siempre, mientras sus hijos sólo respondían rodando los ojos.

Laura no se soltaba de su papá, mientras Logan la abraza con mucho amor llamando la atención de muchos de los reos, pues la faceta de aquel hombre rudo y sin sentimientos se iba abajo cuando estaba con su hija, y recientemente con Peter Maximoff.

Jean les dio una sonrisa divertida, acostumbrada a que ese par de gruñones entre ellos fueron realmente de piel. Se giró hasta el guardia con el cual había conversado un par de veces, así que fue a conversar con él.

- _¿Qué tal Scott? –_

_\- Aquí, observando como mi hermano mayor se está devorando al pobre de Hank, puedes creer que jamás me contó que tenía novio, es un insensible –_

_\- Juégale lo mismo, sorprendelo –_ y sin pensarlo mucho, la muchacha lo tomó por la ropa, estampando sus labios de manera divertida. Cuando se separó el guardia estaba más rojo que Parker y ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta, a pasos agigantados venía Alex, seguramente a preguntarle a su hermano. Al final los hermanos Summers comenzaron a pelear de juego, mientras Hank y Jean mantenían una conversación sobre psicología.

T’Challa se encontraba ocultando una sonrisa, mientras Bucky no sabía que hacer y estaba al borde del colapso.

- _Así que tú, mequetrefe –_ apuntó el pecho de Bucky –  _eres el maldito que hizo al fin que mi hermano abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que le gustaban los penes –_ el castaño en ese momento se sentía más que abochornado, no sabía como responderle a su cuñada -  _¿dime cariño, eres tú el de abajo? –_ la chica le guiñó un ojo y Barnes estaba hiperventilado, finalmente T’Challa tuvo que intervenir para que su queridísima hermana menor dejara de avergonzar a su novio, pero eso sólo significaba que Shuri lo aprobaba, a su ex novia, Nakia, jamás le jugó bromas pues nunca la aprobó como su pareja, la morena siempre sospecho de su verdadera sexualidad.

En otra parte del enorme salón de la mansión Stark, Peter Quill se encontraba devorando los labios de un hombre, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, estuvieron tanto tiempo sin separarse que varios temían de que estuvieran respirando.

- _¿Acaso todos se volvieron homosexuales en prisión? –_  preguntó Natasha divertida, dedicándoles unas miradas lujuriosas.

- _A mi no me mires cariño, yo soy gay desde hace mucho antes –_ dijo Quill riendo, mientras tomaba daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla del hombre que había recibido –  _este es Scott Lang, mi flamante esposo –_ prácticamente todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, jamás se lo hubieran imaginado.

- _Te lo dije animal, estabas celoso por nada –_ decía Peter Maximoff mientras daba un divertido golpe en el pecho de Logan, el cual sólo gruñó como respuesta –  _mi radar jamás se equivoca con gays ni con comprometidos –_ Howlett sólo rodó los ojos.

- _Bueno creo que no podré tener mi noche “anti-estrés” previa a una misión, aunque les podría proponer un trio –_ finalizó Nat de forma aún más sexy.

- _Yo te puedo ayudar hermosa –_ le grito Emma Frost, ante lo cual Nat se le acercó y le robó un candente beso, para llevársela de la mano a alguna habitación.

- _Fury es momento de ir a dormir, mañana afinamos los puntos de la misión –_ y llevándose a la rubia de la mano, se alejaron entre las risas de los reos. Fury sólo rodó los ojos, para luego indicar que era tiempo de ir a la cama, Stark les explicó que tomaran cualquier habitación desocupada. Lentamente las parejas y los invitados comenzaron a abandonar el salón.

Logan tenía Laura en brazos, le pequeña niña estaba algo adormilada y se acurrucaba en su pecho, el hombre quería pasar la noche con su chico, pero en esos momentos no podía alejarse a la persona más importante de su vida. Peter le dio una sonrisa, mientras le restaba importancia al tema, le dio un beso a Logan y luego se inclinó a besar la frente de la niña, pero ella en un rápido movimiento se colgó a su cuello.

-  _Pet ¿duermes con nosotros? –_ fue la pregunta de la pequeña castaña, quien le miraba con ojos de cachorro. El platinado no sabía que hacer, así que miraba a Logan en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, el hombre sólo soltó una risa y lo incentivo a que aceptara.

- _Pero cariño, sólo los molestaría. Deben tener su tiempo padre e hija –_ el chico esbozo una sonrisa y le revolvió los cabellos.

- _Tú no serías una molestia –_ terminó pasando a los brazos de Peter y se acurrucó en su pecho –  _además eres suave y cálida como una mami –_ dio un bosteza y como si fuera magia, se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos.

Pero al acostarse, fue prácticamente imposible que Laura soltara a Peter, Logan sólo sonreía como idiota ante tal escena. Se dieron un beso de buenas noches y lentamente ambos cayeron dormidos, a los ojos de cualquiera se verían como una linda familia.

El rubio se encontraba acunando con su cuerpo a Tony, no paraba de dar besitos y suspirar, no podía creer que luego de años se encontrara fuera de prisión, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon. Tony se giró hasta él, limpiando con cariño sus lágrimas y mimándolo.

- _Pronto estaremos juntos cariño, iremos a todas partes, te llevaré a todos los lugares que te has perdido –_ dijo el castaño riendo y acurrucándose en los fuertes brazos de su novio.

-  _Te amo tanto Tony, no puedo creer que te hayas fijado en mí, un hombre con un pasado tan sucio. No te merezco –_ el de ojos azules fue sincero, él jamás se había perdonado lo que le había hecho a su padre, pese a que se lo merecía.

- _Steve Rogers-Stark no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso. Tú mereces mucho en esta vida y yo bebé te lo daré, ahora ven aquí mi hombre y bésame como sólo tú sabes –_ se fundieron en un beso.

Charles pensaba ir a dormir sólo, después de todo con Erik sólo eran compañeros de celda. Estaba por dar un par de pasos hasta una habitación que estaba desocupada, cuando alguien lo tomó por el cuello y lo metió a una habitación. No era necesario que gritara o algo así, porque podría reconocer esos brazos en cualquier lugar.

Fue aventado sobre una cama, rápidamente Erik se puso a ahorcajas sobre él y luego de mirarlo de forma fija, le dio un beso sumamente cálido y hasta tierno, diferente a sus acostumbrados besos posesivos y llenos de pasión.

- _Príncipe, ¿así que celoso de Emma? –_ le preguntó divertido mientras le levantaba una ceja, haciendo que Charles se sonrojara y le dedicara una mirada enojado –  _tranquilo bebé, no tienes que estarlo, no juego a la poligamia –_ ante esas palabras Charles abrió mucho los ojos y lo hizo aún más cuando Erik se le acerco y junto sus narices de forma tierna, era un gesto realmente intimo que dejaba desconcertado al de ojos azules.

No hablaron más, simplemente siguieron la rutina que acostumbraban, aunque por esa noche no hubo sexo, simplemente se dedicaron a acariciarse en silencio. Se robaron algunos besos, se dieron mimos y finalmente Charles se durmió acurrucado en Erik, quien lo hizo acariciando aquellos castaños cabellos que tanto adoraba.

Quill no paraba de abrazar a su chico, no podía creer que los bastardos de la prisión hubieran dado con su esposo, pero les estaba eternamente agradecido, pues su chico trabajaba en el bajo mundo y no precisamente del lado de Thanos.

- _Te he extrañado tanto, no me fuiste a ver –_ recriminó Quill haciendo un mohín.

- _Sabes que no podía, podría habernos acarreado problemas. Te extrañe tanto, aún me debes nuestra luna de miel –_ dijo divertido Scott mientras le daba un agarrón en el trasero a Quill, quien sólo gruño y se lanzó a probar el cuerpo de su esposo, después de todo llevaba meses sin verlo o sentir su cuerpo, y en eso momentos lo único que quería era besarlo en cada centímetro y hacerlo gritar su nombre.

Bruce no tenía sueño, así que en esos momentos se encontraba hojeando libros en la biblioteca de Stark. Estaba sorprendido de la diversidad de éstos, es más, se había topado con varias primeras ediciones que se seguro costaban una fortuna.

Escucho un par de pasos y dio un salto cuando alguien se hizo presente, pues no esperaba encontrarse con nadie en esos momentos.

Ante él se encontraba el agente Barton, quien le extendió una taza humeante, Bruce la tomó mientras agradecía con un movimiento de cabeza.

- _Noté que no podías dormir, quizás esta infusión te ayude –_ explicó el hombre, que sin que lo hubieran invitado entró a la biblioteca sentándose en un mullido sillón. Bruce algo avergonzado lo imitó y se sentó frente a él – _no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar doctor Banner, quizás deberíamos conocernos un poco más, podríamos partir porque me cuentes de tus investigaciones –_  finalizó el agente mientras daba un sorbo a su taza, Bruce no pudo esbozar una sonrisa más que grande, pues era raro que alguien fuera de la academia científica estuviera interesado en sus trabajos. Así que, entrando en confianza, comenzaron a tener una amena charla nocturna.

Loki y Thor se encontraban compartiendo un baño de tina, el agua estaba tibia, se sentía el aroma de las sales de baño y las burbujas jugueteaban en sus pieles. El rubio estaba abrazando por detrás a Loki, quien en esos momentos tenía recargada su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

 _\- No sabes cuanto extrañaba uno de estos baños –_ dijo el azabache con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo sumamente relajado y ad-portas de quedarse dormido.

- _Tambien yo amor, pero ya se terminará esta pesadilla –_ depositó un suave beso en su frente. Finalmente decidió que ya era momento de salir del agua y podrían terminar ahogados.

Loki ya estaba más que somnoliento así que Thor lo secó y vistió con cuidado, mientras su novio sólo soltaba un par de suspiros, hizo lo mismo con él, para luego acostarse acunando a su amor. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por el sueño, no falto mucho para que finalmente se durmieran tan abrazados como lo hacían cualquier noche en aquella horrible y húmeda celda que compartían.

Stephen se había tapado hasta la nariz, tenía ganas de que su cerebro se apagara y dejara de pensar, después de todo afuera se estaba cayendo la ciudad a pedazos y él preocupado por que su maravillosamente estúpido novio no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Recordó aquella frase que le soltó Christine, su exnovia, “ _Es mejor soltar lo que te está haciendo daño”_ fue lo que dijo la castaña cuando rompió con él, y tenía toda la razón, quizás era momento de que él también hiciera lo mismo. Pensaba que todo lo que estaba pasando se lo merecía, a fin de cuenta había sido un bastardo con la maravillosa médico, agradecía a algún dios que la mujer estuviera en otro país, así al menos estaba seguro de que su vida no corría peligro.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando un cuerpo que ya conocía se metió en su cama, pero él no hizo movimiento alguno, no tenía ánimos de conversar. Quería que la misión con Thanos terminara cuanto antes, para poder terminar con todo el dolor de su corazón la relación con Ross, dejaría al hombre libre y el mismo se liberaría de un amor no correspondido, quizás la homosexualidad sólo fue una fase en Everett, al contrario de él que terminó siendo su verdadera naturaleza.

- _Perdón Stephen, he estado distante por el trabajo –_ dijo Ross calmado mientras daba un beso en el hombro de su pareja, pero el médico siguió en la misma posición, ni siquiera se movió un centímetro ante esa acción, cerró los ojos con fuerza pues no quería seguir pensando, quizás hiperventilarse sería una buena opción para por lo menos caer desmayado  _–_   _te amo –_ soltó el agente de la CIA en un susurro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el doctor nunca llegó a escucharlo.

 


	14. Diez de la noche

_– Amor no deberías darles la noticia después de que esto acabe –_ decía Steve, mientras mordisqueaba divertido el hombro de su esposo.

 _– No amor, debo darles algo de esperanza a esos niños, saber que no estarán solos nunca más y que tienen la opción de ser algo más, que cuando todo esto acabe no tienen que volver nuevamente a la calle –_ se acurrucó mucho más en el pecho del rubio, dando algunos besos. Se dieron algo más de cariño en la amplia cama matrimonial, antes de decidir levantarse para ser los anfitriones en la mansión. 

Bruce despertó cuando los rayos de sol le dieron en la cama, rápidamente notó dolor en su cuello. De inmediato se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, se maldijo mentalmente, luego de meses en aquellos horrorosos camastros, por fin tenía la oportunidad de volver a dormir en una agradable cama y él muy idiota, se durmió chueco en un sillón.

Pudo notar que alguien lo había acomodado, quitado los zapatos e incluso, tapado con algunas mantas. Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa al recordar cómo se había divertido hasta altas horas de la madrugada conversando con el agente Barton, ya luego podría conversar en mayor profundidad con aquel enigmático hombre.

Stephen al despertar se encontró sólo, quizás imaginó sentir los brazos de Ross la noche anterior, el miedo y el dolor lo estaban matando, pero había tomado una decisión. Ya no tenía a que aferrarse y si podía ser de utilidad en esta misión lo sería, después de todo, si llegaba a morir tampoco es que a mucha gente le importara, dio una carcajada amarga mientras cambiaba su rostro a su típica sonrisa fingida y volvía a ser el arrogante doctor Strange.

Al llegar a la cocina Everett le quedó mirando, como si lo estuviera evaluando mientras le extendía una taza de café con dos de azúcar y algo de leche, tan como le gustaba a su novio. Pero Stephen la ignoró y optó sólo por comer algo de la fruta partida, yéndose del lugar lo antes posible.

Peter se encontraba llevando de la mano a Laura, Logan al parecer estaba profundamente dormido y la niña estaba protestando por comida, así que el platinado decidió llevársela para darle su desayuno.  Le estaba entregando su leche con cereales cuando Wanda lo sorprendió con un beso y un fuerte abrazo, los hermanos Maximoff que estaban más que a acostumbrados a no separarse, se habían extrañado demasiado.

Poco a poco la gente fue llegando hasta la cocina para preparase algo de desayuno, todos se miraban con una sonrisa, intentando disimular el tenso ambiente que se sentía. Por la televisión pasaban por las noticias como había sido la primera noche con Thanos al mando, pudieron ver las masacres que hubieron, los destrozos y como prácticamente se había armado una guerra civil, donde el gobierno nacional, no se atrevía a interrumpir. Al menos, no de forma directa, pues S.H.I.E.L.D sí estaba preparando su ataque.

Cuando Logan se hizo presente, encontró a su pequeña en las piernas de Wanda mientras ésta le hacía un lindo peinado, a su lado, Vision le miraba embobado, el hombre rápidamente notó que la pequeña Maximoff también tenía su pretendiente, estaba intrigado en saber si su chico era un hermano celoso.

Maria Hill y Natasha estaban interrogando a Raven, la mujer había trabajado para Thanos en algún momento de su vida, y para suerte de ellos, conocía perfectamente el local donde se encontraba escondido en esos momentos, Charles no quiso preguntarle como es que lo conocía, podía intuir en que tipo de trabajos estuvo metida su hermana, luego de haberse largado de casa a los quince.  Azazel le miraba divertido y Raven no dejaba de enviarle miradas sensuales cuando relataba algunas cosas, Charles no pudo evitar reír por el descaro de los dos presentes, estaba seguro de que ellos habían tenido sexo y más de una vez.

Loki y Thor se encontraban conversando con sus padres, quienes no dejaban de hacer llamadas a los políticos más importantes de la ciudad y del mismísimo país, no podían dejar que las cosas se quedaran como están, apenas lo derrocaran tenían que tener un plan de contingencia u otros grupos se podrían alzar y cada vez sería más difícil detener el caos.

 _– ¿Entonces cuando llevan casados? –_ preguntaba Wade de forma curiosa, mientras Parker le daba codazos por ser tan entrometido, Quill no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

 _– Nos casamos un par de días antes de que apresaran a Quill –_ dijo Scott bajando la cabeza apenado – _así que este idiota me debe la luna de miel, y por ahora, sólo me conformaré con una semana en alguna playa paradisiaca de américa central –_ lo miró alzando las cejas y Quill no pudo más que aceptar con la cabeza, para luego ir a darle un beso.

 _– Yo igual puedo llevarte a una playa o casarnos, lo que quieras cariño –_ le ofreció Wade a Parker mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pero fue interrumpido cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

 _– Con el niño no te casas hasta que finalice sus estudios –_ dijo Tony de forma seria – _estudios que yo pagaré –_ Parker miraba en todas direccione sin saber que mierda estaba pasando.

Tony se subió a uno de los sillones y carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos.

 _– Se que estamos hablando de la mierda de Thanos y esas cosas –_ algunos rieron, mientras otros rodaron los ojos – _pero creo que es momento que sepan que aquí están los futuros merecedores de la beca Rogers-Stark –_ tanto Pepper como Steve dieron una gran sonrisa, sabían con lujo de detalles cual era el plan del castaño – _Parker, mellizos Maximoff, Kurt, Warren –_ todos los mencionados lo quedaron mirando estupefactos – _cuando la paz vuelva a reinar, ustedes mocosos van a dejar de vagar por las calles y dedicarse a robar o esas mierdas, van a estudiar para que puedan lograr sus sueños –_ Wanda lo miró ofendida – _perdón cariño, tú Wanda puedes seguir dedicándote a tus cartas, pero me encantaría que estudiaras algo –_ ahora todos los jóvenes mencionados tenían una mueca extraña en sus caras, una mezcla de preocupación y alegría, pero todo fue dejado en claro cuando a los pocos segundos todos estaban abrazando a Tony de una sola vez, haciendo que el castaño riera más que divertido. Steve comenzó un aplauso el cual fue seguido por todos los presentes.

Hubo una reunión privada entre los agentes de inteligencia y los científicos presentes, estaban armando un plan, como hacer que la emboscada funcionara con la información obtenida. A cada minuto los nervios se notaban más, ya no reñían como hace un par de horas, algunos se mordían las uñas, otros tiritaban y algunos no dejaban de abrazar a sus parejas, tenían miedo de lo que podría ocurrir esa noche.

Por otro lado, Shuri y Tony explicaban como funcionaban sus armas, mientras Clint y Summers les daban algunas lecciones de pelea, aunque estaba claro que estos hombres acostumbrados a las peleas sabían muchas más cosas que ellos. El resto se dedicó a preparar comida o provisiones, o charlar intentando calmar los ánimos.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde todos fueron llamados nuevamente al salón, tenían un plano de las instalaciones de Thanos desplegado. Fury pidió silencio y comenzó a relatar como sería el plan.

 _– Bueno señoritas y caballeros a las diez de la noche comienza la misión –_ en ese momento un silencio absoluto se hizo presente, haciendo que la preocupación se hiciera palpable – _haremos dos grupos, los lideres serán Alex y Clint –_ los mencionados asistieron – _con Summers irán Lehnsherr, Logan, Warren, Scott y Azazel –_ todos asistieron de forma solemne _\- con Barton, están Rogers, Barnes, Quill, Vision  y ustedes –_ señalo a dos de los guardias antes mencionados – _finalmente Romanoff y Wade, irán sólos, ustedes trabajan mejor de esa forma –_ los dos dieron una sonrisa sádica que a cualquiera les erizarían los pelos.

 _– Creo que se están olvidando de mi –_ dijo Peter Maximoff, mientras resoplaba.

 _– Ni lo sueños –_ prácticamente rugió Logan. Haciendo que el platinado caminara a pasos agigantados hasta él y le diera un golpe en el pecho.

 _– Por si lo olvidaste, llevo toda mi puta vida en la calle –_ le escupió las palabras de forma fría – _se manejar más armas y que he visto más muertes que tú, así que no intentes protegerme como el niño que no soy, iré con Summers –_ fue lo que sentenció, sin siquiera esperar que alguien le dijera que hacer, Alex sólo asistió con la cabeza, Maximoff había demostrado ser una excelente pieza en esta batalla. Logan negó con la cabeza y se alejó del mocoso indignado, Laura se puso a temblar en las piernas de Wanda, de inmediato la mujer la comenzó a consolar, entendía la preocupación de la niña.

 _– Aquí se quedará al mando Ross –_ el hombre dio un trago a su café sin azúcar y asistió con la cabeza – _Parker estás encargado de las redes y mantener en contacto todas las unidades, te ayudaran Charles, Bruce y Hank –_ todos aceptaron – _Wanda, Kurt, Scott, ustedes conocen bastante bien el bajo mundo, se encargaran de estar vigilando todas las pantallas e ir relatando si ven algún detalle de importancia, como aliados de Thanos o enemigos, cualquier cosa que podría arruinar los planes, serán nuestros ojos –_ ellos aceptaron su misión – _yo me iré con Maria, estaremos observando y manejando cada uno un auto, listos antes cualquier escape –_ prácticamente estaba todo dicho, cuando Strange levantó la mano para hablar.

 _– Quizás les pueda ser de utilidad, puedo estar cerca en caso de algún herido de emergencia, podría llegar a salvarles la vida –_ dijo Strange mientras explicaba que podría ser un hombre de utilidad, casi dio un respingo cuando sintió como Ross le pellizcaba el brazo.

 _– Strange, los reos aquí están por los beneficios que les podremos dar, y nosotros porque es nuestro trabajo, pero tú no estás involucrado en ninguna de las dos elecciones ¿Qué te motiva? –_ la mirada de Fury fue de curiosidad genuina, el médico pudo notar como Nat intentaba leerlo, esa pelirroja era de temer

– _El que soy el único con conocimientos médicos y les puedo salvar la vida –_ dio una sonrisa – _y que nada me ata a no arriesgarme, no tengo familia que me espere o alguna mierda así, soy totalmente libre de hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Me conformo con que al volver a trabajar tenga un aumento de sueldo y que Trask, si llega a seguir vivo, sea expulsado y en cambio trabaje alguien que me agrade –_ Maria y Fury se quedaron mirando, como si estuvieran hablando de forma mental, Charles pensó que en momentos así sería realmente de utilidad ser un telépata.

 _– Ok Strange, pero vas bajo tu propia responsabilidad, la CIA ni el gobierno se hacen cargo si algo te llega a pasar –_ el doctor asistió con una sonrisa y se alejó de Everett que había aumentado la presión en su brazo, pero al mirarlo seguía manteniendo ese rostro apático.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron comiendo y charlando, como si en un par de horas no se enfrentaran casi al mismísimo diablo.

Peter Maximoff en algún momento se acercó a Charles, y le pidió hablar a solas.

 _– Charles si algo me llega a pasar, dile mi verdad a Erik, Wanda no se atrevería –_ el castaño lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban, se sentía como si Peter se estuviera despidiendo o algo así – _y dile a Logan que el muy jodido hizo que me enamorara por primera vez –_ en ese momento el castaño no pudo evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza, le estaba pidiendo a todas las divinidades que no muriera nadie en aquella misión suicida.

Kurt se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de Warren, tenía su cara escondida en el cuello del rubio, quien podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas de su chico, lo alejó y con sumo cuidado las limpió con sus labios, haciendo que el chiquillo se sonrojara.

 _– Por favor no te mueras –_ le pedía Kurt entre sollozos, Warren sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba. Jamás había sentido algo así, no pudo evitar que sus ojos también se aguaran ante aquel acto de amor tan verdadero.

 _– No amor, no lo permitiré, por primera vez en la vida tengo por quien luchar –_ se fundieron en un beso, que estaba transmitiendo más que las palabras, rápidamente comenzaron a sentir el salado sabor de sus lágrimas, pero no les importaba, esta podía ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

 

Tony se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación, mientras se tomaba los cabellos y daba un par de exhalaciones molesto.  Steve lo miraba de vez en cuando, mientras no dejaba de escribir algo en una hoja de papel.

 _– Puto Fury, esto no estaba en el trato, tú no deberías ir a la pelea –_ gritó el castaño enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pisaba el suelo con energía.

 _– Tranquilo amor, soy más fuerte lo que me veo –_ lo intentaba tranquilizar el rubio, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba besos en la coronilla – _además tengo un esposo por el cual volver, escúchame bien Anthony Rogers Stark, no dejaría a un bombón como tú volver a la soltería –_ le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y Tony no pudo más que reír ante las ocurrencias de su esposo, terminaron abrazados sobre la cama y comiéndose a besos – _promete que sólo la abrirás si algo me llega a pasar –_ Steve le extendió la hoja ya doblada y Tony no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, sabía que las posibilidades que su esposo muriera siempre estaban presentes.

T’Challa tenía abrazado a Bucky, ambos estaban desnudos en una gran bañera luego de haberse dado algo de placer, al parecer los hombres tenían algún tipo de problema con las duchas.

_– ¿Volverás?_

_– Claro, debo dejarle muy en claro a esa tal Nakia, que mi hombre ya tiene dueño –_ en ese momento Barnes se dio una mordida en el cuello a T’Challa, haciendo que este soltara ente un gemido y una risa, estaba por comerse a besos otra vez cuando la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza.

 _– Hey par de tórtolos hormonales, el hombre con un solo ojo dice que mi cuñado ya debe estar listo –_ y no era nadie más que Shuri haciendo sus comentarios descarados sin vergüenza alguna. Los hombres comenzaron a emitir gemidos actuados para molestar a la inoportuna chica, pero en cambio, Shuri soltó una fuerte carcajada.

 _– Quizás las veces que se me cayó de pequeña le afectaron la cabeza –_ dijo el moreno de forma pensativa, Bucky no pudo evitar ponerse a reír para luego tomar los labios de su hombre una vez más.

Strange estaba guardando en un bolso todos los materiales de utilidad que había encontrado en la mansión Stark. No paraba de pensar a una gran velocidad todo lo que podría servir, imaginándose distintos escenarios, estaba tan concentrado que no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando una cálida mano tomó la suya, pero lo que encontró no le hizo más que fruncir el ceño. Ahí estaba frente a él, Ross mirándolo molesto.

 _– ¿Qué mierda fue eso Stephen? ¿cómo que no tienes a nadie que te espere? –_ había reproche en su voz, incluso ira.

 _– Mi error, no sabía que la gente que a uno lo follaba, contaba como familia –_ Everett no podía abrir más los ojos de asombro – _porque para todos los aquí presentes, no soy más que el médico de la prisión, estoy seguro de que no cuento ni siquiera como tú amigo._

 _– Toda esta mierda es un berrinche porque no te he hecho público, eres un jodido inmaduro –_ Strange lo miró desafiante.

 _– No Ross, no todo gira sobre tu puta polla. Si puedo ser de utilidad y puedo llegar a salvar vidas, lo haré, hice un juramento –_ comenzó a cerrar los bolsos y a caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación – _y quizás, deberías plantearte ¿qué tanto te gusto yo? ¿te gustan siquiera los penes? –_ con esas irónicas preguntas el médico dejó a Everett anonadado, el más bajo no podía siquiera mover los músculos o articular alguna palabra, no sabía que hacer por primera vez en su vida.

Emma estaba abrazando a Erik, mientras se despedía de formas cariñosa de su amigo. Charles no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. A los pocos minutos tenía a Lehnsherr arrastrándolo de la mano hasta la habitación más cercana.

 _– Cuídate Xavier –_ tomó posesión de los labios del castaño, quien rápidamente comenzó a soltar jadeos, Erik sabía cómo ponerlo caliente.

 _– Tú encárgate de volver, o te juro que dejaré que toda esta puta ciudad de folle –_ soltó Charles mientras batía las pestañas de forma coqueta, haciendo una mueca cuando Erik le dio una sonora nalgada, seguida de dos más.

 _– Sobre mi cadáver príncipe, te prometo que volveré, debo hacerte una pregunta muy importante –_ y sin que el castaño tuviera tiempo de responder, Erik se había lanzado hacia su cuello, haciendo una salvaje mordida, sólo que esta vez no sintió dolor y miedo, más bien, era placer y éxtasis – _para que todos se enteren que sigues siendo mío._

Hank se encontraba sollozando, mientras Alex lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras para intentar calmarlo, ahora entendía a sus compañeros de misiones con parejas. Para él era primera vez que debía partir a una misión dejando a su novio y sinceramente se sentía como la mismísima mierda, le dio un par de cariños juguetones, besos y abrazos, prometiendo mantenerse con vida, mientras su novio, prometía ayudar en todo lo necesario.

 _– Si vuelves prometo salir contigo –_ le dijo Jean a Scott, mientras le robaba un beso. El chico no hizo más que asistir nervioso, no todos los días se tenía a una bella mujer haciendo ese tipo de proposiciones, toda su alegría fue interrumpida cuando su hermano comenzó a molestarlo, pero Alex rápidamente se quedó callado cuando Jean le dio un fuerte golpe, al parecer la chica no era tan frágil como se veía.

Bruce estaba dándole un chequeo a las pantallas y a los ordenadores, él técnicamente no tenía de quien despedirse, así que nada mejor que ser de utilidad en esos momentos.

 _– Doctor Banner, nuestra cena quedó pendiente –_ dijo Barton mientras le daba un abrazo, para luego volver a afinar detalles. El científico sólo asistió en un susurro, que fue escuchado por el agente, ya que Clint le regalo una gran sonrisa a Bruce, haciendo que este sintiera como su corazón se agitaba.

Wanda le estaba dando un cálido beso en la mejilla a Vision, se habían hecho íntimos amigos luego de verse tantas veces en la cárcel.

 _– ¿Tus cartas dicen algo? –_ preguntó el guardia que sabía la profesión de la muchacha.

 _– Tengo miedo de preguntar –_ ella se mordió el labio nerviosa – _nos vemos –_ le chica se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, no fue más que un roce pero ambos quedaron sonrojados.

Fury y Hill miraban todo a su alrededor, estaban a menos de una hora de terminar con todo o sucumbir al caos, al menos sabrían que ellos y todos quienes los rodeaban darían lo mejor de sí mismos, aunque esos les costara la vida.

 _– Nos vemos cariño, buena misión –_ Scott de despidió de su esposo, como si este fuera a su lugar de trabajo o al supermercado, no a una misión suicida.  Quill se despidió con un beso y una sonrisa, se veía más que relajado.

 _– ¿Cómo mierda lo haces parecer tan fácil? –_ Tony preguntó intrigado.

 _– Porque confió en mi chico, y porque ambos conocemos este infierno demasiado bien como para que nos aterre –_ le dio un apretón en el hombro – _tranquilo Stark, Steve estará bien, se conocer a un buen soldado cuando lo veo –_ Lang se fue del lugar tarareando alguna vieja canción, de esas que le encantaban a Peter.

Wanda no dejaba de abrazar a su hermano, besar su cara y llenar cariños, aunque también soltó un par de amenazas por si se atrevía a morir, el platinado solo pudo reír y corresponder al amor de su hermano.

 _– Rubio arrogante –_ a Warren le costó entender que se estaba refiriendo a él – _ni se te ocurra morir, que Kurt no merece que un bastardo cómo tú lo abandone de esa forma. Si llegas a hacerlo te juro que voy a maldecir tú alma –_ Kurt y Peter no pudieron evitar reír, conocían la extraña forma en que Wanda se expresaba, el rubio sólo asistió algo asustado – _tú grandote –_ ahora fue el turno de Logan para mirarle desconcertado – _mis amenazas te incluyen, si mueres dile adiós al paraíso –_ y con esas palabras la chica se fue llevándose a su hermano para abrazarlo un par de veces más.

Laura que había escuchado todo, abrazó las piernas de su padre con fuerza, Logan temía que estuviera llorando, así que se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. En vez de una Laura triste, se encontró con una mirada de enojo y un ceño fruncido.

 _– Papá ni se te ocurra morir o utilizaré todas mis mesadas en pagar a Wanda para que maldiga tus huesos –_ Logan no pudo evitar atragantarse ante las palabras de su hija, parece que su cuñada no era una presencia tan inofensiva como se veía – _y no seas imbécil, arréglate con Peter –_ le dio un cálido abrazo y lo abandonó, para ir a despedirse del platinado, quien tomó a Laura entre sus brazos y le dio besos juguetones en las mejillas.

 

Tía May no paraba de abrazar a su sobrino, que para esos entonces tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

 _– Animal, no mueras –_ le grito a Wade – _a mi sobrino no lo haces sufrir._

 _– Claro que no señora –_ le hizo un saludo como si de un militar se tratarse – _bebé volveré no me extrañes –_ le guiñó un ojo – _ahora haz magia, de esa que haces en tu computador, te amooooo –_ le gritó para tomar sus labios de forma pasional, siendo rápidamente interrumpidos por un empujón de tía May, al parecer ahora el chiquillo tenía una fiera vigilante.

 _– Ok señoritos, ha llegado la hora de irnos –_ gritó Nat con energía. Todos asistieron, algunas parejas se estaban dando los últimos besos, Charles pensaba que así se deben haber sentido las familias de los militares en la segunda guerra mundial.

 _– Bastardos –_ Loki gritó, llamando la atención de todos – _patéenle el culo a ese hijo de puta por mi –_ algunos soltaron una risa – _y no se atrevan a morir, o se van a perder la boda del año, cuando me case con mi amado Thor –_ se giró para recibir un beso de su prometido – _lo siento Stark, pero tu boda con Rogers fue un asco, nada glamorosa –_ arrugó la nariz, ganándose una carcajada de todos.

Y eso era justo lo que necesitaban, un par de palabras divertidas para quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente, Thor abrazó por la espalda a su novio.

 _– Eres una gran persona Loki –_ le susurró bajito, mientras el azabache sólo apretaba sus manos con cariño.

Ross le dio una última mirada a Stephen, quien se la devolvió de forma desafiante. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento, pero ambos sabían que habían extrañado un beso de despedida.

Cada equipo tomó una furgoneta, Nat y Wade fueron en motocicletas, mientras Fury, Hill y Strange cada uno en su auto. Todos estaban conectados por intercomunicadores y audífonos, además de portar micrófonos y GPS.

Faltando dos minutos para las diez de la noche, Logan se acercó a Peter quien en ningún momento le había dado una mirada, tomó sus labios de forma posesiva y prácticamente mordió en el lugar.

 _– No te atrevas a morir mocoso, no lo soportaría –_ sólo fueran esas escuetas palabras, pero para ellos significó como más, Peter sólo asistió con una sonrisa.

De repente, todos los involucrados en la misión escucharon un sonido en uno de los audífonos que portaban, era Everett Ross quien estaba al intercomunicador.  

 _– Estamos a un minuto de comenzar la “Infinity War” –_ todos los presentes comenzaron a tomas las posiciones y sus armas, listos para ir a la pelea, la tensión era tanta en el ambiente que se podría cortar con un cuchillo – _a la cuenta de diez, todos a sus lugares –_ tanto en la mansión Stark como afuera de Vormir se habían acelerado los corazones– _cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno –_ soltaron un último suspiro y todos fueron a la acción.

La guerra había comenzado, no se sabría cuántos de ellos volverían con vida.


	15. Thanos

El grupo de Alex entró por el frente, mientras el de Clint lo hizo por una puerta trasera. Nat y Wade esperaban en puntos escondidos, en cualquier momento se adentrarían en el local de Thanos. 

Hill y Fury no dejaban de comunicarse con todo el mundo, no despegaban la mirada de sus portátiles mientras observaban de forma detalladas todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tanto dentro de Vormir como fuera.

Stephen observaba en silencio, técnicamente él no jugaba un rol importante a menos que llegara algún herido, esperaba ser esa noche nada más que un observador, pues si él entraba al campo de batalla, significa que algo estaba andaba mal.

En la mansión Stark las cosas estaban tensas, no se veía movimiento dentro de Vormir y eso sólo podía indicar malos augurios.

Steve y Bucky tenían arrinconado a un grupo de enemigos, al parecer los hombres hacían una buena pareja de combate, se cubrían las espaldas y trabajaban en sincronía sin siquiera cruzar palabras, en otra vida hubieran sido excelente compañeros de guerra. T'Challa y Tony se morían de los nervios al observarlos, el moreno ahogó un grito cuando una pistola fue puesta en el cuello del castaño, pero este en un ágil movimiento y gracias a la intervención de Steve, lograron poner al repugnante tipo en la inconsciencia.

Warren había sido emboscado por tres hombres, pese a que el rubio sabía pelear los aliados de Thanos eran más fuertes, y en esos momentos lo tenían contra el suelo y no paraban de patear sus costillas, Kurt desde la mansión estaba sollozando en silencio. Pero gracias a la intervención de Logan el chiquillo se había salvado, aunque le costaba respirar, Howlett lo dejó apoyado contra una muralla y salió con una mirada furiosa, quería acabar cuanto antes con esa mierda.

 _\- Chicos, luego del salón con espejos a la derecha encontraran una puerta, los llevará a un sótano, tras el librero hay una puerta oculta, vi entrar a alguien -_ explicaba Scott con lujo de detalles, era bastante bueno en notar pequeños detalles -  _creo que debe haber un botón o algo así, en el tercer libro de izquierda a derecha, en la segunda repisa de arriba hacia abajo._

 _\- Entiendo cariño, te amoooo -_ grito Quill como si no estuvieran en medio de una batalla seria. Scott se golpeó la cara avergonzado, mientras varios gruñían ante la inmadurez del hombre.

Uno de aquellos guardias que había llegado junto a Azazel y Vision, en esos momentos se encontraba siendo torturado, un hombre le estaba quebrando los dedos mientras otro aplicaba electricidad, varios tuvieron que apretar los dientes debido al dolor que le producían aquellas imágenes.

En otra habitación Erik se estaba tranzándose a golpes con un tipo, por suerte, Lehnsherr era un excelente boxeador.

 _\- A tu derecha -_ grito Charles asustado, debido a un tipo que venía entrando de manera sigilosa en la habitación, una bala rozó la mejilla de reo, haciendo que un chorrito de sangre comenzara a correr - _esa perra -_ gruñó Xavier, haciendo que varios soltaran una risa, mientras el castaño se sonrojara debido a que no pensó que había dicho en voz alta aquellas palabras.

 _\- Tranquilo príncipe, sólo fue un rasguño_  - las palabras de su compañero de celda sólo incrementaron su sonrojo.

Scott Summers iba corriendo, no podía evitar estar algo asustado y desde hace algunos minutos se le había perdido de vista su hermano, confiaba en sus capacidades, pero no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, era la única familia que le quedaba. Dio un respingo cuando un fuerte bulto cayo a su lado, y tuvo que ahora un grito al ver que era su hermano. Alex tenía los ojos cerrados, diversas magulladuras y estaba seguro de que había una gran mancha de sangre en su costado. Hank comenzó a temblar en la mansión, siendo consolado por Loki.

 _\- Llévalo con Stephen, ahora -_ gruñó Fury, no quería perder a uno de sus mejores agentes. Scott entre temblores tomó a su hermano en brazos, para luego comenzar a correr.

 _\- Clint, Azazel, al primer piso frente a la escalera, deben cubrir a los Summers -_  gritó Hill, mientras no apartaba la vista del monitor.

Apenas Scott llegó con su hermano, Strange aplicó las maniobras básicas para mantener al muchacho con vida, luego salió conduciendo a extrema velocidad, debía llevarlos a un lugar más seguro y volver. Ross estaba asombrado, no sabía que su novio conducía a ese tipo de velocidad, se llevaría una reprimenda.

 _-_   _Vienen para acá -_ gritó Parker mientras se sacaba un audífono, tenía los teléfonos intervenidos y había podido escuchar algunas de las conversaciones del equipo de Thanos.

Wanda dio un grito, mientras miraba una pantalla de la cual nadie se había dado cuenta -  _ya están aquí esos hijos de puta -_ todos miraron asombrados a la mujer. Everett comenzó a dar instrucciones y fue el primero en tomar sus armas para ir a la entrada, no dejaría entrar a esos bastardos.

Natasha y Wade aún habían pasado desapercibidos, el resto de sus compañeros de equipo habían servido de señuelos, prácticamente en ellos estaba su oportunidad.

 _\- En el tercer...pi..so -_ dijo Vision en un susurro, su cámara ya no funcionaba. Y solo escucharon un disparo cuando la señal de cortó, Fury temía lo peor.

Clint tenía un disparo en una pierna y otro en su brazo, dolía como el infierno, pero debía seguir matando a esos malditos, necesitaban encontrar a Thanos.

 _\- Bien hecho chicos, acaban de terminar con las dos personas que seguían en jerarquía de mando -_ explicó Kurt de forma paciente, pese al caos que se estaba desarrollando en la mansión en seguía atento a su misión junto a Lang, Parker no dejaba de ingresar códigos en su computadora, trabajando como una araña.

Se escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas de Stephen, había dado un fuerte frenado llegando a la mansión, pero al notar que había intrusos debía hacer algo rápido. Cambió la dirección en último momento mientras le explicaba a Scott el código de seguridad de su departamento. Dejó a los hermanos Summers en la puerta de su hogar, y luego aceleró a toda velocidad. No había estado al pendiente de la comunicación con el resto y tenía miedo de que al llegar hubiera un peor escenario.

Peter Maximoff acababa de hacer una mueca al prácticamente patear la cabeza de uno de los aleados de Thanos, pero en sus ojos se vio ira al notar al bastardo, jamás olvidaría a aquel hombre, como lo había tomado sin su consentimiento, cuando el hombre jadeo y le quedó mirando Peter no tuvo compasión y en un ágil movimiento enterró una navaja en su cuello, sentía que podía dejar una pequeña parte de su pasado. Al menos, uno de unos cuantos que habían abusado de él, había muerto por su propia mano.

 _\- Pet no era necesario matarlo -_ el susurro de Logan lo hizo dar un salto.

 _\- No ahora Logan, tenemos una misión -_ el platinado salió a paso decidido, quería acabar con Thanos cuanto antes.

Raven y Emma tenían armas proporcionada por Shuri, las tres mujeres eran una muralla tras Ross y no dejarían entrar a ningún malnacido. Resguardando el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la vigilancia de la misión, estaban Thor, Loki y T'Challa. Tony no dejaba de manejar la tecnología de su mansión, haría caer a los aliados de Thanos en una trampa, los dirigiría a la puerta principal, donde se encontraban el agente de la CIA y aquel grupo de valientes mujeres.

Steve y Bucky estaban en la entrada del lugar evitando que las ratas de Thanos huyeran de aquel barco quemado, con golpes estaban dejando inconscientes a todos esos idiotas, no los dejarían sin pagar lo que habían hecho, esa había sido la orden de Hill. Fury por su parte, envió a quienes aún estaban en condiciones de pelear en búsqueda de Thanos, tenían la pista de Vision más algo que había visto Charles en el monitor. Wade y Nat irían a un lugar, mientras Lehnsherr, Maximoff y Logan al otro. Los hombres en combate ya estaban cansados, heridos y lo único que querían es que todo acabara cuanto antes.

La puerta de la mansión Stark fue abierta de una patada, para dejar ver a varios hombres de mal aspecto.

 _\- Nos tienes a estas putas como regalos -_ exclamo uno de los hombres mirando lascivamente a las mujeres.

 _\- Ups se me escapo un tiro en tus bolas -_ exclamó Shuri quien había apuntado directamente en la entrepierna de aquel hombre. Raven y Emma no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada y Ross se sintió asustado, aquellas mujeres eran unos monstruos.

Siguieron entrando hombres, pero Ross y las mujeres presentes lo estaban controlando, pero algunos tipos tenían más fuerza y estaban acostumbrado a ese tipo de atracos.

Un hombre con una gran cicatriz tenía a Raven bajo él, le estaba susurrando obscenidades y en algún momento comenzó a tocar sus pechos, haciendo que la mujer se indignara y pegara un gran grito de enojo, haciendo que Ross y su gran puntería dieran justo en la sien de aquel hombre, que cayo hacia el lado, manchando de sangre en rostro de la mujer rubia.

 _\- Asco, asco, asco -_ comenzó a quejarse Raven, mientras con el dorso de la mano se sacaba la sangre de la cara y hacía una mueca arrugando la nariz.

Los que se colaron lograron llegar hasta el salón de la mansión, donde estaban desplegados los computadores y todo el equipo de Fury. Pero Loki, Thor y T'Challa tenían la situación controlada.

Loki en esos momentos tenía arrinconado a un hombre, lo conocía perfectamente, aquel bastardo había testificado en su contra.

 _\- Saluda a Corvus en el infierno -_ y con esas palabras, el futuro señor Odinson apretó el gatillo, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un chorro de sangre salpicó su cara. Dio un salto cuando una segunda bala llegó al cuerpo de ese hombre, al girarse se encontró con la mirada de Thor, quien le sonreía y él no pudo evitar lanzarle un beso.

T'challa que estaba concentrado en la pelea no pudo evitar mirar aquella escena, era tan bizarra que lo hacía estremecer, pero no más, el enterarse que su querida hermanita era una excelente luchadora y manejaba las armas con gran excelencia, su madre daría un grito cuando se enterara de aquella situación.

Jean llevaba una leche con fresas a Laura, quien estaba siendo mimada por May y Frigga, aunque al parecer era al revés pues la niña estaba sumamente tranquila, mientras las dos mujeres mayores intentaban ocultar sus lágrimas. La pelirroja dio un suspiro, no podía evitar dar un salto cada vez que se escuchaban los disparos.

Stephen respiraba apurado y no emitía ningún sonido, no podía creer todo el caos que había a su alrededor, no quería perder a alguno de aquellos hombres que ya consideraba sus amigos, y estaba más preocupado al ver y escuchar como su novio estaba luchando, aunque no debería temer, Everett era un excelente agente.

Erik, Logan y Peter corrían juntos, subieron la escalera a gran velocidad y derribaron la puerta de un empujón, para encontrarse en medio de una trampa, la habitación tenía por lo bajo quince hombres dispuestos a matarlos.

Las balas comenzaron a caer como lluvia, pero los tres reos eran mucho más hábiles y aunque les costo una que otra rozadura lograron manejar la situación, Logan que en esos momentos tenía una bala en su pantorrilla izquierda y otra en el hombro derecho, eso le impedía moverse a gran velocidad. Erik por su lado, tenía balas atravesadas en ambas piernas, para ese entonces prácticamente no se podía mover y estaba recargado sobre un muro mientras su respiración era agitada.

El platinado acabó con la vida de uno de los hombres, quedando sólo un tipo vivo, era de gran tamaño y calvo. Quien dio una gran sonrisa y saco una nueva pistola, apuntó directo a Lehnsherr.

 _\- ¡Erik! -_ todos los presentes escucharon el grito de Xavier.

Logan intento levantarse, pero las heridas de su costado y su maltratada pierna, no le permitieron ser tan rápido como acostumbraba, lo único que logró es que de su boca saliera un gruñido. Peter que aún tenía energía pese a lo magullado que estaba, logró disparar y correr lo más rápido que pudo, se puso frente a Erik y fue su escudo personal, dio un grito lleno de dolor cuando una bala impacto en su pecho.

 _-_   _¡Peter! -_ ahora fue el desgarrador grito de Wanda el que se hizo presente, Logan no podía creer lo que estaba frente a él, Peter con el torso lleno de sangre, mientras el hombre de gran tamaño caía con fuerza al suelo.

Lehnsherr se quedó estático ante la acción de ese chico, rápidamente comenzó a gritar a Logan que hiciera algo, quien en un ágil movimiento e ignorando su propio dolor, logró tomar a Peter antes que cayera en el suelo.

 _\- Tráiganmelo ahora -_ la voz de Stephen los interrumpió. Logan lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr a la velocidad que su maltratada pierna le permitía. Pero a medio camino ya no podía más, por suerte Steve había llegado hasta ese lugar, tomando ahora al platinado, mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

Cuando Steve llegó hasta la entrada, junto a Bucky se encontraron con algunos autos, de ellos venían bajando hombres armados. Strange no lo pensó mucho más y salió corriendo en búsqueda de aquel mocoso platinado que tantas veces le había subido el ánimo con sus absurdas conversaciones.

El rubio lo había dejado en el suelo, mientras él y Bucky intentaban acabar con los intrusos. Stephen logró llegar junto a Maximoff sin ningún rasguño, tomó al muchacho y salió corriendo a su auto, lo dejó en los asientos de atrás y luego se metió de un salto a su lugar.

Encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar a una gran velocidad, debía llegar hasta algún hospital con el muchacho, le rogaba al dios en el cual no creía que el mocoso siguiera con vida.

Pero un auto que lo seguía le llamó la atención, sobre todo cuando de él comenzaron a disparar. Aumentó la velocidad, se desvió en algunas calles, pero aquel auto de gran valor le estaba pisando los talones, maldijo un par de veces, estaba sólo a un par de metros del hospital cuando fue embestido por atrás.

Su auto salió disparado a gran velocidad, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto, no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió como su cara chocaba con el parabrisas y los vidrios saltaban a su cuerpo, sentía como los fierros se enterraban en sus manos.

Hill que iba tras Strange y aquel auto, frenó de golpe. Se bajó a gran velocidad y apenas tuvo la oportunidad disparo a sangre fría a todos los aliados de Thanos. El auto de Strange estaba destruido, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 _\- Hill lleva...a...Pe...ter. Es..es...tá mááás gra...ve -_ intentó decir Strange con la voz entrecortada, Maria rápidamente desvió la mirada, para ahogar un grito al ver la enorme mancha de sangre que el platinado tenía en su pecho. Notó como el médico de la prisión había caído en la inconsciencia, siendo sincera no creía que estuviera en mejor estado, pero cumpliría con su petición.

 _\- Strange y Maximoff tuvieron un accidente llegando al hospital -_ habló por el intercomunicador -  _en estos momentos estoy llevando a Peter al lugar. Stephen se quedó inconsciente en su auto, está gravemente herido -_ la mujer relato de forma tranquila, como era su costumbre, aunque por dentro estaba algo angustiada.

Los habitantes de la mansión Stark, habían logrado apaciguar la situación, en esos momentos todos los hombres de Thanos estaban inconsciente o simplemente muertos.

Todos estaban atentos a un solo monitor, en el cual se veía a como Nat y Wade se estaban acercando a la supuesta habitación en la cual se encontraba Thanos.

Pero dieron un salto cuando escucharon el mensaje de Maria Hill, Ross comenzó a temblar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No le importó nada más y salió corriendo del lugar, no le interesaba como acabara la misión, en su cabeza lo único que había en esos momentos era Stephen.

Golpeo el volante con fuerza mientras hacía partir su auto, para luego correr a gran velocidad hacia el hospital.

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando Wade y Nat entraron a aquella habitación, ahí en medio de aquella pequeña sala estaba sentado Thanos, bebiendo tranquilamente un whiskey, a su lado dos guardaespaldas armados hasta los dientes comenzaron a defenderlo.

La lucha que se dio no duro más de un minuto, todos vieron como Wade Wilson quien había portado una especie de katana, en un ágil movimiento cortaba el cuello de ambos tipos, para que luego un chorro de sangre lo bañara de pies a cabeza.

Nat en esos momentos estaba sobre Thanos, tenía sus piernas enrolladas en sus caderas y en esos momentos lo estaba electrocutando.

 _\- Loki te manda saludos, perra -_ fue lo último que dijo la agente Romanoff, para luego apuntar justo en medio de la frente de aquel hombre, el disparo apenas se escuchó mientras la sangre y la masa encefálica salió con fuerza hasta la pared trasera.

 _\- Hemos ganado la infinity war -_ dijo Fury de forma efusiva, para luego escuchar los vítores y alegrías de todo el mundo. En la mansión Stark comenzaron a abrazarse, mientras planeaban que hacer, debían ir por los heridos cuando antes.

Nadie lo quería decir, pero varios de sus compañeros estaban luchando para continuar con vida. 


	16. Hospital

Vormir apestaba a sangre y a pólvora, en ese momento los sobrevivientes se estaban agrupando, necesitaban saber quienes eran las bajas y evaluar a los heridos.

Según Fury, quienes necesitan atención inmediata eran Warren, Azazel, Vision y Bucky, al menos ellos eran los más urgentes, pues estaban perdiendo mucha sangre. Le seguían de cerca en cuanto a gravedad Erik, Quill, Logan y Clint, pero podían soportar un poco más. Por otro lado, Steve, Natasha y Wade apenas tenían un par de rasguños, estaban realmente sanos para la batalla que habían librado.

 _– ¿Viudita negra te llevaste otro hombre a la tumba? –_ le preguntó Clint con una sonrisa socarrona a su amiga, ganándose un golpe para nada juguetón por parte de la pelirroja, lo que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, ganándose algunas burlas.

Lamentablemente, Fury les indicaba que habían algunas bajas, los dos guardias de la prisión que les habían acompañado en esos momentos estaban muertos junto a algunos de sus hombres.

Aunque claramente las bajas eran mínimas en comparación a lo sucedido con los hombres de Thanos, según palabras del mismísimo Nick, cerca del setenta por ciento de ellos había muerto, del treinta restante, un veinte por ciento estaban heridos, por lo tanto, podrían ir a la cárcel y de porcentaje que huyó, tenían esperanzas de poder encontrarlos y llevarlos a prisión.

Gracias a que los caminos habían sido liberados de la mafia de Thanos, ahora los agentes gubernamentales podían entrar a la ciudad de Electroville, así que cerca de una hora después de haberle dado muerte a Thanos, un ejercito y muchas ambulancias llegaron al lugar, procederían a llevarse a los heridos y limpiar la zona, debían recolectar la evidencias y llevarse todos los cadáveres.

En la mansión las cosas no eran distintas, Tony ya estaba informado que vendría el gobierno a hacerse cargo, así que tanto él como el resto de las personas que en ese momento estaban en su hogar se encontraban descansando y algunos más que otros, ansiosos por ir a encontrarse con sus parejas. Finalmente, quedaron de reunirse en el hospital.

Los padres de Loki y Thor se encontraban haciendo llamadas y citando a una reunión urgente, necesitan restaurar la política y la democracia cuanto antes, no podían permitir que grupos más pequeños quisieran intentar una guerra civil, aunque sería extraño, pues para esos momentos habían grupos de soldados limpiando la ciudad de los vestigios de Thanos, nadie se atrevería en ese escenario a ir contra el gobierno.

Cuando Everett llegó al hospital, apretó los puños de forma furiosa al ver como había quedado el auto de su pareja, quien de seguro aún se encontraba en el lugar. Sus ojos se aguaron al ver como estaba Stephen en ese momento, se encontraba aplastado contra el manubrio, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esquirlas de vidrios, pero al notar como habían fierros atravesados por su cuerpo, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, su pareja en esos momentos se estaba desangrando y él no podía hacer nada.

Stephen se removió dando un gruñido, con muecas de dolor logró abrir un poco sus ojos y dio una sonrisa torcida al encontrarse con la mirada de Ross.

 _– Mi amor –_ susurró Everett con lágrimas –  _tranquilo, ya te sacaremos de acá._

–  _M_ e voy a morir – comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, mientras su respiración se hizo más pesada –  _siempre te voy a...a...amar –_ sus ojos se cerraron de forma brusca y su cabeza cayo hacia al lado.

 _– No Stephen, no. Despierta, despierta, amor por favor –_ comenzó a gritar Ross con miedo, mientras sus lágrimas ya estaban cayendo de forma desbordante. Levanto la mirada, no habían ni rastros de algún equipo de ayuda y él era un inútil en ese momento.

Dio un salto al sentir una mano en su hombro, encontrándose al fin con agentes del gobierno, quienes comenzaron el trabajo de sacar a Strange de aquel auto. Rápidamente se lo llevaron en una camilla, necesitaba atención urgente.

Ross se quedó mirando como se llevaban a su amor por aquel frío pasillo, y él se quedó ahí, sentado en una dura silla, mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de correr y no dejaba de pensar en los últimos momentos que había pasado con su pareja, como lo había negado, como había sido un cobarde que no había reconocido su amor.

Nuevamente dio un salto cuando alguien lo tocó, se encontró con los azules ojos de Xavier. Todos los que se habían quedado en la mansión Stark, habían arribado hasta el servicio de urgencias.

 _– Él es fuerte, estará bien. Y usted, como su pareja debe mantener la esperanza –_ el castaño lo rodeo con sus brazos en un vago intento por consolarlo, mientras muchos pares de ojos los estaban mirando, nadie entendía porque el agente de inteligencia Everett Ross estaba llorando.

 _– Ross, ¿y a ti qué mierda te pasa? –_ preguntó Hill que veía entrando a la sala de espera, su ropa estaba llena de sangre.

 _– Pasa que mi pareja está al borde de la muerte –_ grito el agente lleno de furia, mientras todos los recién llegados lo quedaron mirando, algunos más curiosos que otros –  _les informo que Stephen Strange es mi novio –_ dijo de forma decidida, para terminar derrumbándose de rodillas y llorando lleno de miedo.

 _– Y yo soy multimillonario –_ ironizó Tony mientras rodaba los ojos –  _perdón, pensé que decíamos cosas obvias –_ se excuso de forma falsa al recibir malas miradas.

Se escucharon varios pasos y traían un par de camillas, todos los pares de ojos rodaron hacía la entrada, muchos viendo como sus parejas estaban entrando al lugar.

 _– ¿Dónde mierda está mi Peter, dónde? –_ gritaba Logan, quien trataba de bajarse de su camilla, siendo fuertemente reprendido por uno de los paramédicos.

Hill se quedó estática y Charles estaba segura que se había puesto realmente pálida, un mal presentimiento le hizo temblar.

 _– Él está muy grave –_ María bajó la mirada –  _se encuentra en pabellón, perdió mucha sangre y uno de sus pulmones está perforado, no saben si logra sobrevivir esta noche –_ sus ojos se humedecieron ante esas últimas palabras. Nat se le acercó y le apretó el hombro en un claro gesto de apoyo, todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio, mientras procedían a llevarse a los heridos.

T'Challa no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ese momento Bucky iba inconsciente sobre una camilla, su brazo izquierdo estaba en una posición para nada normal, absolutamente inundado por sangre, el médico le dio una triste mirada y apuró el paso. Shuri se acercó a su hermano, lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y lo hizo sentarse, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

El ambiente cada vez se ponía más triste, incluso se intensificó aún mas cuando Warren y Vision fueron ingresados rápidamente, sus parejas sólo pudieron observar desde lejos sus maltrechos estados y soltar un par de lágrimas de preocupación.

Un poco más atrás venían Clint, Quill y Erik, esta último iba despotricando que él no necesitaba una camilla, cuando en realidad era más que obvio que no podía caminar. Charles se le acercó corriendo y como si fuera un niñito pequeño lo regañó frente a todos, ganándose un par de carcajadas, de cierta forma destensaron un poco el ambiente.

 _–_   _Me la pagarás príncipe –_ fue lo último que se escucho de Lehnsherr cuando lo hicieron entrar a una de las salas médicas, haciendo que Charles se sonrojara hasta las orejas, sabía muy bien cual era la forma de pagarle a Erik.

Lang se le acercó a Quill y le dio un golpe en la nuca, para luego tomar sus labios y regalar un cariñoso beso.

 _– Eres un imbécil, como se te ocurre gritar que me amas en medio de una misión –_ Quill se ganó otro golpe de reprimenda por parte de su querido esposo –  _pero igual te amo guapo –_ Scott le lanzó un beso al aire mientras se llevaban a su marido a la revisión.

Wanda no paraba de llorar, Emma la estaba consolando en ese momento, se le partía el alma ver a la joven muchacha en esa posición, después de todo, era muy probable que se quedara sin hermano esa noche.

Finalmente entraron Steve con Wade, venían conversando tranquilamente. El primero, con una sonrisa calmada, mientras el otro le iba contando con lujo de detalles como Nat había asesinado a Thanos.

 _– Esposo cumpliste tu promesa –_ alcanzó a decir Tony mientras lo tomaba del cuello y le daba un profundo beso –  _recuerda que tenemos varios mocosos por criar, nos necesitaran cuando entren a la universidad –_ Steve sólo pudo sonreír aún más a su castaño y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras regaba besos en su coronilla.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, para algunos más rápidas y para otros realmente lentas. El sol se comenzaba a ver, dejando notar como había quedado la ciudad, aunque gracias a la rápida intervención del gobierno sólo unas pocas horas luego que acabara el derrocamiento de Thanos, la ciudad estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Al encender la televisión de la sala de espera, pudieron ver en el noticiero local como Odín en esos momentos era proclamado el alcalde suplente, hasta que en un par de semanas se hiciera una votación.

Más tarde una médico, quien es esos momentos se enteraban era una vieja novia de Stephen, les comenzó a explicar la situación de todos los heridos. Erik, tendría que usar silla de ruedas un par de días, por lo tanto, en esos momentos se encontraba gritándole a los enfermeros, de seguro tendría que ir Charles a contenerlo. Clint y Logan necesitarían usar muletas, pero ya serían dados de alta en un par de horas. Quill estaba prácticamente sano, sólo un par de suturas y vendas, así que Christine le dio el alta en ese momento. Pero la mujer cambio el tono de su voz y los miró con algo de tristeza.

 _– Al señor Barnes tuvimos que amputarle el brazo –_  T'Challa dejó de respirar, siendo sostenido por una preocupada Shuri – Worthington  _se encuentra con muchas costillas fracturadas y su bazo se rompió, en estos momentos va a cirugía –_ Kurt se abrazó a Raven, la mujer le había tomado cariño al muchacho –  _lamento informales esto, realmente me duele hacerlo pero Vision ha perdido la vida –_ todos fueron testigos del desgarrador grito que dio Wanda, tanto Jean como Emma la abrazaron con más fuerza, Wade tuvo que intervenir y afirmar a la chica cuando esta cayó desmayada –  _y el señor Summer, Alex Summer ha entrado en coma –_ al agente lo habían trasladado de la casa de Strange en algún momento de la madrugada, llegando es un crítico estado debido a la pérdida de sangre. Hank estaba llorando en silencio, Bruce quien era el más cercano lo apretó entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba un par de palabras, aunque era claro que el hombre no se tranquilizaría en esos momentos –  _y finalmente, Azazel es muy probable que muera –_ Raven soltó algunas lágrimas, aferrándose a su hermano. No habían tenido muchos momentos juntos, pero soñaron con un futuro que en esos momentos se habían desvanecido.

Un médico de aspecto arrogante salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos, de inmediato todos se pusieron en alerta.

 _– Maximoff se ha agravado, tiene anemia aguda severa –_ le gritó a la doctora Palmer –  _no tenemos suficientes reservas de sangre de su tipo, necesitas donantes ahora_  – comenzó a mirar a todos los presentes, para luego indicar el extraño grupo sanguíneo del muchacho.

Charles soltó a su hermana, mientras con una mirada se la encargaba a Natasha, tenía que actuar ahora o luego sería muy tarde. Ignorando los llamados de los médicos, entró hasta la sala donde se encontraba Erik, quien al verlo le dio una sonrisa, pero de inmediato la reemplazo por una mirada llena de preocupación al ver el semblante del castaño.

_– Necesitamos tu sangre para Peter Maximoff._

_– ¿Por qué le serviría mi sangre a ese mocoso? Aunque no tengo problema en donar si los médicos me dejan –_ Lehnsherr no comprendía la mirada que le estaba dando Charles.

 _– Es probable que sean del mismo grupo sanguíneo, porque él es tu hijo –_ lo soltó de golpe mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía miedo de la reacción de su ex compañero de celda. Pero pasaron los segundos y no escucho nada, al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada llena de confusión por parte de Erik –  _me lo confeso hace algún tiempo, él y su hermana son tus hijos, tuyos y de una mujer llamada Magda._

Charles se quedó atónito al ver como los ojos de Erik se habían aguado, nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan vulnerable, se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, mientras respondía algunas preguntas por parte de Lehnsherr, claramente él no tendría que haber dado esa noticia, pero creía importante que Erik supiera de la existencia de su hijo, más si este estaba al borde de la muerte.

Ya era entrado el medio día, Everett se encontraba apreciando a través de un vidrio a su pareja. Stephen estaba en un coma inducido, tenía diferentes tubos y mangueras, Christine le había indicado hace algunos minutos que lo más dañado en Strange eran sus manos, probablemente estas quedarían dañadas de forma permanente, por lo tanto, su vida de médico se acabaría en ese entonces. Ross lloraba en silencio, mientras apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio con fuerza, no podía creer como habían acabado las cosas.

Logan vociferaba exigiendo ver a Peter, quien para ese entonces ya había recibido de forma satisfactoria la trasfusión de sangre, aumentando enormemente sus probabilidades de seguir con vida.

Laura se fue a sentar en la pierna sana de Logan y luego lo abrazo por el torso, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su padre, Howlett la rodeo con sus maltrechos brazos como pudo.

 _– Papi tranquilo, Peter no puede morir, va a ser mi nueva mami –_ dijo la niña en un sollozo, sólo con Logan se permitía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, el hombre abrazo aún más a su hija, mientras escondía su rostro en su castaño cabello, sintiendo como sus propias lágrimas comenzaban a correr, tenía miedo de todo lo que podría ocurrir.

Parker estaba siendo abrazado por su novio, el castaño estaba más que triste por sus amigos y por todo el ambiente que había en el lugar, se sentía una horrible persona, pero le agradecía a alguna divinidad que su Wade estuviera sano y salvo.

_– Amor, ¿cómo no tienes ni siquiera un rasguño?_

_– No preguntes bebé, hay cosas que es mejor no saber –_ le dijo el mercenario mientras le daba un beso en frente. Parker levantó los hombros restándole importancia, quizás era mejor quedarse en la ignorancia.

T'Challa tenía tomada la mano de su pareja, estaba esperando que su amor volviera de la anestesia, los médicos habían dicho que era probable que sufriera un shock debido a la amputación de su brazo. Dio un respingo cuando sintió como Bucky comenzaba a despertar, rápidamente levanto su mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, pero sólo bastaron unos segundos para que Barnes mirara hacia su lado izquierdo, haciendo una mueca de miedo.

El moreno se levantó de golpe y lo acunó entre sus brazos susurrando palabras de amor, Bucky no paraba de llorar y maldecir, estaba al borde de una crisis de pánico, teniendo que ser nuevamente sedado por su delicado estado físico. T'Challa se quedó con él, no lo dejaría sólo, ahora menos que nunca. El se encargaría de conseguirle la mejor prótesis, de seguro su hermana era capaz de construirle el mejor brazo mecánico.

_**Dos días después** _

Sólo quedaban en el hospital Bucky, Maximoff, Strange, Summer y Warren, lamentablemente Azazel había muerto, quedando desecho el corazón de Raven, quien es ese entonces lo estaba sepultando junto a su hermano, algunos de los ex reos y los agentes del gobierno.

La mujer estaba triste, pero tampoco era como si se hubieran podido conocer mucho, ni siquiera tuvieron una relación como tal, dio una última mirada al ataúd que comenzaba a descender, estaba segura que el otra vida lograría juntarse con su amado Azazel. Charles la abrazaba con ternura, nunca había visto a su querida hermana de esa forma.

Logan no despegaba la mirada de su platinado, quien seguía con mangueras y oxígeno, aún en un estado de coma inducido, los médicos tenían miedo de las secuelas físicas y neurológicas que pudiera tener, como la pérdida de memoria. No dejaba de acariciar sus manos y susurrar problemas de amor, necesitaba volver a tener a su mocoso a su lado, el destino no podía volver a quitarle a una madre a Laura, quien no dejaba de dibujar cosas a Pet, estaba segura de que sus dibujos le trasmitirían suerte, Frigga y May quienes últimamente la cuidaban, realmente se habían encariñado con la niña, encontraban sumamente adorable su gesto.

Fury estaba arreglando las cosas con el gobierno, ayudando a poner orden en la prisión. Algunos reos fueron inmediata dejados en libertad debido a su ayuda con el gobierno, otros, sólo tendrían que volver a cumplir un par de meses como sentencia, como era el caso de Wade, aunque este ya estaba contratado bajo amenaza como el nuevo agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, Peter Parker también había sido contratado por la agencia de inteligencia gubernamental, Natasha había prohibido dejar ir a aquella mente maestra de las computadoras.

 _– No quiero tu lástima –_ gritó Strange, quien había vuelto a la consciencia hace un par de horas atrás, hace algunos minutos su exnovia había dado el diagnóstico de sus manos y el médico para esos entones estaba absorto en la tristeza y el miedo.

 _– Amor –_ intentó hablar Ross.

– Ahora soy tu amor, vete a la mierda, ¡déjame sólo! – gritó el médico lleno de dolor mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Everett intento acercarse, pero sólo se ganó más gritos, finalmente Palmer tuvo que intervenir, echando al agente de la habitación y consolando a Strange quien para ese entonces era un mar de lágrimas.

_**Una semana después** _

Sólo Strange y Peter seguían en el hospital, después de todo eran los que habían recibido la peor parte. Era horario de visitas, casi todos los que participaron en la misión Infinity War estaba en la sala de espera, se turnaban para visitar al platinado, pues el médico de la prisión se negaba rotundamente a toda visita, sólo había aceptado ocasionalmente recibir a Charles, quien peor estaba por esa situación era Ross, no sabía que hacer para recuperar a su hombre.

Christine Palmer caminó despacio, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus manos temblaban. Todos la comenzaron a mirar asustados.

 _– Es Peter, él...él... -_ su voz estaba cortada, no podía terminar la frase.


	17. Nuevas Vidas

_– Stephen, deberías darle una oportunidad a Everett. Al menos escúchalo –_ explicaba Charles, pero sólo se ganó una mirada molesta por parte del médico, quien en ese momento tenía una mirada glacial ausente de todo brillo –  _él viene todos los días a verte, con la esperanza de hablar contigo –_  el castaño estuvo seguro de que al menos por un segundo había visto un cambio en la mirada de su amigo, pero rápidamente mantuvo su máscara de frialdad.

 _– Charles te agradezco por venir, pero quiero estar solo. Vete, por favor –_  pidió el médico con un tono de voz carente de toda emoción. A Charles se le partió el corazón, en Strange había odio, pero sobre todo mucho dolor y estaba siendo cada día más complicado sacarlo de aquel agujero. La puerta fue abierta de golpe, haciendo que ambos hombres se giraran, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaban.

 _– Príncipe, mi hijo...mi hijo... –_ en ese momento Erik comenzó a sollozar mientras sus manos temblaban. Charles rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras frotaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo, finalmente optó por sacarlo de aquella habitación mientras prometía a Strange volver a explicar que pasaba, pues el médico se había quedado realmente preocupado, se había encariñado del muchacho revoltoso.

Charles logró sentar a Erik en uno de los asientos del pasillo, mientras iba en búsqueda de un vaso de agua pues Erik estaba desecho en llantos, no podía articular palabra alguna y Charles se estaba temiendo lo peor en esos momentos, ni siquiera quería imaginar la posibilidad de que Peter Maximoff haya muerto.

Kurt en esos momentos se encontraba llorando sobre el pecho de Peter Parker quien en esos momentos también soltaba sollozos. Ambos chicos no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar de la doctora Palmer, estaban realmente conmocionados.

Wanda estaba estática, no dejaba de mirar por aquel vidrio que la separaba de la habitación de su hermano, las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas y estaba segura de que le faltaba el aire. Dio un respingo cuando una fuerte mano se posó sobre su hombro, de inmediato apoyó su mano en la de aquel hombre, no era necesario mirar para saber de quien se trataba, a los pocos segundos comenzó a escuchar como la respiración de Logan se apuraba, estaba segura de que el hombre también estaba llorando.

Steve y Tony se abrazaban con los ojos llorosos, recién habían escuchado las palabras de Christine, luego se levantaron para ir a consolar a los mocosos que tenían a su cargo, especialmente de Kurt, quien hace estaba pasando por la extenuante recuperación de Warren. Quien de seguro en esos momentos estaba siendo cuidado por alguna de las enfermeras en la mansión Rogers-Stark.

T'Challa estaba alimentando a Bucky, quien aún se encontraba reacio a solicitar ayuda, aunque con un brazo no era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero gracias a la infinita paciencia y los diversos mimos por parte de Udaku, lentamente estaba aceptando que su nueva condición era sólo momentánea y que por mientras, no estaba mal recibir ayuda de su novio y futuro esposo, pues la primera noche que estuvo fuera del hospital, el moreno lo había sorprendido con una brillante anillo.

Ambos escucharon como el móvil de T'Challa estaba sonando, al comienzo ignoraron la llamada pues en ese momento estaba disfrutando de unos placenteros besos, pero cuando las llamadas fueron insistentes Udaku entre gruñidos fue a buscar su teléfono, para luego soltarlo de golpe antes las palabras de Tony, rápidamente terminó la llamada para ir a explicar lo que acababa de suceder a su novio, quien rápidamente sintió unas lágrimas, las cuales fueron tiernamente limpiadas por T'Challa.

Un enfermero estaba quitando algunas mangueras y maquinas del cuerpo de Peter Maximoff, otra mujer quitaba la intravenosa con delicadeza. Wanda en ese momento se encontraba escondida en el pecho de Logan pues se negaba a ver aquella imagen.

 _– Pueden pasar –_ dijo Palmer con un tono de voz suave, sus ojos aún estaban húmedos.

La primera en entrar fue Wanda, iba a un paso lento mientras su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Logan le seguía muy de cerca, pese a mantener su apariencia seria de siempre, por dentro los nervios lo estaban consumiendo.

Peter estaba pálido, aunque su piel siempre había sido de un color perlado. Pese a que ya habían pasado días desde la guerra con Thanos en su cuerpo aún se veían cardenales y magulladuras.

 _– Herma...hermano –_ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Wanda con la voz quebrada, nunca pensó ver en aquella situación a su querido Peter. Logan le acarició la espalda para calmarla.

 _– Wan...dis...Lo...guie –_ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Peter con la voz rasposa, sus ojos estaban brillantes y había hecho una mueca al hablar. Logan sintió que perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones, por un momento sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Luego de días de inconsciencia, de los peores pronósticos, Peter había logrado volver a la vida. Pero no sólo eso, lo había hecho prácticamente sin secuelas, Christine nunca pensó que algo así sucediera, prácticamente era un milagro.

Wanda no soportó más las emociones que le estaban embargando, rápidamente fue hasta la camilla de su hermano y con cariño acomodó sus cabellos, y luego besó su frente de forma dulce.

 _–_   _Idiota y horrible hermano, no vuelvas a hacerme esto –_ dijo la mujer mientras las lágrimas corrían nuevamente y no pudo evitar abrazar con cariño a su hermano. Logan estaba inseguro si acercarse o no, no quería romper el momento tan íntimo entre hermanos, pero al notar como los ojos de su chico lo miraron llenos de emoción, necesito más que nunca tocarlo, sentirlo y sobre todo, asegurarse que aquello no era un sueño.

Fue hasta la camilla de Peter, con cuidado se agachó hasta su cara y no puedo evitar dar una gran sonrisa, para a continuación dar un fugaz beso en los labios.

 _– Te tardaste demasiado mocoso –_ fue lo único que gruñó, aunque para Peter no pasó desapercibida las lágrimas que estaba corriendo por la mejilla de su hombre.

Palmer abandonó la habitación, aunque antes informo que sólo podrían visitar unos cinco minutos a Peter pues luego le harían un par de exámenes para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, ya que a simple vista el muchacho se veía prácticamente recuperado.

Salió a informar a todos los presentes las buenas noticias, ya que anteriormente sólo les había podido decir que el chico había vuelto a la consciencia, pero aún no se sabía de su real estado.

 _– Chicos –_ Palmer llamó la atención de todos los presentes, no le extrañó que muchos tuvieran los ojos vidriosos –  _Peter está realmente bien, su cuerpo está realmente recuperado y su cabeza está en orden, recuerda todo, absolutamente todo. No hay secuelas –_ al decir esas ultimas palabras una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro y algunas lágrimas cayeron, se había contagiado de las emociones y felicidad de todos los presentes.

Peter y Kurt lloraran felices en los brazos del matrimonio Rogers-Stark, Natasha y Maria que habían llegado hace algunos momentos no pudieron evitar celebrar las nuevas noticias de forma efusiva y finalmente, Erik se había puesto a llorar en los brazos de Charles, quien para ese entonces también tenía los ojos húmedos. Rapidamente comenzaron a llamar e informar al resto, todos debían saber la buena nueva, Xavier pidió a la doctora ir a informar a Strange.

Christine se encontró con un Strange hecho un manojo de nervios, de inmediato le preguntó por la salud del mocoso y al enterarse de todo, no puedo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad, pues se sentía realmente feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien, no le importaban sus manos en esos momentos, sólo le bastaba saber que Peter Maximoff había sobrevivido, era un chiquillo que realmente merecía seguir con vida, pues esta estaba realmente empezando.

**_Unas horas más tarde_ **

_–_   _Tranquilo papá, te aseguro que Peter estará encantado de verte –_ Wanda intentaba calmar a un nervioso Erik, que para esas instancias ya tenía a Charles de malhumor producto de sus nervios excesivos.

 _– Por el amor a algún Dios, Erik deja de caminar por toda la habitación y ve de una puta vez a ver a Peter –_ estalló Charles, haciendo que Lehnsherr le viera con los ojos más que abiertos y que el resto de los presentes estallara en una carcajada, no siempre se lograba ver como un menudo hombre ponía en su lugar a alguien como Erik.

 _– Me pagaras tu atrevimiento, cariñito –_ fue lo que Erik pronunció al oído de Charles, haciendo que este rodara los ojos, mientras Wanda se sonrojada ya que había escuchado los susurros.

Erik entró de forma decidida, de inmediato Peter dejó de comer su gelatina de fresa para dedicarle una mirada curiosa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo torcida.

 _– Y tú ¿tú eres? –_ preguntó Peter, aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Erik comenzara a latir de forma apresurada, no podía creer que su hijo lo había olvidado, al parecer ni siquiera conocía su nombre –  _Dios deberías ver tu cara –_ Peter comenzó a reír divertido  _–_   _claro que te recuerdo Erik Lehnsherr el bastardo, más bastardo de Marvel. Y mi padre_  – eso último lo soltó algo inseguro, en la tarde Wanda le había explicado que él ya lo sabía todo y de cierta forma, se le hacía extraño.

Lehnsherr apuro el paso y en un acto extrañó, hasta para el mismo, abrazo al muchacho con extremo cuidado y cariño, la vida últimamente lo estaba premiando, primero Charles y ahora, un hermoso par de hijos. Al algún momento ambos estaban botando lágrimas en silencio mientras ninguno se atrevía a romper el abrazo, ya pronto podrían ponerse al día.

**_Una semana después_ **

_– ¿estás seguro cariño? –_  preguntó Thor mientras daba un suave beso en la mejilla de su prometido.

 _– Si cariño, es lo que más quiero –_ explicó el de cabellos azabaches mientras terminaba de arreglar su corbata frente al espejo.

Al fin ambos volverían a su rutina, Loki luego de meses de haber estado prisión había recuperado su licencia de psicólogo, su historial estaba limpio e incluso se había limpiado su nombre de forma pública, apenas abrió su agenda se lleno de pacientes por incluso tres meses, aunque había dejado espacio libre para visitar a algunos de sus amigos, especialmente Bucky y Strange, quienes eran los más le necesitaban.

Juntos salieron de la mansión que compartían, Thor dejó un cálido beso en los labios de Loki, prometiendo ir por el para el almuerzo. Luego fue hasta la empresa familiar Odinson, ahora que su padre era el alcalde electo de forma democrática el cien por ciento del negocio estaba bajo su cuidado.

* * *

Natasha se ponía sus anteojos para el sol mientras se tomaba una bebida energética, no era buena idea tener noches desenfrenadas, al parecer ya no estaba en el mejor estado físico, ya se encargaría de regañar a Emma por haberla arrastrado a aquella disco.

 _– ¿Problemas viudita? –_ Clint la comenzó a molestar divertido, haciendo que la pelirroja pensara seriamente en verter su bebida en él, pero en esos momentos necesitaba la cafeína para volver a la vida.

 _– Vuelve a decirme así y te juro que le contaré a Banner de Budapest –_ le respondió ella de forma socarrona mientras comenzaba a caminar de forma galante –  _no quiero volver a escuchar tu voz Clinton, que me duele la cabeza. Una palabra de tu boca y hago un boicot en tu cita de esta noche –_ explicó la mujer mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y esperaba que su compañero de misión empezara a manejar, pues tenía una reunión con Fury.

 _– Nat no es una cita, es una cena de amigos –_ se explico el agente, aunque su voz sonó algo nerviosa. La mujer bufo divertida y siguió bebiendo de su bebida.

* * *

Warren se sentía un idiota enamorado, en esos momentos se encontraba siendo mimado por Kurt, quien insistía en prepararle las comidas más deliciosas e incluso luego, lo alimentaba con mucha ternura.

Por ahora vivían en la mansión Rogers-Stark, en un par de meses se incorporarían a la universidad, ambos estaban ansiosos por empezar una nueva vida juntos, una sin los peligros de la calle. Warren estudiaría arte mientras Kurt literatura, se mudarían a una ciudad cercana y vivirían juntos en el departamento de Tony les había regalado.

 _– Cariño, te amo tanto –_ expresó Warren lleno de amor, aunque en un movimiento que parecía inocente terminó acariciando las partes íntimas de Kurt, haciendo que este diera un salto y le diera una mirada enojado.

 _– Ni lo sueñes, aún estás convaleciente –_ Warren pudo la mejor cara de cachorro que tenía, llevaba días intentando convencer a su novio de que tuvieran algo de intimidad –  _ya que estás tan recuperado termina de alimentarte tu sólo y nada de besos, que estás castigado –_ le recriminó Kurt mientras abandonaba la habitación, haciendo que el rubio soltara un quejido, cuando extrañaba a su chico.

* * *

Alex se acomodaba en el hombro de Hank, ambos se encontraban recostados viendo una vieja

película en la televisión. Los hermanos Summer habían invitado al científico a vivir con ellos, aunque al principio se había negado, finalmente acepto al darse cuenta que ambos chicos lo necesitaban para sus cuidados y ya que el no tenía trabajo en esos momentos, era una buena opción.

 _–_   _¿Por qué yo? –_ preguntó Hank simulando que estaba distraído, pero en realidad estaba sumamente interesado en conocer la respuesta, después de todo era una pregunta que desde hace mucho estaba en su cabeza. Alex le quedó mirando sin comprender, mientras las mejillas del científico se comenzaban a sonrojar -  _¿por qué te fijaste en mí, en alguien como yo? –_ esto último lo pregunto lleno de vergüenza e inseguridad.

 _–_   _Porque eres realmente guapo, inteligente, amable, cariñoso, hermoso, solidario, cooperador, leal, buen amigo, buen amante, perspicaz, tierno, adorable –_ Alex no paraba de decir buenos atributos mientras las mejillas de Hank ya estaban de un rojo profundo, al agente le pareció realmente adorable y pese a la protesta de sus magulladas costillas, se giró como pudo hasta tomar los labios de su novio –  _y porque me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi –_ ante esas últimas palabras, ahora fue Hank quien lo comenzó a besar con locura, poniéndose en pocos segundos ahorcajas sobre su novio, besando con esmero su cuello.

 _– Ejem, no quiero interrumpir, pero la pizza acaba de llegar –_ los interrumpió Scott haciendo que ambos hombres dieran un salto mientras se sonrojaban de forma súbita –  _los espero en el salón con Jean –_ no aguanto más las risas, y entre carcajadas abanó la habitación.

* * *

Lang se encontraba paseando de la mano de Quill, ambos se habían mudado a una nueva casa y pronto comenzarían nuevos trabajos, no ganarían como en el bajo mundo pero al menos serían trabajos dignos.

 _– Cariño ¿y mi luna de miel? –_ preguntó Lang llenando sus mejillas de aire, haciendo que Peter comenzara a reír mientras lo llenaba de besos.

 _– Ahora que somos comunes trabajadores amor, te tendrás que conformar con un paseo para nuestras vacaciones –_ explicó Quill divertido.

 _– Mientras esté contigo, soy feliz hasta comiendo una paleta helada –_ expresó Scott lleno de amor, mientras le robaba un beso a su chico.

 _– No se diga más, vamos por unos helados –_ Quill lo comenzó a arrastrar, quizás no podía pagar unas vacaciones paradisiacas, pero si podría comprarle una gran copa de helado con mucha crema y chocolate, al menos podía hacer feliz a su novio con comida, y claro buen sexo.

* * *

Peter se encontraba siendo embestido por Wade, ambos en esos momentos estaban aprovechando la visita marital. A Wilson sólo le quedaban dos meses en prisión, muy pronto podrían vivir juntos y trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D.

 _– Wade, júrame que no estás mirando a otros mocosos en la prisión –_ Parker le estaba gruñendo lleno de celos, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse que su novio le pusiera un dedo a otro.

 _– Bebé claro que no, nadie te llega ni a los talones –_ explicó Wade divertido, adoraba ver los celos en su chico, y, por otro lado, sus palabras eran ciertas, nadie era como su pequeño bebé.

 _– Más te vale Wilson –_ en ese momento Parker había tomado la intimidad de su novio, pero su agarre no tenía nada de pasional –  _mira que si me llegó a enterar de algo, dile adiós a tus pelotas. Natasha me ha enseñado algunas cosas bastante...interesantes –_ explicó Peter con un tono de voz que gritaba peligro, al parecer su inocente Peter Parker había sido corrompido por la maldad y no precisamente por él, pensó Wade mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

* * *

Wanda se había quedado dormida, bajó la escalera corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue estampar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Charles.

 _– Buenos días papi –_ Charles le dio una gran sonrisa para luego extenderle una taza de té, no podía negar que, aunque al principio se le había hecho algo extraño, realmente adoraba que la mujer lo considerara de esa forma –  _hola papá –_ ahora fue el turno de Charles para recibir un cálido beso por parte de su hija.

A continuación, todos juntos se sentaron a comer el desayuno, ese día sería un día muy importante para todos. Al timbre de la casa que ahora los tres compartían comenzó a sonar, Charles fue rápidamente a abrir, para luego entrar con una Laura de la mano y más atrás Logan.

Ese día darían de alta a Peter, y que Logan se negó al comienzo, lo mejor para su chico sería estar en la casa de sus padres, al menos hasta que su salud mejorara del todo. Erik se levantó y le extendió la mano, aunque no se llevaban del todo bien, al menos ahora se soportaban.

 _– Ya no estás en la silla –_ le dijo Laura divertida mientras iba a saludarlo.

 _–_ _Claro que no pequeña, soy muy fuerte para usar eso –_ explicó Erik mientras le revolvía los cabellos y Charles rodaba los ojos.

A los pocos minutos Laura y Wanda comenzaron a decorar, poniendo globos y carteles, esa tarde Peter volvería a su nuevo hogar y le querían dar el mejor recibimiento, incluso todos los amigos de la prisión asistirían.

* * *

Strange se encontraba realmente concentrado en una serie de televisión, realmente se había enganchado con la serie que Christine le había recomendado.

 _– ¿Sherlock, en serio? –_ escuchó que una voz preguntaba a su lado, de inmediato dio un respingo al saber a quién pertenecía. Ross no podía creer que su novio la estuviera viendo, luego de que le había insistido más de una vez que la vieran juntos, éste le había respondido que el detective se le hacía un idiota arrogante.

 _– Vete –_ fue lo único que dijo mientras volvía a prestar atención a la televisión.

 _– No Stephen, no me voy hasta que me escuches –_ en ese momento avanzó hasta apagarle la televisión –  _fue Moriarty, por cierto –_ en ese momento Strange lo miró con furia, odiaba los spoilers.

 _– Maldito cabrón –_  gruñó el médico –  _eres un asno._

 _– Si Step, lo soy. Soy un maldito bastardo cobarde que casi pierde al amor de su vida –_ aquellas palabras hicieron que Strange le quedara mirando perplejo –  _se que fui un idiota por nunca haberte reconocido, por incluso haberte negado –_  bajo la mirada –  _pero Stephen Strange, te amo. Y te juro que soy capaz de gritarlo a todo el mundo –_ en ese momento, se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación –  _escúchenme bien, estoy jodidamente enamorado de Stephen Strange –_ gritó a viva voz, haciendo que el médico se sonrojara al escuchar como la gente fuera de su habitación comenzaba a aplaudir. Luego el agente se acercó hasta su camilla  _– cariño te amo más que a mi vida, por favor te lo ruego, dame una oportunidad –_ en ese momento Ross se encontraba arrodillado, mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños, estaba desesperado.

_– Te perdono Everett Ross, pero ahora por favor vete._

_– Amor ¿por qué? –_ comenzó a llorar mientras revolvía su cabello con furia.

 _– Porque no quiero ser una carga, no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima –_ la voz de Stephen fue apenas un susurro –  _mereces a alguien mejor –_ eso último lo dijo entre sollozos, las lagrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas y sus maltratadas manos no le permitían secárselas. Sollozó aun más fuerte cuando los brazos de Ross lo acunaron y no dejaban de besar su coronilla.

 _– Quien no te merece soy yo, amor por favor dame una oportunidad. Permíteme demostrarte que te robaste mi corazón –_  Stephen sólo asistió con la cabeza mientras no dejaba de sollozar, incluso lloró con más fuerza cuando notó que Everett también estaba llorando.

 _– ¡Oh chicos! –_ expresó Palmer desde el umbral de la puerta, la mujer también tenía los ojos llorosos, estaba más que feliz por ellos –  _Stephen creo que ya es momento que dejes este lugar, estoy seguro que ahora tienes a tu enfermero personal –_ dijo la mujer con cierto tono de picardia.

 _– Claro que si Christine, me llevó a mi hombre –_ le dio un beso en los labios –  _y ni siquiera intentes protestar, ya me informaron que hace días te dieron el alta médica, pero te negaste a irte de aquí, ya que alegaste que nadie te podía cuidar –_ eso último lo soltó Ross con cierto reproche _– Así que ahora nos vamos a nuestro hogar, tengo vacaciones por al menos tres meses –_ se explico el agente para darle un nuevo beso a su novio.

* * *

 _–_   _¡Sorpresa! –_ gritaron todos los presentes mientras lanzaban confeti, Peter de inmediato esbozo una gran sonrisa, no podía creer que todos sus amigos estuvieran ahí, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos y fue aún peor cuando Logan lo abrazó con dulzura.

Peter sintió las manitos de Laura en sus piernas, mientras la niña le daba un profundo y sentido abrazo.

 _– Te extrañé mucho mam... Pet –_ explicó ella algo avergonzada, haciendo que el platinado la encontrara aún más adorable.

A continuación, recibió los saludos y abrazos de todos, incluso un montón de regalos que le hizo sentirse más querido que nunca. Todos reían y compartían comida, conversaciones y un tiempo agradable, al fin las cosas estaban en calma y tranquilidad.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que todos se miraran extrañados pues todos los invitados estaban presentes. Charles se excuso pensando en que eran los vecinos, quizás a reclamar por ruidos molestos. Pero al abrir la puerta su sonrisa se ensanchó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 _– Bienvenidos, me alegro de verte Stephen –_ el castaño le dio un sentido abrazo a su amigo y lo invitó a pasar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver como el médico de la prisión venía llegando en silla de ruedas, siendo llevado por un alegre Everett Ross.

 _– Chicos les presentó a mi prometido Stepren Strange –_ es ese momento todos los quedaron mirando, incluso Stephen que no entendía que mierda estaba sucediendo, pero al ver como su novio hincaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo logró comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo – Stephen Vincent Strange ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

 _–_   _¡Mierda, si! –_ respondió el médico, mientras Ross con sumo cuidado ponía el anilló en su maltratada mano.

La primera en aplaudir fue una efusiva Christine Palmer, todos le siguieron llenos de gritos y celebraciones.

Peter se apoyó el Logan mientras sonreía feliz de ver al médico con aquella enorme sonrisa, sabía más que nadie lo que había sufrido Stephen.

 _– Esas son formas de que a uno lo reciban fuera del hospital –_ se burló Peter divertido, simulando un mohín mientras inflaba las mejillas divertido.

 _– No quería ser cliché, pero no dejaré que ese par nos quite nuestra noche –_ soltó Logan, mientras Peter no entendía que diablos estaba diciendo, estaba por pedirme que le acercara un pocillo con papas fritas, cuando dio un grito ahogado, llamando la atención de todos –  _Peter, ¿quieres ser mi esposo y el papá de mi Laura? –_ preguntó el hombre mientras abría una cajita que mostraba un anillo con un brillante plateado.

 _– Papi, es mamá –_ le gruñó Laura indignada.

 _– Sobre mi cadáver –_ respondió Erik dispuesto a evitar aquella desgracia.

 _– ¡Erik no! –_ le dijo Charles a su novio, mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza y le dedicaba una molesta mirada.

 _– Santa mierda, era una broma Logan, por la gran puta, claro que acepto –_ respondió Peter animado, ganándose algunas risas –  _y claro que seré tu mami Laura, no tomes en cuenta a este anciano –_ le explicó el platinado, haciendo que la castaña le diera un fuerte abrazo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir animados, el ambiente se puso más alegre y Stark comenzó a repartir el mejor champagne francés que había podido conseguir. Al fin todos estaban donde siempre debieron estar, y por, sobre todo, ahora eran una gran familia, habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

*** * * * * FIN * * * * ***


End file.
